Ranma: Chronicles of Caucasus
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Ranma's life couldn't get any crazier, right? Well, when he finds a mysterious metal belt in the middle of the road his life turns upside down...again. Linked to my ZK fics. Kamen Rider Kabuto influence.
1. Prologue

Hagemoto was in trouble. No, actually that would be an understatement. He was in deep trouble. No, that would be even more of an understatement. He was in deep shit. An understatement too.

He was in Hell. Yeah, that would be more accurate.

It had been a simple transporting assignment. Just bring the item back to Tokyo so that an appropriate candidate could be chosen. Just take it from Kyoto to Tokyo. It was as simple as that.

The item in question had been in his briefcase the whole time. He went into a café to get a cup of coffee and left it at a table. When he was gone, the briefcase was gone. The briefcase he didn't care much about. It was what was inside that made him panic. It was newly developed, a prototype, and he had lost it. Technically it was stolen, but it was the same thing.

Now, he held the cell phone in his hand, gulping and sweating. To call or not to call? There were many outcomes that he could see. On one hand, if he did call, he might get some help, on the other hand he might just get yelled at or worse; fired. If he didn't call the item would be jeopardized and he would be stuck looking for it on his own. He weighed his choices. He sighed. He straightened his suit and called on his cell phone, anticipating the worse.

"_This is Smart Brain Corporation_," spoke a female voice on the other line. "_How may I help you?_"

"This is Satoru Hagemoto," he replied. "I'd like to talk to the boss, please. This is an emergency."

"_Please hold._"

Hagemoto's heart pounded. The music wasn't helping him one bit and felt more like a death march than anything. Finally, he was connected to the CEO's line. The CEO's voice spoke, "_Yes, who is this?_"

"Sir," Hagemoto said as he gulped. "There's been a problem."

"_What kind of problem?" _the voice sounded calm, but the boss' voice always sounded calm before he ripped you to shreds. Hagemoto found his voice again and said, "I've lost the item."

25 seconds of deafening silence.

"_YOU WHAT?_" The male, slightly young sounding, voice shouted out to almost echo in the winds.

Hagemoto recomposed himself and muttered while holding his phone away which emanated some sort of cursing in a foreign language, "Well, that could've gone worst." He placed it back to his ear when the cursing died down. "Um, boss?"

"_Where are you now?_" The voice sounded calm, too calm, and Hagemoto thought he was in the clear.

"I'm in Nerima…"

* * *

Ranma Saotome was walking along the road, cursing his life again for the umpteenth time. Life just seemed to be getting crazier and crazier. For one he wasn't even close to getting the cure to his unique 'condition' and secondly the wedding disaster just made life even more crazier.

'_Stupid dad, stupid engagement, stupid rivals, stupid fiancées_, _stupid A_-' somehow, he couldn't finish his train of thought.

Hands in his pockets, he absentmindedly kicked a can without looking down. He couldn't call Akane stupid, even in his mind. Even though he wouldn't admit it he did love her. Sure their relationship had it ups and downs, mostly downs, but it did have its fair share of ups as well. He liked training with her despite her being so stubborn and talking to her despite her being so pigheaded, but those were the qualities he liked. She was strong and wouldn't back down from a fight. Sure she had anger management problems but she looked really cute when mad.

He kicked the can again but this time it didn't feel like a can at all. He looked down and saw not a can but some sort of metal belt.

"What's this then?" he asked no one in particular as he leaned down. The belt looked like it was made from sort of metal. It was solid looking but felt light as well. He turned it over to look at the buckle. Now, Ranma wasn't the most techno savviest of guys but even he was smart enough to know that this was hi-tech in appearance. The surface of the buckle was smooth with ridges on around the edges that looked to function for something to latch on to it. The small symbol on it, that looked like a half black and half silver hexagram with an S and B in it with alternating colors, didn't seem all too familiar to him. Ranma was used to magical artifacts and this didn't look magical to him. It looked more hi-tech, almost alien, to him. With a sigh he slung it over his shoulder and continued on his way home. He would figure this thing out later.

He did not notice a golden beetle with three horns buzzing after him from afar.


	2. Chap 1

Chap 1: Stuck To You

Hagemoto was staying in a small cheap hotel room. He thought his stay would be short so he didn't think of any sort of long term lodgings.

His boss had given him two choices: Come back with the belt or don't come back at all. It was a direct order and may have seemed harsh but he was relieved to still have his job back.

He had found the briefcase on sale at the side of the road by, who he suspected, was the thief. He didn't go to the police because he didn't want to get the local law enforcement authorities to get involved and this might just prove his incompetence to the corporation. He wasn't interested in the briefcase but what had been inside. The thief had only said, "Hey, it didn't look too valuable so I threw it away."

Hagemoto, not caring about the thief anymore panicked and planned on what to do. He wasn't on a time limit or anything but the sooner he got out of this town the better. He had heard rumors and this place, Nerima, was considered one of the many magnets of weirdness in the region. He didn't want to experience it for himself so he decided for himself that the quicker he found the belt the better.

He just had to use his brain and seek out whoever had the belt since he was told that something would be following the one holding the belt. Find that 'something' and you find the person and ultimately the belt.

But where to start?

* * *

Ranma returned to the Tendo home and was greeted by his mother and Kasumi. They didn't seem to notice the belt on his shoulder but he disregarded it thinking that they must've been tired with the chores they did all day. He walked by and saw Nabiki snacking and watching TV and his father (as a panda) and Soun playing Shogi. He heard something that sounded like cinderblocks breaking and a loud feminine battle cry and deduced that Akane was in the dojo and venting out her frustration. At least she found an outlet aside from himself.

He went into the room he shared with his parents and looked at the belt closely. '_Just what is this thing?_' he questioned mentally. '_Doesn't look too stylish though it does look cool_.' He inspected it closely and touched the ridges around the edges of the buckle. '_Just what does this thing do?_'

He decided to stop thinking about the belt and put it into his backpack. He would try to find someone tech-savvy enough to help him out tomorrow at school. He had helped the school a lot lately so he had people he could turn to. Just who it was it going to be was another question.

He carried some replacement clothes and a towel and decided to take a relaxing bath before dinner.

While this was all happening, nobody notice a golden beetle enter through the door and follow Ranma in secret. It slipped into his room and looked around. It then got onto the cabinet while it looked at the backpack. It then flew out of the room and disappeared.

* * *

The very next day, wearing a new and clean black suit, neatly combing his brown hair and wearing a pair of sunglasses (to hide the dark rings around his eyes due to the lack of sleep), Hagemoto continued his search. Just where was the belt anyway.

He passed by Furinkan High, another place he had been warned about, and watched as the students rushed in as the school bell rang. He smiled a bit. These kids had nothing to worry about except for exams and parents, not like him who had his job and 5 digit salary at stake.

He then noticed one student dressed differently from the others. He was wearing a red Chinese shirt and black pants with black sandals. '_That can't be a standard uniform,_' Hagemoto thought to himself. The boy had short black hair with a short braid near his neck. Hagemoto thought, 'Interesting…' suddenly his eyes widened as he saw something hanging out of the kid's backpack. It was a metal belt strap. '_Can't be_!'

Hagemoto didn't know whether to be thrilled or horrified. On the plus side he was closer to his target. On the negative side he had to walk into weirdness central to do it. He had heard about some of the students, the principal (who looked to belong in a mental institution) and some of the students who weren't so normal themselves. They weren't mutants like the ones in that school in New York but one did not need an X-Gene to be weird.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, he decided to just walk in, find the guy, talk to him and get the belt back. Easy as pie.

Someone obviously didn't tell him that pie could go bad and some pies tasted horrible, like his luck.

* * *

He spied on Ranma from afar, using what he had learnt when he joined SB. He made sure not to be seen and was able to see Ranma. The kid didn't seem to have a clue of his presence. He was holding a pair of electronic binoculars and set them on the highest setting to lock onto Ranma. He was hidden in the bushes waiting for his chance to confront the boy about the belt and most possibly get his job back. The golden beetle that had been seen before was perched upon a tree branch above Hagemoto.

Hagemoto waited for hours and finally his waiting paid off. He could see Ranma exiting the building to eat his lunch in peace. Following him was…a boy? No, it was girl with long brown hair and wearing what looked like a blue boys' uniform. With them was the girl that had been with Ranma before. '_Probably friends_,' Hagemoto thought.

"Ranma, would you try the lunch I made you?" Akane asked sweetly. She had taken a lot of cooking lessons from Nodoka, Ranma's mom, and Kasumi, her sister, and had steadily improved. Her food was now tolerable compared to when she first attempted. They weren't up to par to Kasumi or Nodoka's cooking but they weren't bad either.

"Sure, Akane," Ranma said, giving her a smile. Since he had admitted to himself that he loved Akane, he decided to treat her nicely. It wasn't that easy seeing that her attitude sometimes made her a little unlovable, but Ranma was able to look past all that and find the girl that was for him.

The girl dressed as a boy was named Ukyo Kuonji. She was one of Ranma's many fiancées and wanted to marry him. However, she realized that Ranma only saw her as a good friend and nothing more. She was heartbroken, a little, but soon got over it seeing that all she wanted was Ranma to be happy. It still depressed her though to see Ranma and Akane together like this since the feelings of love she had for Ranma still lingered.

"I have found you, foul villain!" yelled out a new voice and Hagemoto moved his attention to a Senior student dressed in a dark blue yukata and black hakama (samurai robe) and holding a bokken (wooden sword). He had short brown hair and was handsome. Unfortunately his personality was less than desired not to mention his ego and delusional attitude.

"Kuno, we've been over this," Ranma said, feeling bored. This guy just couldn't get the hint.

"Silence evil wizard!" Kuno shouted back, "I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan, will finally defeat you Saotome and free the beautiful Akane Tendo and the lovely pig-tailed goddess from your thrall!" He gripped his wooden sword in an offensive stance, "This I promise you!"

Hagemoto looked at the guy, '_Geez, this guy needs a reality check!_'

Kuno charged…only to be smacked into the air by Akane's giant mallet, Ranma's foot and Ukyo's spatula. Hagemoto blinked at the girls' weapons, '_Where did they pull those out?_' As far as his experience had told him, unless someone was in possession of hi-tech implements they could not summon items like that from thin air. However, he reminded himself that he was in Nerima and based on its reputation the same rules of physics probably did not apply so much.

Hagemoto continued to watch. He had to be careful. These kids, especially the kid in Chinese clothes, were more than they seemed. He would have to do a background check, but not before finding the belt. Spying on Ranma earlier, he knew where Ranma's classroom and seat was. He quietly slipped out of his hiding place without drawing attention to himself and went to Ranma's class. The golden beetle followed after him.

* * *

Hagemoto evaded detection. He was so close to his goal. Just a few more steps and…

"Hey, you!"

Hagemoto nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see one of the teachers of the school. He had been caught.

The teacher asked, "Are you the new guy?

Hagemoto responded, "W-What?"

"If you are then the principal's office is that way," the male teacher pointed over his own shoulder. "You came just in time too. We need all the help we can get."

"Y-yeah," Hagemoto nodded. The teacher walked away. He sighed to himself. '_That was too close!_' He walked over to the classroom. It was empty. Perfect. He was about to slide the door open when he heard something that sounded like a stampede. Despite common sense he turned to look. Much to his surprise he saw a midget running away from an entire herd of female students out for its blood. Hagemoto was unable to react fast enough and got trampled by said stampede.

"This is so not my day…" he groaned as he recovered. '_The belt was not worth this kind of effort. They could make another one, right?_' he reasoned. Remembering his boss boring down on him and shouting, "YOU'RE FIRED!" quickly motivated him. Okay, just a little closer and…

The bell rang.

"DAMMIT!"

The beetle buzzed and looked to be chuckling.

* * *

Now Hagemoto was hiding out where he was before, waiting for the end of school. He was nursing his wounds from the trampling he had endured before. He had a band-aid on his cheek and a bandage around his forehead. His clothes were slightly disheveled but he was able to rub out the wrinkles and dust himself off.

"Okay," he said to himself. "Just try the direct approach. Just go up to him and ask for the belt politely." That was a sound plan. He had learnt that using aggressing was not a good idea as he had seen Ranma dispatch a few people who had challenged him to a fight. Hagemoto had some hand-to-hand training but nothing of that caliber.

Soon, the end of school bell rang. Ranma walked out of the school building with Akane. He said goodbye to his friends and yawned. He had been bored at school. Kuno had not returned from his 'flight' to challenge him as of yet.

Hagemoto grinned. He removed the band-aid and bandage and got out of the bushes. Placing his hands in his pockets, he casually walked towards Ranma.

"Hey, kid!" he called out. Ranma and Akane turned. "You, the kid with the braid!" he pointed, "You have something of mine."

Ranma sighed, "Look, if you want satisfaction go to my father. If he promised you anything…"

"I'm talking about that belt in your bag!" Hagemoto shouted, his patience thinning. After all the craziness he had to endure for the day he was hoping to get out of this town soon. There was just something about this place that invited trouble.

"How do you know about the belt?" Ranma asked.

"Because it's mine!"

"Ranma, what is he talking about?" Akane asked.

"Just this thing," Ranma said as he took the belt out of his backpack. "I found it in the middle of the road and decided to take it home."

"That's mine, thank you," Hagemoto said, walking forward to snatch the belt but Ranma held it away. "Hey!"

"What's so special about this belt anyway?" Akane asked curiously. "It looks like a metal belt, only a little weird looking and more hi-tech."

"That's classified information," Hagemoto said, losing his patience. His teeth were gritted and he gripped his fist.

"Look, until we can sort this out, let's go back to the Tendo house to talk, kay?" Ranma suggested. "I can't just give it to you until I know it's really yours to begin with. That would be wrong."

"Listen, boy! I-" Hagemoto started.

"My name is Ranma Saotome," Ranma said, eyes narrowed.

"Now, Ranma," Hagemoto said. "Just give me the belt, kay? I'll even pay you for it, how about that?"

If he was his father, he would've jumped to the chance. Thankfully he wasn't greedy like that old panda.

"No."

Hagemoto's left eye twitched and then his right, alternating. The vein on his brow throbbed. He was going to have to take it by force.

That is, until they heard screaming.

Ranma responded to the scream, same as Akane, leaving Hagemoto behind. Hagemoto ran after them, "HEY, WAIT!"

When Ranma and Akane reached the gate, they were surprised at what they were seeing. There was a large monster that looked like a giant spider and it was shooting its silk around fleeing students to form cocoons which it then stuck to a web on the building. Neither Ranma nor Akane had seen anything like this and they'd seen a lot of weird things. Ranma, seeing his friend Ukyo flailing around as the silk spun around her went on the offence and charged, dropping the belt and his backpack on the ground. Akane yelled, "Ranma!"

Hagemoto arrived and saw the monster and Ranma charging at it. Hagemoto thought, '_The kid doesn't stand a chance_.' He picked up the discarded belt that was near Akane who had also run to assist Ranma.

Ranma first used his, "MOUKO TAKABISHA!". It was a red blast of ki energy. It flew towards the monster and it dropped Ukyo as it screamed in pain. Hagemoto was impressed. Akane tried to tear away the silk covering Ukyo but it was too strong even for her above average strength. Ranma said, "Get Ukyo out of here!"

Akane said, "What about you?"

The monster charged again and Ranma tried his, "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" His fists went flying and were moving so fast that they appeared to be blurs. Hagemoto saw the skill and courage this youth showed and decided to help. The giant spider swatted Ranma away. Hagemoto helped him up, the metal belt now around his own waist.

"Need help?" Hagemoto offered.

"I'll be fine," Ranma said.

"No you don't!" Akane shouted, "You need help, baka!"

"Didn't I tell you to run with Ukyo?" Ranma reminded her. "I'll be fine."

"But, Ranma…" Akane started.

"He'll have help, Akane," Hagemoto said. He then smiled as he heard a loud buzzing noise. "And here it comes."

A golden and black beetle came buzzing in. It had three golden horns and looked like a Caucasus beetle. The thing was that the beetle was completely robotic.

"What is that?" Akane asked.

Hagemoto smiled. "Help." He raised his hand, having read the instructions, "COME TO ME, CAUCASUS INZECTER!"

"Inzecter?" Akane and Ranma spoke in confusion.

The Caucasus Inzecter flew towards Hagemoto and…flew past his hand as he tried to grab it. "What?" Hagemoto questioned as the Inzecter landed…In Ranma's hand. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!"

The spider monster recovered from the assault it had endured from Ranma's rapid fists and charged towards them. Hagemoto quickly removed the belt from around his waist and put it on Ranma instead.

"What?" Ranma began to ask.

"Just trust me!" Hagemoto said. "Now, put the Inzecter, that beetle in your hand, into the centre of the belt."

"But…" Ranma began to ask.

"JUST DO WHAT HE SAYS, RANMA!" Akane screeched as the monster came for them. It shot webbing at Akane and she was being dragged towards it. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"AKANE!" Ranma yelled in horror. Hagemoto dashed forward and grabbed Akane's arms and pulled.

"Just trust me, kid!" he shouted to Ranma. "The Inzecter has chosen you! Just do it!"

Ranma nodded and slid the Inzecter into the centre of the belt.

"HENSHIN!" the Inzecter announced.

A hexagonal pattern field swept from the belt and over Ranma's body. Ranma looked bewildered as some sort of armor began to cover all over his body. Hagemoto and Akane watched as Ranma was encased in the armor.

Ranma, in mid-transformation, dashed forward despite the weight of the armor and grabbed the silk string holding Akane. He snapped it easily in his hands and the monster reeled back.

Hagemoto smiled as Akane looked shocked.

The armor Ranma was wearing was thick and gold with some silver accents in it. His shoulder-guards had three spikes on each of them in a triangular formation. His head was under a golden helmet with three horns like the Caucasus Inzecter. The helmet had a silver mouthpiece and a round green visor. The armor was worn over a black bodysuit with armor plating on the sides of his legs. The armored boots he wore were also gold.

The monster screeched and swung its leg, only for Ranma to catch it in his arms. With the combined strength that he had trained to receive and the armor was giving him he lifted the creature over his head and threw it into the sky.

Ranma kneeled down and snapped more of the silk covering her broken. He asked, "Are you okay, Akane?"

"I'm fine, Ranma," she said gratefully.

"I think I now know why you wanted this belt so much, huh?" Ranma said, realizing why Hagemoto wanted the belt.

"Yeah, but it's now stuck on you," Hagemoto said. He then looked up to see something falling. "Heads up."

Ranma and Akane got the heck out of there as the monster came crashing down to the ground. The thing righted itself to its feet and ran towards Ranma. It swatted him through the wall. Even without the armor he would've survived the impact but he wasn't so sure if he would've escaped unscathed because of it. He rushed out and realized that the armor was slowing him down. The weight was no problem to Ranma it was just his agility and speed was being sacrificed for strength and defence.

For this battle he needed speed and agility to win. Hagemoto knew this and were a safe distance away from the fight. Akane wanted to help but Hagemoto restrained her.

"Kid!" Hagemoto shouted before correcting himself, "Ranma, Cast Off!"

"Cast off?" Ranma questioned as he held a leg that was about to strike him back before another one came at him. He held that one back too.

"The horns of the beetle!" Hagemoto explained. "Pull the centre top one back!"

Ranma jumped back and ducked under a swipe. He did what Hagemoto said and pulled the specific horn back over the back of the beetle. The two extra horns moved too. An electrical charge ran through his body and the armor plating covering his arms, torso, and head began to loosen up and expand outwards. The various gaps and joints released steam.

"CAST OFF!" the Caucasus Inzecter announced as the loosened body exploded off him in a 360 degrees angle. Some pieces hit the monster and pushed it back.

Hagemoto shouted, "HIT THE DIRT!" and both he and Akane were sprawled down to avoid being hit by the flying metal. They looked up to see Ranma had changed again.

Ranma's new armor, much to Akane's surprise and Hagemoto's happiness, was sleek and golden all over. The left shoulder-guard looked like the Inzecter's flesh and blood counterpart. Three horns hidden under the torso armor folded up to his helmet. The first one folded up to his faceplate to split his visor into two eyes while the two secondary ones folded onto the sides. His eyes flashed.

"CHANGE CAUCASUS BEETLE!"

"Woah!" Ranma looked impressed at himself. The monster came at him and with the discarded weight of the armor was able to dodge.

Hagemoto then gave Ranma the final piece of instructions that Ranma would need to win, "Ranma, initiate the finisher system! Press the leg buttons and reset the horns before pulling them back!"

"Okay!" Ranma nodded as he pressed the leg buttons which echoed, "1, 2, 3," as he pressed each one. He reset the horns before pulling them back.

" CAUCASUS POWER!" The Inzecter announced. The electrical energy charge raced all over Ranma's armored body and he did a jump as his eyes glowed. He shouted out, "MOUKO TAKABISHA!" and released a charged red ki blast that seemed to do more damage. He then unleashed his, "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" The fists seemed to move faster and were laced with the same energy that had raced through his body before. The monster was unable to withstand the attack. It then exploded.

Ranma jumped back and away from the explosion. He looked down at his hands in amazement and then to both Hagemoto and Akane.

"I think my life has just gotten more interesting," Ranma said. "And weirder."

* * *

A/N: Ranma has been chosen by the Caucasus Inzecter. What would this mean for him? Let's hope he doesn't take advantage of the power. This series will be short and not go on for so long but I will make it as exciting as possible.

The design of Ranma's armor is based on an original version of a Kamen Rider called Hakabuto created by Ten-Faced Paladin. Read his fic Kamen Moon Rider. It's also inspired by Kamen Rider Kabuto.

Thanks to those who read and reviewed the prologue chap. Please, any ideas are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chap 2

Chap 2: Evaluation

The Caucasus Inzecter then flew off the belt Ranma was wearing and with it the armor on him disappeared. Ranma looked at Hagemoto and so did Akane, the expressions on their faces speaking for them, "What the heck just happened?"

"I'll tell you everything you need to know, but first," Hagemoto said before he took out his cell phone and dialled an emergency number. He spoke into his phone, "Send the 'Erasers' ASAP!"

Akane and Ranma both blinked and mouthed, "Erasers?"

Suddenly, 4 black hummers stopped in front of the school gate and the doors opened up to reveal men in black suits and black sunglasses that were akin to the Men in Black. They went over to the students covered up in spider silk and used some sort of energy blades to cut them out. The funny thing was that the energy blades were coming out of their cell phones.

When the students had been cut loose, they began to wake up and the black clad men pointed the camera lenses of their phones at their faces. The lenses flashed and the students fell unconscious once again.

Hagemoto explained, "They'll be alright, the students I mean. The Erasers are doing their jobs right now."

Ranma narrowed his eyes at Hagemoto, "Okay, buddy, I want answers and I want answers right now!"

Hagemoto sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. Usually when a person witnesses a monster attack like that their memories are erased to cover the whole thing up. It's what our organization does. However, since you two," he pointed to Akane and Ranma before continuing, "Are a bit of a special case. Actually, the special case here is you, Mr. Saotome,"

"Me?" Ranma pointed to himself.

"The belt and the Inzecter have, for some insane reason, chosen you and because of that I can no longer reclaim and take them back to the branch in Tokyo. I'd have to report this to my boss and he won't be happy. I'll lose my job but I think it's better that the belt and Inzecter ended up with someone like you."

"Thanks, I guess," Ranma said. He didn't sound too thrilled.

"What's the matter?" Hagemoto asked. "You don't sound too thrilled."

"Well, you're going to lose your job and it's going to be all my fault, and I'm going to take responsibility for my actions," he added under his breath, "Unlike pops."

Hegemoto then contemplated his options. He then said, "Okay, how about this then?" Ranma and Akane were all ears. "I'll have to take you to the branch in Tokyo and we can face my boss together, whaddya say?" he suggested.

Akane said, "Sure."

Ranma shrugged, "I mean, how bad could it be?"

"You two have no idea…" Hagemoto muttered. These two didn't know his boss like he did and how dangerous it was to upset him. He was one of the select few who knew what Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa-Akuma, son of Ichiro Damien Amakusa-Akuma, was truly capable of. He had learnt it the hard way and still had nightmares.

"But I think we have to tell my father but what to tell him?" Akane asked. "I can't lie to him and I don't think the truth would be such a good idea."

"Nabiki would try to make money out of this and so would pops to stuff his fat face," Ranma muttered.

* * *

"I'm a representative of an educational institute that young Ranma can benefit from," Hagemoto said, introducing himself to both Ranma's parents and Akane's father. He produced a business card for them to look at. Soun studied it intently.

"Red Horse Private Institute? Sounds quite interesting Mister…"

"Hagemoto, call me Hagemoto please, Mr. Tendo," Hagemoto said.

"And how will this help my son with his martial arts training?" Genma asked, scrutinizing Hagemoto intently. His glare didn't faze the Smart Brain employee one bit for his boss' glare was capable of freezing some of the most powerful in fear, paralyzing them.

"Mr. Saotome," Hagemoto said before pausing, "Martial arts is all good and all but this is the 21st Century. Technology is advancing and the young should use it to their advantage. A man amongst men must not be behind in the times, should he?" Ranma had earlier told Hagemoto everything he needed to know about his father. He was obsessed with making Ranma a 'Man amongst Men' as he had put it. However, this obsession was only challenged by Genma's greed, both for money and food. This was just the bait now Hagemoto had to figure out how to reel it in. "What do you think, Mrs. Saotome?"

"I think it is a wonderful idea," Nodoka said, polishing the katana in her hand. Genma gulped at this and then agreed.

"Well, only if my boy does not get lazy and forget his training," Genma said. "By the way, how much will this cost."

"Oh no, sir," Hagemoto said. "It's all being paid for through a scholarship. You don't have to pay a single dime." At this Genma grinned. "And thank you for accepting my humble offer," Hagemoto said and then he faced Soun. "This opportunity also extends to your youngest daughter, Mr. Tendo. However, I still need your consent."

"Well, if Akane agrees then how can I object?" Soun said while rubbing his moustache. "They'll go to Tokyo first thing in the morning. You can stay the night here then, Mr. Hagemoto."

"You're too kind, sir," Hagemoto kneeled and then bowed down to them. "Thank you for accepting my offer." He then stood up and left the adults but not before one last bow.

* * *

Up in Akane's room, where both Ranma and Akane were waiting, Hagemoto entered. Akane asked, "So, how did it go?"

Hagemoto said, "I feel almost guilty for having to trick them," he then grinned, "But they bought the whole story. You're both going to Tokyo to meet up with my boss and get Ranma evaluated."

"That's great, right Ranma?" Akane said to her fiancée. Ranma smiled too and this made Akane blush a bit.

"Yeah, great," Ranma said, not looking very thrilled.

"What's wrong, Ranma?" Akane asked, Hagemoto then stood up and said, "I'll leave you two alone for now while I make myself at home." He left the two of them in the room.

"Akane, okay this is gonna sound wimpy, but I don't think I want to leave here," Ranma told her.

"Why not?" Akane asked.

"Well, for one, this has been the only real home I had since I left on that training trip with pops. Also…I don't think I want to leave my mom again and break her heart."

"Oh, Ranma," Akane said before going over and giving her a hug. She was not ashamed to do so as long as Ranma didn't do anything perverted like say feel her up. If he did then it would be a one way trip to Timbuktu via 'Akane Mallet Airways'. "This is only temporary. Besides, I'll be there for you."

"Akane…"

"Ranma…"

They leaned closer and closer, their eyes beginning to close, as their lips were puckered up, Suddenly the door swung open and a small black piglet burst in and into Akane's arms. The couple separated, blushing madly.

"Oh, P-Chan!" Akane exclaimed, holding up the little black pig. It squealed while Ranma glared daggers at it. "Guess what, I'm going to go to Tokyo with Ranma tomorrow!" Ranma face faulted while the little pig's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'll bring you along too!" P-Chan squealed happily while Ranma glared daggers at it.

"Stupid pig," Ranma muttered.

Akane stood up and said, "I'm gonna get some food, be right back, P-Chan!" She left the two alone. The pig and boy glared at one another, the pig snarling.

"Don't even give me THAT look, pig-boy. You wouldn't understand the circumstances even if I told you," Ranma said to P-Chan. The pig squealed angrily in response with Ranma just saying, "Whatever, pal. I bet if we even brought you to Tokyo you'd get lost in less than 5 minutes." P-Chan then leapt up and bit Ranma on the nose.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GET OFF!!"

* * *

Hagemoto had bumped into Nabiki and her eyes were narrowed at him. "What's your game?" Nabiki asked him.

"What do you mean?" Hagemoto asked, "And you are…?"

"Nabiki Tendo," Nabiki replied. Hagemoto nodded, noting what Ranma had told him about her. Unlike he rest of the house whole she was the most intelligent and craftiests. She had both the mind of a businesswoman and a mercenary, a dangerous and deadly combination. Hagemoto would have to be careful around her. "The Red Horse Private Institute? Please, what kind of a cover story is that? Unlike the rest I actually read the business section and I know that Smart Brain, one of the most powerful tech companies on the planet, owns the place and it's pretty exclusive. Why would it want Ranma and Akane?"

'_Okay, she's a smart one,_' Hagemoto noted mentally. "Alright, you caught me, but what do you want to do about it? Both your father and his parents have agreed and it's too late now anyway?"

Nabiki stared at him evenly, not fazing him a bit. She then said, "Alright, but I will find out the truth!" She then stomped away.

'_If you do then the Erasers will be here to tie up some loose ends_,' Hagemoto thought. Kasumi had walked up the stairs, carrying a tray of drinks for himself, Ranma and Akane. He smiled. Unlike the rest of the members of the house whole Kasumi seemed the most sane and normal and that was saying something in this nutty town.

"Oh hello, Mr Hagemoto," Kasumi said, bowing her head. Hagemoto bowed too.

"Hello, Miss Kasumi," he replied. "Drinks for Akane and Ranma?"

"And for you too," Kasumi said.

"Well the, let me carry them for you."

"I can't let you do that, Mr. Hagemoto."

"Please, I insist. It's no trouble at all."

* * *

The next day, Hagemoto had a car ready for both Ranma and Akane. Hagemoto told the families that they would be checking out the Institute and giving them a tour of the place, which was half true. The real truth was that Ranma was going to be evaluated in Smart Brain for his mastery of the Caucasus Inzecter.

Ranma hugged his mother and when he came up with his father he said, "Don't laze around, boy!"

Akane hugged both her sisters and then her father, who was crying out hysterically at his youngest daughter. The two of them then entered the car after saying "Sayonara" to their respective families. The car then drove off.

Hagemoto sat in the front, driving, while Ranma and Akane sat in the back. Some luggage was in the trunk. In Akane's arms was little P-Chan who Ranma was trading glares with.

They reached Tokyo after a long drive and Akane looked out to see Tokyo Tower and so many of the tall buildings in the capital. Ranma looked impressed too. The only places he had gone too were centres of weirdness and he just hoped that Tokyo wasn't the exact same way.

The car Hagemoto drove stopped in front of Smart Brain Corporation's Tokyo Branch. It was a tall skyscraper like building with Smart Brain's emblem, a half black and half silver hexagon with an S and B of opposing colours on it. Ranma whistled, seeing the structure from close up.

"Woah," Ranma said. P-Chan's eyes widened with surprise as did Akane's.

"Welcome to Smart Brain Corporation Tokyo!" Hagemoto said, spreading his arms. "Please wipe your feet before entering."

The trio and one pig entered, the security guard allowing them entry after Hagemoto flashed them his ID card. Ranma and Akane thought it looked impressive on the outside but it was nothing compared to the inside. The place was HUGE!

"Follow me, please," Hagemoto urged, going over to the receptionist. He said to the receptionist, "I have an appointment with Mr. Amakusa."

"Yes, Mr. Hagemoto. Mr. Akuma is waiting for you in his office," the receptionist answered, doing her job.

"Thank you." He turned his attention towards Ranma and Akane, "Let's go, guys." However, the receptionist, upon seeing P-Chan in Akane's arms, stopped them.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the receptionist said. "I'm sorry but animals are not allowed in the premises. Company rules."

"But-" Akane began but Hagemoto cut her off.

"Is there anywhere we can place the pig, temporarily?" Hagemoto asked.

"You can leave it with me," the receptionist said. "I just love animals."

P-Chan looked at Akane, eyes shining, pleadingly, but Akane said, "Sorry, P-Chan, but I have to leave you now. Don't wotty, I'll be back for you later." Ranma grinned in satisfaction before he gasped when Akane kissed P-Chan on the snout. Hagemoto saw Ranma's reaction and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

P-Chan was placed in the receptionist's arms who then waved at them, promising she'd look after P-Chan.

The trio took the elevator to the top floor, where the executive offices were, one in particular, the office of Mr. Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa.

They reached the floor and after Hagemoto spoke to the secretary she allowed them entry. "Mr. Amakusa will see you now," she said.

Hagemoto gulped, looking really scared and nervous. Ranma spoke to him, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Hagemoto said, trying to relax and failing. "I'm just composing myself. Alright, here I go." He pushed the large doors open and they entered.

The office was quite wide with a couch nearby, large window, a big screen TV and not to mention a large shelf full of books that would almost make it like a miniature library. A soft melody swept through the air. Sitting with the back of his chair turned facing them was none other than Mr. Amakusa himself. The man in question was facing the windows but a bit of the top of his head was still visible. Hagemoto stepped forward and bowed. Ranma and Akane bowed as well.

"I trust your mission was a success," Mr. Amakusa said without turning around.

"Yes, sir," Hagemoto said before he added, "I've retrieved the belt but met with some complications."

"Oh, such as?"

"The belt and Inzecter have already chosen someone."

The music came to a screeching halt. Hagemoto began to sweat nervously. This was not a good sign.

"I see," Mr. Amakusa said calmly. "Well, it is only fair that I get to meet the Inzecter's chosen and see him face to face." And with that the chair spun around. Akane and Ranma were expecting a much older man but not THIS!

Mr. Amakusa was just a kid, no older than them. Ranma and Akane stepped forward, ignoring Hagemoto's protests.

"Okay, kid!" Ranma said, pointing at Ichijyo. "I want to meet the real man in charge!"

"I **am **the man in charge," Ichijyo scowled, his eyes narrowing under his glasses. Ranma snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah, right!" Ranma said. "I bet we're supposed to meet your dad so where is he?"

"My father is in England but I don't think you have time to go there, Mr. Saotome, heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome, and fiancé of Akane Tendo." Ranma and Akane's eyes widened.

"How did you know all that?" Akane asked. A pair of files was thrown onto the table. One was marked with Ranma's name while the other was marked with Akane's. Ranma and Akane opened them up and gasped. It had all their information in them Akane then looked between the file and Ichijyo, making a connection as the gears in her head started spinning. "Ranma…I think…I think he's telling the truth!"

"No way!" Ranma said. "He's just a kid, like us! How can he be the boss of this whole place. You'd have to be really old to do that unless you inherited it."

Ichijyo adjusted his glasses, "Say that to Seto Kaiba. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm just a stupid inexperienced kid. I'm capable at my job and because of that this branch has been successful. Need more proof?" He threw a newspaper onto the table. It was the business newspaper. On the front page was a picture of Ichijyo himself shaking hands with another executive after a successful business deal." I possess an analytical mind, an IQ of over 300, and can calculate various math equations in my mind which would take years even on a calculator." He then smirked, "So, you still think I'm lying now?"

"N-no!" Akane said, fearfully.There was just something in Ichijyo's eyes that commanded a lot of respect and not to mention paralyzing fear.

Ranma narrowed his eyes, "Okay, so you ARE the boss of this place. Well, boss, tell me what's the deal with that belt and these monsters? Why did you make this Inzecter thing and why did it choose me?"

Ichijyo smirked and stood up. Hagemoto began sweating bullets as he stepped back. Ichijyo then looked Ranma in the eyes.

"Just like all the reports I've heard about you, Mr. Ranma Saotome. You're impetuous but have good instincts. You like to get straight to the point, not bothering to beat around the bush. Very well then, I'll answer all your questions but I hope that you can keep a secret for, Inzecter or not, this company's secrets must be kept a secret and we can't let anyone threaten that, no matter how exceptional they are." He then narrowed his blue eyes, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Sure," Ranma smirked. Ichijyo backed away. "Good, well, follow me to the labs. There I will tell you everything you need to know." Ranma and Akane were headed to the door but was stopped by Ichijyo. "Oh, not THAT way," Ichijyo said. He took out a remote and pressed a button. "THIS way," he grinned. Two trap holes immediately appeared under the two teens and they fell in, screaming. The trap holes then closed. Ichijyo said, "Mental note, get Jerry something nice for Christmas. This 'woohping' technology is just amazing." He then turned to look at Hagemoto and pressed the remote again. A trap hole appeared under his employee as well who screamed in response. Ichijyo went over to the intercom and said into it, "Hold my calls for me until I return," before he formed a dark portal made from his own shadow and vanished into it.

Ranma and Akane fell in rather safely upon some cushions and in every awkward position with her lying on top of him and their faces inches away from each other. They then heard a scream and they rolled away as Hagemoto landed on the spot they once occupied.

"Damn, I hate that," Hagemoto said.

Ranma and Akane looked around. Ranma asked, "What is this place?"

"Smart Brain Corporation's Top Secret Underground Research and Development Labs,"Ichijyo said as he walked into view.

"How did you get here so fast?" Akane asked before Ranma bolted up and grabbed the teen CEO by his shirt.

"And what was the big idea?" Ranma demanded. Ichijyo didn't flinch.

"It was the only other way down here. I had to use the same way as well," Ichijyo said to him. "Now, kindly remove your hands from me before I am forced to have you removed from the premises." Ranma let him go but still had a glare trained on him. "Now, follow me. There's someone I want you to meet."

They walked through the lab, watching the technicians, engineers, researchers and various other scientists do their work. Some of them were working on computers or drawing diagrams while others looked like to be working on prototype models of machines that seemed ahead of their time. This was just too much for them. And this was the TOP SECRET area. What were all these things for anyway? They also passed by what looked like a giant robot hand before Ichijyo urged them to continue following him.

They were in front of a steel door with a nameplate on it that said, 'PROFFESSOR YURIKO MURATA, HEAD OF RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT.' Hagemoto visibly cringed. The infamous Mad Scientist Queen was not someone he wanted to see right now. He would rather take his chances with Takada.

There was an incredibly loud EXPLOSION from behind the door followed by a shout of, "EUREKA!"

"Looks like she's here," Ichijyo said. He knocked on the door and then spoke into the intercom. "Professor Murata, it's me, Ichijyo. May I come in, please?"

"Sure, come right in! The door's opened," was the reply. It slid open and they were shocked to see the professor, a woman, dusting herself off. She was covered in soot and there was a small fire in her trash bin. "Sorry I couldn't clean it up, sir," she apologized.

"That is alright. There are two people I would like to meet. This is Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome," Ichijyo said.

"Really? What a surprise. My niece goes to the same school as you in Nerime. Heck, I lived in Nerima too, believe it or not." That was quite believable, unfortunately. "She's told me all about you two in her letters. Simply amazing!"

"Um, how much did she tell you?" Akane asked.

"Just a few of the interesting things that had happened there," Prof. Murata said. "If it weren't for my job I'd be there myself, doing research on the strange phenomenon!"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Ranma said. She looked like someone crazy enough who would perform experiments on him if she ever found out about his/her 'condition'.

"Mr. Saotome here had just activated the Caucasus Inzecter," Ichijyo reported. Yuriko's eyes gleamed.

"Really?" She then took Ranma's hands, clasping them, "How well did it work? Please, I need to know!"

"Prof. Murata was one of the scientists who helped design and create the belt. It was all her idea really," Ichijyo said. Yuriko blushed. She was in her forties but looked young and a compliment like that made her happy.

"Oh, it wasn't all me. Sure it was my idea but it was our boys and girls in Kyoto that made it a reality. Can I please see the belt, please?" Yuriko looked pleadingly at Ranma.

Ranma removed the black sash he was wearing around his waist to reveal the Caucasus Belt hidden underneath. He had learnt a thing or two about concealing items from Mousse when they'd fought. Sometimes the most hidden item was in plain sight. "Amazing," Yuriko said in awe. "And what of the Inzecter itself?"

Ranma shrugged, "Sorry, Prof, but it ain't with me. It just came and went."

"Oh, well, since you got the belt it's just a matter of time before it comes back to you again, especially if you are ever in danger."

Ranma began imagining what might happen if he was wearing the belt while facing Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse, Happosai or any of the other psychotic martial artists he might meet. If he did wear the armor while fighting them…

Akane knew what he was thinking and gave his band a light slap, telling him to stop thinking like that. Yes, he would be pretty much unstoppable but that just wouldn't be fair for them.

"I think we can see how well the Inzecter suit works right now, wouldn't you agree?" Ichijyo said.

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Yuriko said. "The training and observation room is perfect for this.

"Training and…" Ranma began

"…Observation?" Akane finished.

Hagemoto just said, smiling, speaking again after remaining silent. "You'll see."

* * *

Akane, Hagemoto and Prof. Murata stood in the control and observation room that had a glass window peering into a rather wide looking room with metal walls. Ranma was standing in the middle of the room, looking quite exciting, anticipating a fight.

Akane looked around and asked, "So, where's Ichijyo?'

Yuriko and Hagemoto were at the controls. The readings were stable and there were various gauges, buttons and levers on the console. They turned to each other, grinned, and then pointed down into the large training room. There was a door down there where Ranma had entered from and it slid open. Walking out was none other than Ichijyo himself. Ranma and Akane gaped at this. HIM? Ranma was gonna fight HIM?

"But he's-" Akane began but was interrupted by Yuriko.

"Let's just say the chief is much more than he seems," Yuriko said.

"You better believe it," Hagemoto said.

Down in the training room, Ichijyo removed his coat and threw it over his shoulder and then removed his own glasses before pocketing them. He ran his hand through his shoulder length black hair. Ranma looked cockily at him.

"You? You're my opponent?" Ranma scoffed.

"Mr. Saotome, contrary to my appearance, I am more than I seem," Ichijyo's eyes flashed red for a second but went unnoticed by Ranma. "Now, call on the Inzecter!"

"But I could kill you!" Ranma protested, shocked by the request. If the power he had felt back at the school while fighting the spider monster was any indication of the power the Inzecter had, Ranma was not going to use it on a mere human. Ichijyo smirked and then took out a thin rectangular purple case from his back pocket and showed it to Ranma. The crystal in its centre glowed a bit before a silver metal belt appeared around Ichijyo's waist. There was a slot in the centre of it and it looked like the case would fit in it. There was also a slot in the case for some reason.

"Like I said, I'm more than I appear," Ichijyo said before he shouted out, "Empowerment of the Zodiac Snake! Henshin!" He slid the case into the slot in his belt and the crystal glowed.

"This is gonna be good," Hagemoto said anxiously as Akane just gapes through the window.

A purple energy field rose up from Ichijyo's feet ad repleaced his clothes with some sort of purple armor. The parts that were not covered in armor were covered in a black bodysuit. When the transformation was complete, Ichijyo now stood in a purple and silver suit of armor. His helmet was designed to look like a cobra, including the fangs framing the silver visors. 6 narrow slits made up the eyes of the helmet. Ranma's eyes widened at this.

"Call me…Zodiac Knights Shadowcobra!" Ichijyo said, announcing the name of his now armor clad form. "Now then, summon the Inzecter."

"I don't need it to beat you!" Ranma said as he rushed forward. Shadowcobra only gestured with his hands and his own shadow, the one under his feet, expanded outwards all around him. As soon as Ranma set foot in the large expanded shadow, black chains erupted from the ground and bound themselves around Ranma. Chains encircled his arms, his legs and around his body, immobilizing him. "Hey! Let me go! What is this?"

"Like I said, Mr. Saotome," Shadowcobra said as he summoned a staff that was modelled after a cobra. "I am more than I seem. No matter what you do you are no match for me while I am in this form. I'm here to teach you your limits so pay very close attention." Shadowcobra reached down to his belt, where the case was, and drew a card out from the case. Ranma now figured out what the case's purpose was, but why a card? Shadowcobra slid the card into his staff, answering Ranma's question. "Strike Vent!" A silver gauntlet with a menacing golden spike, which looked oddly reminiscent of a rhino, adorned itself onto Shadowcobra's right forearm. He made his way towards Ranma, "Better summon it or else you might not be able to walk away from this unscathed."

Akane shouted out, "STOP THIS NOW!"

Yuriko apologized, "I'm sorry, but we can't do that. We're under orders."

"Besides," Hagemoto added. "The boss won't kill Ranma, just rough him up a little." That statement didn't help calm Akane one bit.

Shadowcobra stood close to Ranma now, face to face. Ranma's eyes widened as he stared at Ichijyo through the six eye slits of his helmet. "It seems that you've failed, Ranma," Shadowcobra said with a hint of disappointment in his words. "What a pity. I had really high hopes for you, Saotome." He then pulled the arm with the spiked gauntlet back and said, "Farewell" He then thrust it straight into Ranma's face.

"RANMA!" Akane shrieked in horror. Everything seemed to freeze.

Suddenly, a familiar golden and robotic beetle burst into the training room and knocked Shadowcobra away by ramming him in the chest. It then used its sharp horns to break the chains, actually cutting them to ribbons as if they were fragile strings. Ranma, now freed, caught the Inzecter in his hand.

"So, it finally came," Shadowcobra said as he cracked his neck from side to side. "So, now what is your choice, Mr. Saotome?"

Ranma's only answer was to slide the Caucasus Inzecter into the centre of his belt:

"HENSHIN!"

* * *

You better stay tuned for more to see what happens next. And some of the characters are OC's. Ichijyo/Shadowcobra and Prof. Yuriko Murata are from my ZKD fics so please feel free to check them out to know who they really are. Their bios are also on my profile.

I need votes. Should Ranma be able to beat Shadowcobra or should Shadowcobra beat him or should it end with a draw?


	4. Chap 3

Chap 3: Duel

"HENSHIN!" the Inzecter roared.

Shadowcobra watched as the golden armor encased Ranma. When the transformation was complete, the green visor of Ranma's helmet glowed briefly.

"Impressive," Shadowcobra complimented, "the Inzecters seems to have taken to you and the armor seems to fit you quite appropriately, Mr. Saotome."

"Thanks," Ranma said, not used to being complimented by an opponent, even in a sparring match.

"But," Shadowcobra began, "do you even know how to use the armor effectively?"

"Just watch me!" Ranma said as he charged at Shadowcobra. He threw a punch but Shadowcobra easily sidestepped it. Ranma then did a roundhouse kick but Shadowcobra evaded by jumping high into the air. He then plunged down with his spiked gauntlet pointing down on Ranma. Ranma grabbed the spike of the weapon before throwing Shadowcobra onto the ground. The purple clad executive rolled away to avoid a viscious heel slam aimed for his head before he flipped back to his feet.

"Very, very good, Mr. Saotome!" Shadowcobra said sincerely.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet!" Ranma shouted, clearly enjoying this sparring session. His opponents back in Nerima were starting to get too easy for him to defeat and Ranma Saotome loved a good challenge. He shouted out, "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" and unleashed his rapid punch attack, throwing punches like a machinegun that was shooting bullets. Shadowcobra blocked with his silver rhino styled gauntlet the best he could, parrying each one of Ranma's punches with ease. However,a few were able to slip past his defenses and managed to hit his armor. When Ranma was done, the Metal Strike Horn gauntlet Shadowcobra had been wearing was reduced to shattered pieces. Shadowcobra looked shocked but then clapped.

"Well now, you seem to be getting the hang of this, Mr. Saotome," Shadowcobra said.

"Are we going to talk or fight?" Ranma said, gripping and un-gripping his fists while he flexed his armored fingers. "I ain't through yet!"

"Your patience, however, is less than admirable," Shadowcobra muttered as he summoned his staff and then struck at Ranma. Ranma backed away and dodged from side to side as Shadowcobra continued to jab at him at a rapid pace! Shadowcobra then kneeled down and used his staff to sweep Ranma off his feet and then when Ranma began to fall he did a spinning sweep kick with one hand on the floor while his legs slammed Ranma away. Ranma bounced against the metal floor with several 'clangs' echoing in the large training chamber. Shadowcobra walked towards Ranma, steadily tapping his staff upon the floor.

Ranma pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He was used to heavy weights but his armor was weighing him down.

"Get up," Shadowcobra said, tapping his staff over and over again on the floor. "Get up, **now**."

Ranma got back to his feet and then charged at Shadowcobra. The purple armor clad CEO then drew a card in response and slid it into his staff. "Trap Vent!" Shadowcobra then unleashed several chains at Ranma, which caught the armored martial artist off guard, and then starting binding around his armored forearms, shins and around his body. Ranma struggled against the chains as Shadowcobra drew another card and slid it into his staff.

"Vampire Vent!"

Up in the control room, Hagemoto and Yuriko lowered their heads. Akane looked at them and down into the training chamber.

"He's a goner," Hagemoto said.

"What are you talking about?" Akane demanded angrily.

"Whenever the boss uses that card, not many of his opponents last long. They always end up drained and then in the infirmary. This is no different from those times," Yuriko explained.

"You're wrong!" Akane said to them.

"What makes you so sure, Miss Tendo?" Yuriko said to her, eyes assessing the short haired and even shorter tempered girl.

"Because he's Ranma," Akane said confidently, "And Ranma **never** gives up without a fight."

Ranma felt as the chains were sapping his energy, his ki. He started feeling disoriented and his vision was getting blurry. He was forced onto his knees.

"I had such high hopes for you, Mr. Saotome," Shadowcobra said with a tone of disappointment. "Maybe you aren't really worthy for that power."

Ranma, hearing the condescending tone, got mad and I mean really mad as a red aura began rising from his body. "No…" he said, growling. "No way…" he started getting back up to his feet much to Akane's joy, Hagemoto and Yuriko's shock, and Shadowcobra's amusement. "Am I…GIVING UP!" He struggled against the chains that were binding him and sapping his energy and he reached down to the Inzecter on his belt. Shadowcobra knew what was going to happen as Ranma's finger touched the primary horn of the Caucasus Inzecter and unlocking it causing the thick outer armor to expand outwards with electricity traveling through his body and steam escaping through the gaps. Shadowcobra drew a new card to prepare himself for this. Ranma then pulled the horn, struggling, all the way back over the Inzecter's body as the two secondary horns followed.

"CAST OFF!" the Inzecter called out.

"Guard Vent!"

The armor came flying off Ranma in pieces, shattering the chains binding him. The pieces flew in all directions and the ones headed towards Shadowcobra were easily blocked and deflected when a purple shield designed to look like the back of a cobra hood materialized in front of him.

The three horns hidden under the previously thick armor folded themselves onto Ranma's helmet, the middle one splitting the visor into two eyes. "CHANGE CAUCASUS BEETLE!" the Inzecter announced. Ranma stood proudly in his golden Caucaus Beetle armor. This was the first time Shadowcobra ever saw the armor Cast Off but the reports he got of the first time it was utilized in the field by Ranma gave him an idea of its capabilities.

Ranma flexed his shoulders to get the stiffness out and cracked his neck from side to side before rubbing it. He rubbed his wrists too. He then took a fighting stance. "Now it gets serious!"

"Good, I was hoping you would say that," Shadowcobra said as he threw his shield and staff to the side, discarding them. He took a fighting stance to, the Snake Style stance.

"Oh boy," Hagemoto said anxiously. "The boss is gonna use his Snake Style on Ranma!"

"How strong is it?" Akane asked. She guessed that the armors both Ranma and Shadowcobra were wearing somehow enhanced their strength but she wasn't sure by how much.

"Let's just say some of the people he used it on needed to stay 2 months in the hospital, and those were the minor cases!" Akane paled but then realized that some of their opponents that were able to do that always ended up defeated by Ranma. She was confident. However, she did not know that Shadowcobra was really holding back on Ranma.

Shadowcobra and Ranma ran towards each other and began to fight again. Ranma threw punch after punch while Shadowcobra jabbed at Ranma with his hands, held flat, to stab at Ranma using numerous spear strikes. They were able to dodge one another with incredible speed. They almost seemed like…equals.

Shadowcobra and Ranma then threw powerful punches that slammed into each other, the force pushing them back, flying in opposite directions. Shadowcobra landed on his feet and Ranma did the same.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat," Ranma said, smirking cockily under his helmet.

"Me neither, Mr. Saotome," Shadowcobra agreed. They then charged at each other again. The Snake Knight alternated to using his legs, kicking at Ranma with jumping forward kicks which Ranma blocked with his hands and arms before Shadowcobra performed a tornado kick that slammed into the side of Ranma's helmet, sending Ranma staggering to the side. Shadowcobra jumped up, used his legs to grab the sides of Ranma's helmet covered head and then did a back flip, launching Ranma over him. Shadowcobra landed on his hands before he got back to his feet, turning around to see Ranma who was recovering.

"You got to show me that move one day," Ranma said.

"I promise to show you a few if you are able to stand after this," Shadowcobra said as he took a deep breath of air and then cupped his hands. A small black ball of energy began to form. Ranma, seeing this, knew that Shadowocbra was going to use an energy based attack so he began preparing his own. Shadowcobra's body glowed with a black aura while Ranma's aura was red. They began to collect the energy they were about to unleash.

"MOUKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma shouted out.

"SHADOW FANG!" Shadowcobra cried out, hissing at the end.

Ranma's attack was a blast of red energy he fired from his hands. It didn't have a form. Shadowcobra's energy blast was black and in the form of a serpent exposing its sharp fangs from its open jaw. The attacks slammed into one another, pushing against each other as their users strained against one another.

The spectators up in the control room merely watched as this was happening. The energy attacks were pushing against one another, threatening to overpower the other to attain victory. Both Ranma and Shadowcobra continued to push and then there was an explosion of black and red energy.

"GET DOWN!" Hagemoto shouted as he grabbed Akane and pushed her down with him. Prof. Murata hit the dirt as soon as the viewing window started to crack before shattering from the force of the explosion. Glass was flying everywhere. When the explosion subsided they all looked up carefully over the console and then peered down to see what had happened to Shadowcobra and Ranma.

They were both still standing.

The armor clad warriors' bodies were smoking, obviously because of the powerful enemy discharge. Shadowcobra nodded and said, "You're very talented, Mr. Saotome, very talented. However, you have only scratched the surface of the Inzecter's true power."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked. Shadowocobra just drew a card and slid it into his staff.

"XL-Vent!" Shadowcobra's black bodysuit began to form purple patterns in the form of linking hexagons on his legs and sleeves. Ranma raised an eyebrow at this.

"You just changed the appearance of your suit," was Ranma's response. "What is that supposed to do?" His time was not condescending. After seeing and facing opponents with outrageous, yet dangerous, fighting techniques he was not going to start underestimating Shadowcobra. He had observed that the cards Shadowcobra had been using from the beginning of their little match were the source of his power as he had used them to summon his weapons. This card couldn't be any different.

"Mr. Saotome, how fast can you go?" Shadowcobra asked, "Please tell me."

"Pretty fast, I guess," Ranma shrugged.

"Have you ever moved at the speed of light?"

Ranma said, "No one can move that fast!" He then added, "Well maybe the Flash can."

"Mr. Saotome, the form you attained when you activated the transformation was known as the Strong Mode since it focused more on strength and defense. The form you are in now after you Cast Off your outer armor is known as Speed Mode because it gave more emphasis on speed," Shadowcobra explained.

Ranma nodded in understanding. "Alright, Strong Mode and Speed Mode. So?"

He then asked "Do you know why?" Ranma only shrugged in response. "This suit now is in Excel Mode, activated by the XL-Vent card I used before. My Excel Mode and your Speed Mode have something in common."

"What is that?" Ranma asked but he had the feeling he was about to find out.

"Clock Up," Shadowcobra said as he pressed a button on a watch he had been wearing on his left wrist. The watch responded and shouted out, "CLOCK UP!" Shadowcobra then vanished.

Ranma was on his back in less than a second before an announcement of Clock Over came through and Shadowocobra reappeared.

"What was that?" Ranma said as he got back up.

"Figure it out for yourself," Shadowcobra said.

"Alright!" Ranma threw a punch but Shadowcobra just pressed the same button on his watch.

"CLOCK UP!"

Ranma only hit air as he felt several super fast hits on his side before he was sent flying.

"CLOCK OVER!"

Shadowcobra reappeared, tapping his foot and with arms crossed. Ranma picked himself up and then ran at Shadowcobra. "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

"CLOCK UP!"

Shadowcobra vanished again. Actually, he was moving so fast that Ranma looked like he was standing still.

Up in the control room, Akane was seeing a slow motion replay of when Shadowcobra used Clock Up and was shocked. While Ranma was moving in slow motion, Shadowcobra was moving at normal speed.

"How is that possible?" Akane asked in disbelief.

"A lot of research, development and testing," Yuriko listed calmly. "Months of it."

"Not to mention money," Hagemoto added, "And lots of it."

Akane looked down to see Ranma getting the crap beat out of him by an opponent moving too fast for the eye could see. Normal opponents, well normal for them, were capable of amazing speeds too but nothing of this level. She was afraid to admit it but it would seem that Ranma just might loose.

"CLOCK OVER!" Shadowcobra's watch announced just as he used an open palmed strike and hit Ranma in the centre of his chest. Ranma's armor had dents in it and there were a few scratches on the body suit underneath. His green eyes peered up at Shadowcobra who condescendingly looked down upon his with his six black slits.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Shadowcobra asked. "There's a feature of your armor that allows you to do the same thing but you just haven't figured it out yet."

"SHUT UP!" Ranma said, pressing the legs buttons on his Inzecter.

"1, 2, 3," the Inzecter spoke up as the buttons were pressed in an order before Ranma reset the horn. Shadowcobra took a step back. He wanted to judge the power. Ranma pulled the horn back. "CAUCASUS POWER!" the Inzecter roared. Electricity traveled all over Ranma's body.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ranma shouted as he threw a charged punch at Shadowcobra's face. Shadowcobra grabbed the fist as it was an inch away from his faceplate. He then twisted Ranma's arm and kicked him, sending him sailing. The Inzecter was detached from Ranma's belt and then Shadowcobra caught it. He walked over to the unarmored Ranma and presented him with the Inzecter.

"Here," he said while extending a hand to Ranma. Ranma looked away but swallowed his pride a bit to take Shadowcobra's hand. The Knight of Invisibility then pulled him up and deposited the Inzecter into Ranma's open palm. Shadowcobra's armor then shattered off his body to reveal Ichijyo looking at Ranma with a frown. Ichijyo said, "You have a lot to learn about the Inzecter, Mr. Saotome. Though it has power but ignorance in using that power will lead to your downfall, remember that." He then walked away.

"Wait!" Ranma shouted out to him and Ichijyo stopped in his tracks. Ranma pointed at him with his forefinger while challenging, "When I've already mastered this Inzecter, armor and Clock Up, I'm coming back for a rematch! You can count on it!"

Ichijyo looked over his shoulder at Ranma and smiled. He then said, "You've got spirit. I like that. Very well. When you're ready, give me a call and we'll have our rematch." He picked up his previously discarded coat and pulled it on. The door leading to the outside of the chamber slid open. Hagemoto and Akane rushed out, passing Ichijyo, and towards Ranma.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit sore," Ranma said with a smile.

"Ranma," Akane looked worried. "You just lost and you're smiling? I thought you'd be pissed off right now. I know I would've."

"Well, some people usually cheat when they fight me or don't have a good reason. That Amakusa guy is one of the best fighters I've ever met."

"His own father trained him," Hagemoto said. "And I can see he was holding back."

Akane and Ranma looked at him, "Holding back?" they said in unison.

"The boss is a Zodiac Knight and has the power of invisibility. If he had used his full power I doubt Ranma would be standing with us right now." Hagemoto then said, "Come on, you should get cleaned up and into some clean clothes."

"Right," Ranma said, nodding.

* * *

Ichijyo made his way back to his office, passing a few of his employees who bowed in response. He began thinking, '_Ranma has quite a lot of potential. He has to for the Inzecter to have chosen him. The Inzecters were programmed to see the potential in people and help them unlock it. Let's see if you are up to my expectations, Mr. Saotome_.'

He took the elevator back to his office and walked out, going past his secretary who he gave curt nod before entering his office.

He sat down at his desk and opened up a file. Inside were printed the words: PROJECT INZECTER. Inside the file were various diagrams of Inzecters designed based on several other known insects. Three Inzecters were marked to already to have users. Ranma's Caucasus Inzecter had also been marked to have a user, Ranma himself. There were several Inzecters left unmarked. He picked up the receiver of his phone and dialed a number. He placed the receiver to his ear.

"Hello. Has the Black Beetle been dispatched?" A pause. "Excellent. What about the status of Hercules and Centaurus?" Another pause and followed by a grin. "Excellent. Goodbye." He then opened up Ranma's file and said, "You just might make a good Operative but only time will tell when you are ready. For now you are merely a candidate, my young friend." He heard a beeping noise and reached into his pocket, pulling something out. He flipped it open, looking at a beautiful violet haired young woman on the screen.

"Hello, my little blackbird," he said affectionately.

* * *

Meanwhile, news traveled fast. In Nerima, news of Ranma and Akane leaving to Tokyo had reached the ears of several people:

**The Kuno residence:**

"What, the evil sorcerer Ranma Saotome has whisked my beloved Akane Tendo to Tokyo? I will not stand for this!" Kuno shouted out.

"My Ranma is in Tokyo? Then I will go and take him to proclaim him as mine once and for all!" Kodachi proclaimed before laughing psychotically.

**Ucchan's:**

Ukyo was packing in her room. "I got to go to Tokyo now. A lot of people will love my okonomiyaki plus I get to see Ranchan."

**The Nekohanten:**

"Granddaughter, are you sure you want to go to Tokyo? It is quite a large city. Do you think you can find him?"

"Yes, grandmother," Shampoo answered. "Shampoo has tracked airen before so Shampoo know where to find him. Grandmother no need to worry."

"I shall go with you, Shampoo!" Mousse burst in but was splashed with water and was then turned into a duck, quacking and flapping his arms.

**Tendo Residence:**

Nabiki was counting the bills she had gotten for selling the information.

* * *

A/N: Ranma needs some training before he can master the Inzecter. The Nerima Wrecking Crew is coming to Tokyo. Let's just hope a city is still even standing after this. Sorry that Ranma had to loose but he has very little experience with the Inzecter while Shadowcobra knows all about its secrets. Ranma has considered Shadowcobra an equal rival. Let's hope that Shadowocbra can help Ranma out when the Wrecking Crew arrives.

Also, who liked the fight? Was it good or bad? Your choice would be to review and tell me all about it.

In the next chapter, Ranma finds out about the monsters as well get enrolled in Red Horse with Akane. Hopefully this school isn't as crazy as their last one.

Two words: FAT CHANCE!


	5. Chap 4

Chap 4: Education

Akane and Ranma were with Hagemoto in his apartment. Until better living arrangements were settled, both teens from Nerima were going to be staying with Hagemoto. Akane was holding P-Chan as the two teens sat on a couch. Hagemoto was explaining the Clock Up system. He actually had a manual with him.

"The Clock Up system allows the user to move at hyper speed by concentrating the tachyon energy in the suit thus not only increasing the user's speed but also slowing down the time around him/her to a point that makes the world appear as if it is standing still…" Hagemoto explained. However, both Akane and Ranma were having headaches. There were too many big words there.

"Okay, can you tell me HOW it works?" Ranma said impatiently. Hagemoto sighed.

"Check the belt, Ranma," Hagemoto instructed. Ranma cast P-Chan a look and then sighed before checking the belt again.

"What am I supposed to be looking for here?" Ranma asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"There should be a switch that can allow you to use Clock Up," Hagemoto said. "At least that's what the manual says."

Ranma inspected the belt and then found a button on the right waist pad that could be pushed down. "Is this it?"

"Maybe."

"Hagemoto!"

"I'm just a normal operative, not a rocket scientist! What do you want from me?"

Akane sighed and said, "Maybe we should go out and see the place again. We're all getting a little stir crazy here."

Hagemoto and Ranma nodded in agreement.

* * *

There was a door knock at Ichijyo's door and he spoke into the intercom, "Come in." The door opened and a familiar face walked. Ichijyo smiled and said, "I see you've received my message."

"Technically it was an order, Amakusa-san," the other person said.

Ichijyo chuckled. "There is no need to be formal, my friend."

The other person smiled, "Well, since you _are_ my boss and all I should give you some sense of respect, right?"

"Get over here, _Draco_," Ichijyo said.

"So, we're going by our codenames, _Shadow_?" Draco said as he walked over.

"Yes, Ryuki, we are," Ichijyo said jokingly.

Ryuki walked over to his friend. "So, what do you want me to do? You sounded urgent."

"The Caucasus Inzecter's user, he needs a person to train him on how to use the Inzecter suit, particularly the Clock Up system," Ichijyo informed. "He may be a skilled and talented martial artist but said skills can only take one so far. He has yet to master Clock Up or the true capabilities of the suit."

Ryuki guessed, "Is this where I come in?"

"You train some of our new recruits, you tell me."

Ryuki's green eyes shone and then he bowed. "I'll do my best, Ichijyo," he said.

"I wouldn't expect anything else," Ichijyo said as he leaned back in his chair. "How is Jen right now?"

"Right now she and okaasan are spending time together. They're talking about the latest adventures we had, especially the one involving Tri-"

"Good, very good," Ichijyo interrupted. He didn't want to hear _that_ name again as long as he lived. "So, go find Ranma Saotome. You have his picture?"

"Right here," Ryuki answered, showing the picture he had of Ranma.

"Good. I know you can find him. Your tracking skills are excellent."

"Arigatou, Ichijyo."

"Good, now go."

Ryuki bowed and then turned before leaving the office. After he had left, Ichijyo opened up another file. "Project: Hyper Inzecter…" he muttered as he read through it.

* * *

Ranma, Hagemoto and Akane were sitting at a table outside of a café. Hagemoto had a cup of coffee with two muffins, Akane has some tea with a slice of cake and as for Ranma he was having a turkey sandwich and a glass of cola. P-Chan was nowhere in sight since he had been left back at Hagemoto's place…or could've gotten lost again somehow.

Meanwhile…Ryuki was looking around for Ranma. Even though his tracking skills were great, the place was still quite huge. He scratched his head and asked himself, "Where is he?"

A spiritual projection of his demon spirit guardian, Yaminekoryu, shimmered into view next to him. "_Look behind you, aibou_," the demon instructed and Ryuki turned around to see Akana, Ranma and Hagemoto.

"Arigato," Ryuki said, thanking the demon, before walking over to the three.

"Konnichiwa!" Ryuki greeted as he took a seat. Ranma and Akane blinked but Hagemoto stood up and bowed.

"Hasuma-san! Konnichiwa," Hagemoto greeted. Ryuki just waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Hagemoto-san, there is no need for that," Ryuki said. "Just call me Ryuki."

"Gomen, Ryuki," Hagemoto said before he sat down.

"Um…Hagemoto?" Akane began to ask. "Who is this guy?" she pointed to Ryuki who waved for the waitress to come and take his order.

"Akane, this is Ryuki Leonard Hasuma, one of Smart Brain's top operatives," Hagemoto introduced. "Ryuki, these are…"

"Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo," Ryuki cut in. "I know, Ichijyo told me." He gave Ranma a look and smiled. "So, you are the infamous Ranma Saotome. I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Ranma asked.

"Hai," Ryuki nodded. "You are an accomplished martial artist with various powerful techniques and you have fought many awesome battles against powerful foes, only to stand triumphant in the end."

Ranma's ego was inflating as he rubbed the back of his head, grinning, "Well…I don't like to brag."

"Since when?" Akana interjected, earning a glare from Ranma. She just looked away and whistled innocently.

"However," Ryuki added, "You are not the best or the strongest in the world."

Ranma took offence, "What do ya mean by that!?"

"There will always be people stronger than you, like Zodiac Knights for that matter."

Ranma looked shocked. "Okay, how do you know about-" Ryuki took out the deck in his pocket and showed it to Ranma. "Oh."

"Like Ichijyo, I am a Zodiac Knight too. I'm the Knight of Dragons and-"

"FOUL SORCEROR RANMA SAOTOME!" roared a voice. "PREPARE TO BE SMITED BY THE BLADE OF HEAVEN!"

Ranma took Hagemoto and Akane by the arms and pulled them away. Ryuki leapt off his seat as the table was cut in half with a powerful force as a blue and black blur sliced it in half.

It was Kuno.

"Friend of yours?" Ryuki asked. He had faced a lot in life so not much can faze him nowadays.

"He's just a delusional idiot named Kuno from our neck of the woods," Ranma answered as he gently let go of Akana and Hagemoto. "You okay, Akane?"

"Hai," she answered with a nod.

"I'm fine too," Hagemoto said before grumbling, "Not like you care."

Ryuki analyzed Kuno and Ifrit spoke in his mind, "_A wannabe samurai…But, his techniques are powerful. Too bad he doesn't have the brain power to use them right._"

Kuno pointed his wooden sword at Ranma, "How dare you, Saotome, kidnap the beautiful tigress Akane Tendo! I shall smite you down and claim her for I shall be her savior!"

Ryuki blinked and Yaminekoryu added, "_This guy is one lobster short of a chowder_."

"Get a grip, Kuno!" Ranma got into a battle stance but then Ryuki got in front of him. "Huh?"

"Saotome-san," Ryuki began. "Let me handle him." Ranma quirked an eyebrow.

"You sure? He's pretty tough," Ranma said.

Ryuki took another look at Kuno and said, "I've faced worse." He then walked forward and said, "Please drop the weapon, Kuno-san." Kuno, however, ignored him and ran past him towards Ranma, screaming a battle-cry. Ryuki sighed and then turned around and raised his hand. "I hate to do this, but…" His eyes glowed for a bit as did his hand.

"Prepare for divine justice!" Kuno swung at Ranma and before Ranma could counter, the delusional kendoist was frozen in his tracks, his body stiff and paralyzed. "What foul sorcery is this!?"

Ifrit spoke in Ryuki's mind with a hint of disgust, "_I just met this guy and he already annoys me._"

"_Want to send him packing?_" Yaminekoryu asked.

"_How about some fun first?_" Ifrit responded with a grin.

Ryuki used his telekinesis to pull Kuno towards him and turn him around. He said condescendingly, "Never turn your back on your opponent, Kuno-san."

Kuno glared and shouted out, "Foul minion of the devil! Release me now so that I shall smite you! You are in league with the foul sorcerer Saotome and…"

Ryuki's left eye twitched as he listened to Kuno's rant. He had met some really annoying people and he had befriended them easily…Kuno, however, was pushing the wrong buttons with his unstoppable rant of self righteous nonsense.

Time to shut him up for good.

Ryuki snapped his fingers and Kuno vanished into thin air, much to Akane and Ranma's shock.

"What did you do to him?" Akane asked, in fear and shock but with a hint of awe.

"Sent him far, far away," Ryuki responded. "REALLY far away."

"I could've handled him," Ranma said with arms crossed.

"True, but I hate wasting time." He got a look from Akane. "What?"

"Are you a mutant?" Akane questioned. Ryuki laughed.

"Me? A mutant? Technically, no." He then answered, "I'm an Esper."

"A what?" Ranma asked only for Hagemoto to answer.

"People who have ESP and have psychic abilities," Hagemoto said. "Ryuki here has telekinetic and teleportation abilities."

"That is true. I got my powers from my father who got it from his mother, who came from a family of Espers," Ryuki said. "Don't worry, I never use my abilities in battle unless I am forced to." He added, "That Kuno guy, however, was an exception."

"Well, thanks for taking care of him," Ranma said, smiling. "Man, he doesn't take a hint."

"What is his deal, anyway?" Ryuki asked.

"A VERY long and tiresome story," was the reply he received from both Ranma and Akane.

"Oh, okay," Ryuki responded, accepting that. "Well, I might as well explain myself. Ichijyo sent me to train Saotome-san here."

"Please, call me Ranma," Ranma said. "And what do you mean 'train'?"

"Ichijyo told me you are the wielder of the Caucasus Inzecter, correct?" Ranma nodded. "But he still defeated you, correct?" Ranma nodded again, frowning. "Well, you have yet to master Clock Up so that would probably be why he was able to beat you easily." He added, "Then again, if Ichijyo had used full power…" he looked at Ranma. "I doubt you'd be here right now."

Akane asked fearfully, "How strong is Ichijyo, really?"

Ryuki answered, "Let just say he holds back a lot." He did not want to reveal Ichijyo's vampangel identity to both of them. At full strength, Ichijyo's power as the 'Angel of Balance' (at least that is what Libra told him about Shadow's TRUE destiny) was equal to that of a god. What else would you expect from a person who not only wielded, but also lived and breathed the powers of Darkness and Light?

"So, when do we start?" Ranma asked eagerly. That was when Ryuki heard the familiar ringing sound in his ear.

"Right now," he got up. "Follow me!" Ryuki ran with Akane and Ranma following close behind. Hagemoto wanted to go but had to explain to the owner of the café about the wrecked table plus pay for their meal.

"Dang kids," he swore under his breath. He saw a gold insect fly by and knew it was the Caucasus Inzecter coming to Ranma's aid.

* * *

"Okay, where are we going?" Akane asked.

"Just follow me!" Ryuki replied before stopping in front of a random window. "Here." He held out his deck and his belt was summoned. The Caucasus Inzecter flew around Ranma before he caught it. "Empowerment of the Zodiac Dragon! Henshin!" He slid the deck into his belt.

Ranma followed and said, "Henshin," before sliding his Inzecter onto his belt.

"HENSHIN!"

Draco's armor appeared in a flash of light while Ranma was being encased in his armor. Draco extended his hand and said, "Take my hand."

"Ranma," Akane said. "You better be careful, alright?"

"Sure, Akane," Ranma said with a nod as Draco pulled him in.

Akane blinked and muttered, "I'm going to have to get used to that."

* * *

A red and silver Knightrider jumped out of the window and landed in the Mirror Dimension followed by a golden armor clad Inzecter user.

Draco got out of his vehicle and apologized, "Gomen, Ranma-san, I forgot that we don't have vehicles for you to come into the Mirror Dimension."

Ranma snapped, "Well you should've mentioned that earlier!" as he got up on his feet. "Mirror Dimension? But it looks the same."

"Look again," Draco instructed and Ranma noticed that the writing on all the signs were reversed.

"Huh?" reacted Ranma in confusion.

"The Mirror Dimension exists on the other side of mirrors. The Spider Monster that attacked your school came from here," Draco explained. "Only Zodiac Knights can pass through the Mirror Portals so far. Smart Brain has been trying to duplicate the energy wave around our armors (the Knights) to enter but to no avail. As far as I know, you need a Knight to get in here."

"So, why are we here exactly?" asked Ranma but he was blindsided. "Hey! What was that!?"

"Our opponents," Draco replied.

Standing before the two armor clad warriors were humanoid monsters in armored skin. One looked like a cheetah and another looked like a mantis.

"Flash Cheetah and Slash Mantis," Draco identified and sighed. "Small fry." He turned to say to Ranma, "You better Cast Off now."

"Why?" Ranma said arrogantly. "I can take em!" He charged and threw a punch at the two monsters but they vanished. "Huh!?" He got hit and sparks flew off his armor. "Argh!"

"These are speedy monsters," Draco said.

"Okay, fine!" Ranma got up and pulled the horn of his Inzecter. "Cast Off!"

"CAST OFF!" his Strong Mode armor exploded off him to reveal his Speed Mode. "CHANGE CAUCASUS BEETLE!"

The Flash Cheetah and Slash Mantis attacked again but Draco was ready as he threw a fist that sent the Flash Cheetah flying. "I got the cat! You handle the bug!"

"Okay!" Ranma nodded. Usually, he would be afraid of cats but due to the Flash Cheetah's near humanoid appearance, it hadn't triggered. Lucky for him. Ranma charged and swung his leg, catching the Slash Mantis in the neck before he did a spin and smashed his foot into its stomach, sending it staggering back. It then swung its large sickle-like arms and slashed at Ranma who dodged them with ease. The creature cut a nearby table in half before Ranma was able to roll away. "Close one!"

"Strike Vent!"

Draco roared as he slashed at the Flash Cheetah with his Wild Tiger Claws. They battled, claw for claw, sparks flying as the claws made their mark. Growling, Draco then stabbed with his claws but the Flash Cheetah had vanished. The same thing happened to the Slash Mantis.

"Hey, looks like they ran," Ranma said.

Both were then hit by invisible forces.

"You think so, do you?" Draco said cynically. Ranma grumbled. He hated being wrong. Draco drew a card and activated it.

"Excel Active!"

Like Shadowcobra, red Excel Streams appeared on Draco's suit but his suit's color had changed to black.

"Clock Up," Draco spoke before pressing the button on his watch.

"CLOCK UP!"

Draco vanished like the two monsters. Ranma reached down to his belt and took in a deep breath of air, "Okay, here I go. Clock Up." He pressed the button on his belt.

"CLOCK UP!"

"Woah!" Ranma said as he felt the rush and could now see Draco and the monsters clearly. Draco was in trouble since he was battling two monsters. Ranma's eyes narrowed. "MOUKO TAKABISHA!" the ki-blast rushed forward, catching the Slash Mantis by surprise. Draco looked at Ranma appreciatively.

"Looks like you have a knack for it," Draco said as he elbowed the Flash Cheetah.

"Hey, I know a few things," was Ranma's reply. "Let's finish this." He reached to his Inzecter and pressed the legs buttons.

"1, 2, 3," the buttons responded. He then pulled the horns back to their original positions. Draco nodded and drew a card before sliding it into his Dragauntlet.

"Final Vent!"

Ranma pulled the horns back into Cast Off position. "CAUCASUS POWER!" it roared. He charged towards his target. His eyes glowed for a second as a charge went through his body.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" Ranma yelled as he pummeled the Slash Mantis with his fists.

An armored tiger rushed in with a roar as Draco leapt up and landed on its back. It let out a growl as it transformed into a motorbike which then charged towards the Flash Cheetah.

"TIGER MOTOR SMASH!" Draco called out as he charged and rammed through the monster, destroying it.

"CLOCK OVER!"

Ranma rotated his shoulders and flicked his wrists. "Boy, what a rush!"

"You get a high the first time you go Clock Up," Draco said, smiling under his helmet. "It was the same for me."

"Okay, what else?" Ranma asked but was then given a response when Draco slashed him across the chest. He was sent falling. "Hey, what gives!?" he demanded.

"Now, you fight me," Draco said before he threw his clawed fist down on Ranma.

* * *

In the next chap, Ranma VS Draco. This time both of them use Clock Up. Let's see who wins, shall we?


	6. Chap 5

Chap 5: Surprises

"Woah!" Ranma cried as he rolled out of the way of Draco's attack. He stood up and glared at the Zodiac Knight. "Are you serious?!"

"Well, I was going to bring you here to train anyway," Draco shrugged, "Might as well start now."

"Heh," Ranma smirked as he took a battle stance. "Then let's see what you got!"

Outside of the Mirror Dimension and back in the real world, Akane had stayed at the window that Ranma and Draco had vanished through. She wasn't sure how they did it and since Hagemoto was of no help she really wasn't going to ask. While she gazed into the reflection, she thought she caught flashes of Ranma (in his Caucaus armor) and Draco fighting what seemed to be monsters. Then she blinked and they were gone. What were Ranma and Draco doing in there?

Back in the Mirror Dimension, things were heating up. Draco had summoned his sword and was attacking Ranma ruthlessly. He was quickly proving himself to be hundreds of levels beyond anything Kuno could dish out. Ranma realized that this wasn't going to be easy so he had better kick off the kid gloves. For the last minute or so, he had been trying to get Draco mad so he could lure him into the Hiryuu Shouten Ha, but he wasn't biting. Ranma did notice that some angry ki was coming off of him but it was diluted, like it wasn't him giving it off but something inside of him.

"_He's pissing me off!_" Ifrit bellowed to Draco. _"Let me at him!"_

"_That's what he wants you to do,"_ Yaminekoryu snorted and then said to Draco, "_I remember one of your ancestors dealing with this attack while he was traveling in China. Hiryuu Shouten Ha. A very impressive move. In fact, I think by overcoming this attack is how one of your ancestors met his wife. Now she was a woman I could get behind._"

"_This is not the time,_" Draco muttered to his partner. "_Ranma-san is proving to be just as powerful as I expected._"

"MOUKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma yelled out as he fired a ki blast at Draco but the Dragon Knight teleported at the last moment and got behind Ranma before slashing him across the back.

"Clock Up!" Draco commanded.

"CLOCK UP!" the Excel Watch echoed and Draco went into Clock Up speed, slashing at Ranma repeatedly and relentlessly. Ranma's armor had sparks flying off it as Draco kept attacking him.

"CLOCK OVER!" Draco turned to see Ranma who was slowly getting up and rested his sword on his shoulder. "Of all the rumors I've heard about you, I guess that's all that they were. Just rumors." Ranma's eyes narrowed under his helmet as he slammed his hand on the button.

"CLOCK UP!" Ranma vanished. Draco did the same.

"CLOCK UP!"

Draco and Ranma rushed at each other and swung their fists, hitting each other in the faceplate with enough force to send each other staggering. Ranma's eyes were on Draco's sword and he began thinking, '_I might need a weapon with this._' Automatically, as if responding to his thought, an axe appeared in his hand. Ranma stared at it.

"The Kunai Axe-Gun," Draco said. "A pretty useful weapon. It can be used for close range and long range. However, you have to learn how to use it!" Draco charged and swung his sword down but Ranma blocked it with his axe and then kicked Draco in the chest before slashing down on Draco's chestplate, sending sparks flying and the Dragon Knight staggering. Ranma continued his assault and slashed at Draco repeatedly. Draco was on his knees from the last strike and as Ranma was ready to finish him off, Draco brought his sword up to block the axe and then Ranma felt that he was frozen. Draco looked up, the eyes on his helmet glowing as he sent Ranma flying with telekinesis. A freeze ray surged towards Ranma, freezing him solid and then Draco charged before jumping up and executing a tornado kick that sent Ranma into the side of a building, taking a chunk out of it and shattering Ranma's frozen prison. Ranma groaned.

"Ugh…damn, I forgot about that," Ranma muttered. He couldn't exactly call Draco cheating even if this was a training battle. As far as Ranma knew, a martial artist was allowed to use any advantage he had. In some fights it was the only way a person could survive. Some viewed it as dishonorable while others viewed it as resourceful. Ranma looked to see Draco creating a fireball and then he hurled it at Ranma.

"MOUKO TAKABISHI!" Ranma cried and fired his ki blast that blew up on contact with the fireball, creating a smoke cloud. Ranma's vision was obstructed and he could barely see what was in front of him. Suddenly, the smoke cloud dispersed thanks to Draco's telekinesis. Ranma tensed up but got a shocking response from Draco.

"It's over," Draco said.

"CLOCK OVER!"

"Hey!" Ranma protested, "We were just getting started!" He then noticed that Draco's armor was fizzling. "Hey, what's wrong with your armor?" he then felt a tingling sensation too and looked down at his hands. "What's wrong with _my_ armor?"

"It's the environment here. The Mirror Dimension will break down any matter from the real world. We Zodiac Knights can survive here for a short period of time thanks to the armor since it generates an energy field, the same one that lets us enter here. However, the energy field weakens the more we fight. It's like a time limit. The Inzecter armor works the same way. We better get out of here before nothing of us is left." He then added, proudly, "By the way, that was an awesome fight, Caucasus-san."

Ranma questioned, "Caucasus?"

"Your new code-name," Draco elaborated. "You need to have a secret identity or else people like that Kuno person might go after you."

"They already are, unfortunately," Caucasus muttered.

* * *

Draco and Caucasus both leapt out the window and allowed their armors to disappear off them. Ryuki's disappeared by shattering off his body like glass while Ranma's armor vanished as soon as his Inzecter left him. Akane stood in front of them with Hagemoto.

"So, what happened in there?" Akane asked impatiently.

Ryuki just replied, "Your friend, Ranma here, seems to have a natural talent to handle Clock Up. Looks like my job here is done. Ja ne." He began to walk away.

"Hey!" Ranma called after him and Ryuki stopped before looking over his shoulder. "Next time, you and me, one on one," Ranma challenged with a confident smirk.

Ryuki smiled and nodded, "Very well. I look forward to that, Ranma Saotome." Ryuki then continued to go on his way. He was going to meet up with his girlfriend and mother.

"_You seem to like him, aibou_," Yaminekoryu said to his host.

"Hai, I do," Ryuki replied.

"_Hmph, he's still nothing compared to me_!" Ifrit growled. Ryuki sighed in response to his other half's remark.

"Ranma-san is an amazing martial artist. Though he's not much when it comes to manners, based on what I've read from his file about how his father raised him (making me grateful that okaasan raised me), I can't really blame him." He shrugged, "Besides, when it comes to the Inzecters he's still a beginner."

* * *

Ranma relayed all that had happened to Akane and Hagemoto and the man with them whistled.

"Well, if you can keep up with Ryuki then you must be good. Ryuki, so far, is the only person that can equal the boss in terms of skill and power," Hagemoto told them.

"So, you're called Caucasus now?" Akane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess I am," Ranma said as he stared down at his belt.

* * *

"So, this ancestor of mine…he married a Chinese Amazon?" Ryuki questioned.

"_Yep,_" Yaminekoryu confirmed. "_His name was Koinosuke Hasuma, another one of your ancestors that held the name Draco. He was also known as the Blind Dragon_."

"Why?"

"_Why else? He was blind! But, he was able to master the 'Eyes of the Heart' and another technique that allowed him to fight in his sleep_."

"So, tell me about this Chinese Amazons?" Ryuki continued to ask.

"_They are known as the Joketsuzoku and are a fierce warrior race rumored to have been descended from the Greek Amazons who fled to China. The day your ancestor met his wife, he had traveled to China to pick up their cooking techniques_."

"Cooking?"

"_You might not have known this but despite being blind he was a really great chef in his own right. With the Eyes of the Heart, his senses were so strong that he could tell how good his cooking was before he event tasted it. Anyway, he met his wife when he stumbled into the village and one thing led to another and he had to fight one of their warriors, his soon to be wife. Long story short: he won, she gave him the 'Kiss of Marriage', fell in love and he stayed there for a bit and had a kid. Then, he took his kid and wife to Japan for the whole ceremony to pass on the name Draco to their son," Yaminekoryu explained._

"What was her name?" Ryuki asked.

"_Pronounced properly, it would be Khu Lon._"

"Souka…" Ryuki nodded. Suddenly, his danger sensed flared up and then…

"SAOTOME! MEET YOUR DOOM!" Ryuki immediately leapt back as a large steel and spiked ball connected to a chain came down on him, sending pieces of the ground flying as it made impact.

"Nani!?" Ryuki questioned in confusion. He looked ahead to see a boy close to his age with long black hair, blue eyes and wearing a white Chinese robe. The guy in the robe then sent daggers flying out of his sleeve, straight at Ryuki, but the Knight of Dragons uses his telekinesis to stop them in mid-air.

"Hey, who are you!?" Ryuki demanded.

"_Stop asking questions and just let me kick his ass!_" Ifrit roared.

Ryuki really didn't want to let Ifrit out. If he did then Ifrit would go nuts and that usually wasn't a good thing. Of course, his opponent sent a claw attached to a chain at him and he raised his arm to allow the chain to wrap around it.

"Now you're mine!" the robed man shouted and he tugged…but Ryuki didn't budge.

'_Super strength_,' Ryuki thought in amusement. '_Gotta love it_.' He watched as the guy who had just attacked him pulling pathetically at the chain, trying to pull him over. Ryuki rolled his eyes and used his free hand to break the chain, sending the guy tumbling. He got up angrily and was about to attack when…

WHAM!

"Stupid Mousse! Put on glasses! That not Airen!" yelled a purple haired girl who was holding a pair of bonborri, Chinese maces. The young man in the white robe reached into his sleeve and pulled out the thickest glasses Ryuki had ever seen.

"_Guy must be blind as a bat!_" Yaminekoryu quipped. Ryuki chuckled.

Then, a short old woman in green, with white hair and hopping on a stick hopped over and bowed her head, "I apologize for Mousse's conduct. He thought you were someone else."

Ryuki smiled and bowed back in respect, "That is alright, Obaa-sama. No harm done."

Cologne squinted her eyes. For some reason, the boy reminded her of someone. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Oh, Ryuki Leonard Hasuma," Ryuki answered. Cologne's eyes went wide as dinner plates as she nearly had a heart attack. Hasuma? It couldn't be possible. After all these years...had she actually found another one of her descendants?"

"Did…did you say…Hasuma?" Cologne questioned.

"Hai, I did," Ryuki nodded. "Ano…who are you all?"

"My name…is Khu Lon."

Now it was Ryuki's turn for his eyes to go wide. He then kneeled down and gazed at the small old woman. "Ano...was your husband's name Koinosuke Hasuma?"

"Indeed it was," Cologne smiled brightly as she gazed at the young man in front of her. "You look so much like him."

"_Oh my god,_" Yaminekoryu gasped. "_The years have not been kind to her. Hell, she even shrunk! What happened to that voluptuous beauty that Koinosuke kicked ass against? This is just...ew."_

'_Be quiet for now_,' Ryuki said to his partner mentally before turning back to Cologne. "Um...it is good to meet you, Obaa-sama."

"The pleasure is mine, child," Cologne smiled, feeling rather emotional for the moment. It wasn't everyday that you met a long-lost relatives.

By now, Shampoo and Mousse were long lost on the conversation. Shampoo wasn't sure why this foreign boy was acting so familiar with her great-grandmother. She had to admit that he was very handsome and the ability to stay on his feet despite being tugged at by Mousse showed that he was physically strong. Breaking it showed he was stronger still. He even possessed some considerable skill if he managed to avoid Mousse's attacks. Maybe if Ling-Ling or Lung-Lung were around, she could suggest this boy as a husband for them. They were at that age after all.

Mousse just kept an eye on Ryuki. He wasn't paying any close attention to what they were saying. His mind kept going over how the boy had overpowered him and broke his chain. Of course, it wasn't long before his thoughts turned back to finding Ranma and defeating him so he could release Shampoo from his clutches.

Shampoo finally got too curious and finally spoke, "Great-grandmother, who this?"

"Oh, I guess more introductions are in order," Cologne laughed. "Shampoo, this is your cousin, Ryuki Leonard Hasuma."

"Aiyah!" Shampoo gasped. "He is Shampoo's cousin?"

"Yes, child," Cologne nodded. "I must say, it is somewhat of a surprise to find a supposedly lost part of our family here. Then again, nothing should surprise me anymore since living in Nerima."

Ryuki blinked. Nerima? Didn't Ranma and Akane come from there? And that Kuno guy too? Talk about coincidences. "You came all the way here from Nerima? Why?" Ryuki asked.

"To look for Airen!" Shampoo squealed excitedly as Mousse scowled.

"Airen?" Ryuki again questioned.

"A fine young man who has bested Shampoo and won her heart. You might just know him. His name is Ranma Saotome," Cologne told Ryuki.

Ryuki swallowed deeply. What was he supposed to do? If Mousse's previous behavior had been any indication, bringing them to Ranma would no doubt be a bad idea. Of course, they were also family, so it wasn't really right to lie to them. Maybe he could…

"Gomen nasai, I don't know where I can find this Ranma person, obaa-sama," Ryuki apologized, bending the truth ever so slightly. Cologne's eyes narrowed but then she smiled.

"That is alright, Ryuki," she said. Ryuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, obaa-sama, I'm going to be meeting my okaasan and girlfriend," Ryuki began. "Would you like to come with me?" he invited. '_I might even get some more information and help Ranma at the same time. I just hope obaa-sama does not see through me._'

* * *

The large doors of Ichijyo's office swung open with such force that they slammed into the walls, creating a thunderous sound. Ichijyo looked up from his paperwork to see Ranma walking in, confidently, followed by both Hagemoto and Akane. "So, you came back, I see," Ichijyo spoke, fixing his glasses. "Learnt everything you needed to know about your Inzecter and armor?" he asked.

"You bet!" Ranma said confidently, the Caucasus belt shining as it was strapped around his waist. "Let's go!" he challenged. Hagemoto gulped. Did Ranma not know any respect.

Ichijyo chuckled and put down his pen as he pushed aside the document he'd been signing. "It's time for my break anyway and I'm tired of signing all those documents. Very well then. Let us depart." Ichijyo got off his chair and walked out the office as did Ranma, Akane and Hagemoto.

* * *

"Baby!" Jinx exclaimed happily as she swung her arms around Ryuki, her beloved boyfriend. She was using a glamour spell to disguise herself as an Indian girl with healthy dark colored skin, shining ebony hair with pink streaks, and beautiful brown eyes. Ryuki actually preferred if she'd assumed her real appearance, but this was her request. Either form, she was gorgeous.

"Konnichiwa, Jinxy-chan," Ryuki greeted as he hugged the girl to himself. She was dressed in a black tank top and a black skirt with her usual striped blue and black stocking and combat boots. She also had on black bracelets and her black choker with the stone dangling from it. On her finger was the Promise Ring he'd given her. It was her most precious treasure. Her hair was long and went straight down her back. He looked over Jinx's shoulder to see his mother. He let go of Jinx and hugged his mother, who was dressed in a sharp business suit as usual. "Konichiwa, okaasan," he greeted, embracing her.

"Konichiwa, Ryuki-kun," she greeted back. Ryuki had promised to meet the two of them outside of one of the many restaurants located within the area of Red Horse Institute. Emiko and Jinx then noticed the extra people Ryuki had brought along. "Ryuki-kun, who are these people?"

Jinx was glaring at Shampoo. "Yeah, who are these people?" Jinx asked. '_Back off, hussy! He's mine!_'

Cologne hopped over and bowed her head, "I am Elder Khu Lon of the Joketsuzoku," she introduced herself.

"I'm Emiko Narukawa Hasuma," Emiko bowed, "Please to meet you, Elder."

"This is my great-granddaughter, Xian Fu," Cologne introduced Shampoo, "And another member of our tribe, Msu Tse."

Shampoo bowed and Mousse bowed as well, but his gaze was still on Ryuki. He knew there had to be something about Ryuki. How could anyone descended from Cologne end up born in the city and possess such skill and strength? It just didn't make any sense to him.

"It is an honor to meet you, Mrs. Hasuma," Cologne said respectfully.

"So, who exactly are you people?" Jinx asked, hands on her hips.

"And who you?" Shampoo asked.

"_His_ girlfriend," Jinx said, hooking an arm around Ryuki's possessively.

"Well Shampoo is Ryuki's cousin!" Shampoo retorted. Both Emiko and Jinx looked surprised.

"Cousin!?" Emiko and Jinx exclaimed in shock and then turned to look at Ryuki.

"It's a long story, really," Ryuki said, chuckling nervously. He pulled up a chair, "Here you go, obaa-sama," he offered. Cologne sat down after hopping off from her staff. It was nice to see such a polite young man who respected his elders, unlike Ranma.

"It is indeed a long story," Cologne coughed, "Allow me to begin."

"Better sit down then," Mousse suggested and soon everyone was seated.

* * *

Both Ranma and Ichijyo stood opposite each other as they were in the training room. Akane, Hagemoto and Yuriko were up in the observation room to watch and record all this.

"You ready, Ranma?" Ichijyo said as he gripped his Snake Deck and summoned his belt.

A buzzing sound could be heard as the Caucasus Inzecter flew into Ranma's open hand, "I'm always ready."

"Good," Ichijyo nodded, "Well, let's do this." He called, "Empowerment of the Zodiac Snake! Henshin!" Ichijyo slid the deck into his belt.

"Henshin!" Ranma called as he slid the Inzecter onto his belt. It responded, echoing his words, "HENSHIN!"

Their armors encased them. As they were about to do combat, Shadowcobra suddenly stiffened and placed the palms of his hands onto the sides of his helmet where his ears were, hissing in pain. Caucasus grew concerned.

"Hey, you okay there?" Caucasus asked in concern.

"No…" Shadowcobra whispered under his breath. He'd heard the ringing…that meant a monster was coming…but this wasn't ONE monster coming…

* * *

Ryuki grunted in pain as he placed a hand on his head. Cologne had just finished the story of how Ryuki and she were related. Emiko and Jinx were surprised to say the least. Suddenly, Ryuki stood up.

"I…need to go," he groaned before stepping away but then he saw the various reflections on the windows and other glass objects in the area. "No…"

He was seeing white figures…and a lot of them.

"Everybody down!" he shouted before all hell broke loose.

Out of every reflective surface around them, dozens of white insect-like creatures started leaping out. Ryuki had instantly recognized them from his many encounters with Mirror Monsters. They were called Whitesleepers. Normally they weren't too much of a threat but it was either when they got together in large groups or started their metamorphosis was when they began to get dangerous. Ryuki was already up and ready to fight while Jinx made sure that Emiko was protected. The Amazons seemed a little surprised but were already drawing their weapons.

The Whitesleepers came hard and fast. It was obvious that they were hungry and that they were not going to wait. Ryuki had no space to transform and Jinx was having the same problem. They were able to use their natural powers so the Whitesleepers would be having trouble actually getting their meal as well. The Amazons were proving just how strong they were by keeping up with the Mirror Monsters and actually beating them back. Shampoo was whirling her bonborri and breaking the heads of several Whitesleepers. Mousse was whacking several of them with his 'Blow of the Swan Fist,' but Ryuki could have sworn that he had glimpsed a swan-shaped training potty. Cologne was also proving that her extreme age was not a hindrance as she avoided blows and beat back several Whitesleepers.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Emiko smiled as she whipped out a camcorder. "I've never managed to catch my little Ryuki fighting monsters before."

"Okasaaaaan!" Ryuki moaned as he torched several Whitesleepers. "Is this really the time?"

Emiko just giggled as she continued recording the fight. She obviously had much faith in her son's abilities and those of his friends.

The battle continued but the Whitesleepers were proving determined as more of the spilled into the Real World. Ryuki grimaced as he saw this and wasn't quite sure if he would be able to continue fighting like this unless he was able to transform. A Whitesleeper actually slipped past his defenses and was about to attack when laser blasts lanced into the mob of Mirror Monsters and began to blast them away. Several Whitesleepers went down and the smoke cleared to reveal a motorcycle with a sidecar speeding towards the battle.

"Shadow! Caucasus!" Ryuki cheered.

The vehicle continued to race towards the battle. Shadocobra was driving and he turned his attention towards Caucasus, who was riding in the sidecar, "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this!" Caucasus laughed.

With a single jump, Caucasus leapt high above the heads of the fighters and Whitesleepers. With the attention solely focused on him, he reached to his belt and unlocked the horns of his Inzecter. Energy ripped through his body and unlocked the bulky armor fitted on him.

"Cast Off!" Caucasus called as he pulled the horns back.

"CAST OFF!" the armor echoed as the thick pieces of metal suddenly fired off in all directions.

The pieces of armor collided with several of the Whitesleepers and put them to the ground. Caucasus landed in the centre of the fallen enemies as his horns folded up onto his helmet. "CHANGE CAUCASUS BEETLE!"

Cologne watched the golden warrior descend on the battle and land. She easily recognized the aura as that of her reluctant son-in-law, '_Oh ho. So this is what you're up to, Son-in-law._'

Caucasus had spied the three Amazons when he arrived at the battle and he resisted the urge to groan. First Kuno and now the Amazons had appeared. He only knew it was a matter of time before the other headaches in his life made an appearance. Ignoring the grim thought, Caucasus turned his focus back to the battle.

Shadowcobra came to a halt as he got to the battlefield before dismounting his vehicle. He began shooting at Whitesleepers that came to close using his SNK-Gunblade. He looked to see Ryuki and Jinx taking a moment to catch their breath after fighting so many opponents on the fly.

"I'd transform now if I were you," he spoke. "Caucasus and I may be good, but we aren't good enough to take on this many Whitesleepers without backup."

"Hai," Ryuki nodded as he drew his deck, summoning his belt. "Empowerment of the Zodiac Dragon! Henshin!"

Ryuki slid his deck into his belt and his armor quickly made its appearance in a flash of light. Emiko had to withhold a delighted squeal as she caught the event on tape. The Amazons were shocked to see this, even Cologne. She had heard about the Zodiac Knights from old legends and stories. She was just so surprised to see that her own great-grandson had been chosen to become one of the legendary warrior of the Zodiac and representing the dragon as well. She felt great pride as well.

Jinx took a calming breath before she raised her hand into the air. A buzzing sound filled the small group's ears as a black mechanical beetle flew down from the sky and came to rest in Jinx's open palm.

"Henshin!" she called before snapping the beetle onto her belt.

"HENSHIN!" the Inzecter echoed before Jinx was engulfed in a black and purple suit of armor which covered her entire body. Shampoo was surprised to see the girl she'd jus met donning a suit of armor that just appeared upon her body.

Shadowcobra nodded before he pressed a switch on his ZX-Shadow Basher. The entire vehicle began to shift and change. The side care split apart and shifted to look like a pair of legs while the motorcycle itself twisted so that the wheels began to look like hands and the front like the head. The left hand held a claw while the right hand was armed with 6 cannons. The two sections combined and the vehicle was now a rather intimidating robot.

"Let us begin," Shadowcobra spoke before everyone turned their attention to the mob of Whitesleepers.

The following battle was something that many would call the Great Whitesleeper Massacre. While the Whitesleepers themselves were a formidable force in numbers, when they were up against two Smart Brain warriors, two Zodiac Knights, three Amazons, and one large mech with a ridiculous amount of firepower, their numbers were cut down very quickly. Soon, there were only a few Whitesleepers left.

"We'd better finish this soon," Draco commented. "You never know what these things are going to do."

The Whitesleepers seemed to hear him before they got to their knees and started hugging the ground with their hands over their heads. A number of the warriors there seemed to take this as a symbol of surrender.

"Ha!" Shampoo smiled. "Strange monsters know they beat!"

"Damn!" Shadowcobra cursed. "We need to destroy them now!"

Everyone was confused at his sudden desire to destroy them, but it was quickly sated when the Whitesleepers' backs started bulging as if they were about to explode. No one was able to move fast enough before the Whitesleepers' bodies popped open and new beasts came flying out.

These new monsters had sapphire colored bodies which looked covered in armor. Their heads were similar to that of a dragonfly's that they even had wings on their heads that matched. They were also giving a somewhat stronger aura than the Whitesleepers did.

"Dragoonflies," Shadowcobra growled. "This just got a lot harder."

"Then I think we shouldn't hold back," Draco spoke as he reached to his belt.

"Agreed," Shadowcobra nodded as he reached for his own belt.

Both Zodiac Knights drew their cards and turned them over for all to see. Draco had drawn his Survivor Rekka card while Shadowcobra had drawn his Fusion Vent card. Flames seemed to leap around Draco as his armguard changed into his Dragblaster.

The 'mouth' of Draco's Dragblaster opened and he slipped the Survivor card onto a port within in before snapping the jaws close. "SURVIVE!"

As for Shadowcobra, he slid the card into the head of his staff, just like he usually did.

"FUSION VENT!"

The flames whirled around Draco in searing hot vortex before dispersing themselves and revealing Draco, who'd know changed. At the same time Shadowcobra's monsters; Stingdiver, Metalceros and Genosnaker, had all come together to create Genocide. It was his composite and strongest beast.

Draco stood now in a full suit of crimson armor with golden trimmings. His helmet's visor had also changed, now edged with gold and held a pair of antennae at the brow. This was his Survivor Mode.

Shadowcobra's monster, Genocide, was a hulking beast with a metal plated body, golden claws, a long purple neck and tail as well as a pair of pink wings. The head resembled a cobra, but with a sharp horn on top of its snout. Shadowcobra stood in front of his creature as he got ready along with Draco,

Everyone collected were watching this in awe, and Cologne wondered if she could introduce her long-lost great-grandson and his friend into the Amazon tribe. Their strength would be worthy additions.

"Let's go!" Shadowcobra shouted as he leapt onto his ZX-Shadow Basher and began taking the controls

"Hai!" Draco nodded before taking flight as well. He reached for his DRA-Phone and summoned his ZX-Jet Slinger.

While Draco and Shadowcobra were using their cards, Jinx did her own transformation as well. By tapping the thorax button on her Inzecter, she, like Caucasus, also activated her Cast Off system.

"Cast Off!" she commanded.

"CAST OFF!" the Scarab Inzecter echoed before her armor detached and fired in all directions. The purple eyes of her helmet flashed as the Inzecter announced, "CHANGE SCARAB BEETLE!"

Caucasus, seeing Jinx's Speed Mode, got an idea, "Ready to go Clock Up, girl?"

Jinx gave Caucasus a look under her helmet and replied, "You didn't even have to ask. Clock Up!" She slammed her palm on a button on the side of her belt.

Caucasus did the same, slapping the button on his belt as well. "Clock Up!" he commanded.

"CLOCK UP!" their Inzecters roared loudly, activating their Clock Up systems.

The Jet Slinger zoomed into the area as Draco landed in the cockpit. The huge white and black combat bike emblazoned with Smart Brain's emblem was armed, dangerous and ready to take down all opponents. With the fire power of a tank and the maneuverability of a hovercraft, the Jet Slinger was Draco's most prized vehicle.

Shadowcobra took careful aim and began to fire at the flying Dragoonflies. He fired six missiles from the Shadow Basher's left hand. The missiles then split apart into 4 each, before they exploded upon impact with the Dragoonflies.

Draco, meanwhile, was firing at the flying monsters with his own ammunition. He aimed carefully and pressed a button to allow his vehicle to activate the missile trays that were flanking the front. 8 missiles, on each side, 16 in total popped out and then flew straight at the monsters, destroying them.

While all this was happening, Jinx and Caucasus were taking down the Dragoonflieas at Clock Up speed. Their opponents never stood a chance.

"CLOCK OVER!"

Soon, only a few Dragoonflies remained. Shadowcobra leapt off his robot and brought out his staff. At the same time, Draco leapt off his own vehicle and got ready with his own Dragblaster. They reached to their belts and drew out their Final Vent cards.

They then simultaneously slid them into their card readers, thus activating them.

"FINAL VENT!"

"SURVIVOR FINAL VENT!"

"DARKHOLE CRUSH!" Shadowcobra dashed towards the Dragoonflies and leapt into the air before coming down on them with a devastating corkscrew kick. They were sent flying from the hit and towards Genocide that had created a vortex in its chest, sucking them in.

"DRAGON METEOR FIRESTORM!" Draco summoned forth Dragonzer, that had evolved into its Survivor Mode of Dragonrizer before he leapt out and rode on its back. As the powerful dragon descended, it began to fold in its body as a wheel popped out of its chest and another wheel popped out from behind. The monster had morphed into a motorcycle. The motorcycle's wheels screeched as they came onto the ground. Draco then popped a wheelie, allowing Dragonrizer to shoot fireballs at the Dragoonflies to block their paths of escape and also destroying a few. "The Dragon Motorbike then smashed into them, destroying them once and for all.

Draco put on the brakes of his bike and dismounted from it, looking over the area. He let out a sigh of relief as all the enemies were gone. His own monsters popped into existence and began to gobble up the energy cores floating around. Even Dragonrizer and Genocide got in on it. He reached down to his belt and slid out the deck, allowing his armor to shatter off and vanish. Jinx removed the Scarab Inzecter and let it fly, thus undoing her own transformation.

Shadowcobra, meanwhile, merely walked away along with Caucasus. Actually, he had to drag Caucasus away. Seeing the Amazons here of all places was not a good thing, so he decided that Caucasus needed to go before his identity was exposed. The Shadow Basher converted back into vehicle mode before Shadowcobra got on the bike as Caucasus leapt into the sidecar. As they both drove off, Cologne was keeping a watchful eye on Caucasus before chuckling. There was still enough time to confront her 'Son-In-Law', but now she wanted to get to know her long-lost great-grandson.

"RYUKI-KUN!" Emiko squealed shrilly as she went up to her son, "That was amazing! I got some really great shots too!" Ryuki could only groan in embarrassment at his mother's enthusiasm. Jinx giggled.

"Well then, Ryuki," Cologne said as she hopped over to her great grandson, "I would've never believed that you were a Zodiac Knight. You live up to the name Draco. I am proud of you and Koinosuke would've been proud too that you carry his name with honor."

"Arigatou, obaa-sama," Ryuki nodded.

Shampoo hopped over and glomped her cousin. Jinx just glared and hissed. Even though Shampoo was related to Ryuki, she was a _distant_ cousin, so there was still a _possibility_ for anything to happen. "Cousin Ryuki, that armor was too too great! You amazing warrior!"

Ryuki, blushed, "Arigatou, Xian-chan."

Mousse, of course, didn't want to make a big deal out of it, even though it was. However, things were starting to make a little sense to him. Despite Ryuki being born in the city, he still had Amazon blood in him and seeing him fight was proof that he was indeed Cologne's great-grandson. Cologne's line always gave birth to the strongest warriors of their tribe.

"You must simply tell me everything you've been through as a Zodiac Knight," Cologne prompted, "_After_ I give you some training."

"Training?" Emiko echoed, looking up from the recording she'd made.

"Training?" Jinx echoed, while she was still glaring a little at Shampoo.

"Training?" Ryuki echoed, curiously.

"Why, yes," Cologne nodded, "You are my descendant, and as such have every right to learn the secret techniques of the Joketsuzoku."

Mousse protested, "But, Elder, he's an outsider!" He got a whack on the heads from Cologne's cane.

"Watch your mouth, Mousse! Even if he was not born within the walls of the tribe, he still has Amazon blood, _my_ Amazon blood. And as you have seen, his abilities are amazing."

Mousse grumbled, "Only because of that armor."

"I heard that, and the armor only increases the skills of the wearer and Ryuki's skills were already amazing to begin with." She then turned to look at Ryuki, "So, Ryuki, how about it?"

Ryuki contemplated it. It would help him rediscover a part of his heritage, and maybe the new techniques could help him in the future. He then bowed and accepted, "I accept, Obaa-sama."

Cologne cackled in amusement, "Good, very good, now you have a lot to learn so we better start soon."

"But, Great-grandmother, we are supposed to be looking for Airen!" Shampoo cried and got a bop on the head.

"Patience, child, we have all the time for that. I feel he is not too far, but this has become a priority."

"Maybe you'd like to stay with us," Emiko offered.

"Hai, please come and stay with us!" Ryuki added.

Jinx just kept her eyes trained on the Amazons, Shampoo especially, and sighed, "Fine…"

* * *

Back at Smart Brain, Ranma's armor quickly vanished as his Inzecter flew off. He had a troubled look on his face. "Why the hell are they here!?"

Ichijyo had also banished his armor as he looked at Ranma in concern, "I have a feeling you have a history with them."

"Like you'd never believe."

"Try me."

And thus, Ranma began to tell Ichijyo everything he knew about the Amazons and what they'd put him through. Ichijyo listened without interruption.

* * *

ZK: Wow, Ryuki is actually a descendant of Cologne! I bet he'll get to learn the techniques Ranma and Ryoga have mastered and become better at them. What techniques should Ryuki be able to learn?

Anyway, do you think Kuno should return or do you want Ryoga to make an appearance? Tell me, ok? Can u guess where Kuno is? Anyway, who else from the NWC should arrive and I have a plan to give Ryoga an Inzecter as well…and maybe Mousse too once he finds out about the Inzecters' power. Give me any suggestions, ok?


	7. Chap 6

Chap 6: Stinger

"They're his WHAT!?" Ranma yelled at Ichijyo after they'd return from the battle.

"I just received a call from Ryuki. Apparently, Cologne is his Great-grandmother and Shampoo is his cousin," Ichijyo repeated.

Ranma just stood there in shock. "Is there something else I should know?"

"Well, they'll be staying with Ryuki's family," Ichijyo replied. Ranma groaned. "But, don't worry. Ryuki promised me that he wouldn't tell them where you were. I told him what you told me."

"Great…" Ranma muttered sarcastically, "And he doesn't have to tell them. Sooner or later they're going to track me."

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Elder Cologne will be training him as well. I do believe that he will be learning some of the techniques you know."

* * *

Ryuki had decided to tell Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse the truth that he did know Ranma but had made a vow to not lead them to him because of all the things he'd heard. Mousse growled while Cologne nodded. Ryuki had made the promise to Ichijyo and well…Ryuki always kept his promises.

"Obaa-sama, is this really necessary?" Ryuki asked. He was hung up in some sort of elaborate harness and only his right arm was free. However, his entire right hand was wrapped up in cloth to only expose his pointing finger.

"Lister here, Ryuki," Cologne said to her Great-grandson, "This is the training method us Amazons have used for centuries. It's absolutely fool proof." Cologne was standing on a rather large boulder that was suspended by rope.

Jinx, Shampoo and Mousse had accompanies them. They were still in the Hasuma-Narukawa Estate, but in a large area that looked like a small forest. It would suffice for this training. Jinx had her hands on Ryuki's Zodiac Deck. That would mean he wouldn't have access to any of his Zodiac Powers. Super Strength was one of them so now he would have to rely on his own strength and skill. Also, his power of geokinesis could not be used either.

"Are you ready, Ryuki?" Cologne asked, "Just sense the breaking point."

"I'm ready," Ryuki said firmly. He began swinging back and forth, building up his momentum. Cologne was on the hanging rock and after building up some good momentum, send the rock flying at Ryuki. "HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Ryuki yelled out loud as he got ready and thrust his finger at the rock…

WHAM!!

"Itai…"

Jinx flinched as Shampoo gasped. Mousse, however, was chuckling.

Ryuki had rammed into the rock instead, face first. He swung back with a dazed look on his face, groaning, but shook his head to get out the cobwebs. A hit like that would usually knock a normal person out, but Ryuki had built up an endurance…This training reminded him of when Ichijyo was teaching Ryuki how to master his own telekinetic gifts. Ryuki suffered a concussion after that one session and developed a phobia of bricks for a few weeks.

"Again!" Cologne said as she sent the rock sailing again at Ryuki who once again got ready to shatter it…

* * *

WHAM!

POW!

BASH!

"You're not even trying!" Cologne cried out in frustration.

"Shouldn't we be stopping this?" Jinx asked as she looked up to see her beloved boyfriend hanging limply in his harness. He was developing some pretty nasty bruises.

"If cousin is strong, cousin will be able to master Breaking Point technique," Shampoo said confidently.

"Or die trying," Mousse added but Shampoo knocked him upside the head.

"Mousse no helping!" she snapped.

Jinx looked up to see Ryuki panting. He had almost got it. Also, the look in his eyes…she knew he would not give up even if it killed him.

"One last time, Ryuki, and use your senses, not your eyes, to look for the Breaking Point!" Cologne instructed.

"Hai!" Ryuki nodded but this time he decided to close his eyes. He began to build up a momentum and when he heard the 'swish' of the boulder coming at him, he swung towards it.

Jinx closed her eyes. She couldn't look.

'_Look with your senses, not your eyes!_' Ryuki repeated in his mind…_'THERE!'_ He then thrust out his arm.

POW!

Cologne shook her head in dismay as her Great-grandson once again failed to shatter the rock. Maybe this city living had softened him up as well as relying on his powers instead of his skills. She was about to call it quits when she looked down to see a hairline crack on the rock. The crack then started to spread all over the rock boulder. They started to spread faster and faster, until…

BOOM!

The rock boulder itself shattered into tiny pieces. The force of the explosion pushed Ryuki back and Cologne had to jump onto a tree branch to be safe from it.

"Yat…ta…" Ryuki said tiredly before he suddenly fell asleep, hanging in the harness without a care. He was just so tired now. Cologne watched him collapse while she nodded in satisfaction at her great-grandson's success.

"Definitely my Great-Grandson," she smiled.

Next would be the Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire technique.

* * *

Ryuki had placed himself in front of a medium-sized bonfire. Cologne was on the other side as she threw several chestnuts into the flames. Ryuki was somewhat confused at what they were doing before Cologne decided to explain it.

"This technique is called the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, otherwise known as the Chesnut Fist for short," she explained. "The training for this technique involves moving so fast that the chestnuts can be pulled out without burning the trainee's hands."

"Is that even possible?!" Jinx cried.

"Yes," Mousse sighed in disinterest.

"It is," Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo take training when she younger. Airen learn technique in one week. He so good."

Mousse suppressed a growl lest he get a cane to the head. It was obvious to Jinx that he really didn't like Ranma because he had captured Shampoo's interest. She had heard that he already had a fiancée so just why was Shampoo chasing him?

"Ranma-san went through this training?" asked Ryuki.

"He did," Cologne nodded. "Son-in-Law did master the technique in one week where most Amazons take a month. Now you understand part of my interest in chasing him. Shampoo is quite taken with him and adding him to the family would strengthen our bloodline."

"So you are doing your duty as a grandmother in trying to secure Shampoo's happiness, and your duty as a Matriarch in upholding your laws?" asked Ryuki. His cousin had versed him in Amazon laws when he asked why she was initially chasing Ranma.

"Correct," Cologne nodded. "Now, Grandson, are you prepared?"

"Hai, Obaa-sama," Ryuki nodded.

He stared into the flames and managed to pick out where the chestnuts were sitting. Normally he could use his power to reach into the flames and pick out the chestnuts. Having the Power of Combustion made one rather fireproof in most situations. Sadly, that would ruin the point of the training so he had to do this normally. Steeling himself for the pain that was sure to come, Ryuki went for it.

"HAH!" he cried before launching his hands into the flames.

A few minutes later, Ryuki was being nursed by Jinx, who was tending to the burns on his hands. A small pile of burnt chestnuts were next to the bonfire. Cologne was inspecting the burns on his hands to see how he did for his first attempt.

"Hmmm," she pondered. "You did reasonably well for a first try, Grandson."

"Really, Obaa-sama?" asked Ryuki before a knife of pain lanced through his hands. "Itai!"

"Aiyah," Shampoo gasped. "Cousin so good! Shampoo burn hands too too bad when she first try!"

"It's not that impressive," Mousse grumbled, despite knowing that it was. Most trainees had to stop training after the first attempt so they could heal before going back at it. With Ryuki wounded so little, he was definitely going to gain some notice from the other elders if Cologne sent word back about his existence.

"Now, Grandson," Cologne spoke again. "Would you like to continue training?"

"Hai!" Ryuki nodded with conviction.

So it continued. Ryuki continuously tried to learn the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. He was getting better at it with each passing attempt as well. Cologne had watched with interest and admitted that if she hadn't hit her wayward son-in-law with the Cat's Tongue shiatsu; he may have learnt the Amaguriken in the span of a day or two. Another factor was that Ryuki was used to fighting in many more life or death situations. As such, he had learnt how to be fast very quickly.

After a few overnight hospital trips, Ryuki was back at training three days after beginning the training. Cologne sat expectantly near the fire after dumping some more chestnuts in. Shampoo, Jinx, and Mousse were at the sidelines watching the event.

"When you are ready, Grandson," Cologne spoke as Ryuki concentrated.

"Hai," Ryuki nodded. He took a deep breath before looking to the flames. He then put all he had into his movements.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" he called as he launched his hands into the flames.

Cologne watched with pride as Ryuki's hands blurred through the flames. He showed no sign of being injured or pain. He finally stopped as his hands were shown to be filled with slightly burnt chestnuts.

"Yatta!" he cheered before he realized what he was holding. He dropped the chestnuts very quickly. "Itai! I forgot how hot they were!"

"Cousin so silly!" Shampoo giggled.

"Very good, Grandson," Cologne smiled. "I think you would be serious contender against Son-in-Law."

"Aww, you praise me too much," Ryuki smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, so humble," Shampoo giggled. "He be good catch back in village."

Jinx stiffened and sent Shampoo an evil eye. The bubbly Amazon didn't even notice the glare directed at her.

* * *

Next was the Splitting Cat Hairs technique was relatively easy training for Ryuki. He was able to move fast enough to create after-images of himself to confuse his opponent, which was his cousin Shampoo. He surprised her with the speed in which he learnt it and then he smiled at her. Oh, if he wasn't her cousin…well, the Splitting Cat Hairs was easy for him. He did have training using the previous Axel System as well as the current Clock Up system. The Splitting Cat Hair was a speed based technique and with his experience it was a piece of cake.

* * *

Ryuki and Cologne were standing out in a large clearing. Cologne had just finished drawing a large spiral in the dirt. She took her cane up and looked at her great-grandson. She was impressed that he had progressed so well over the past week. He was definitely in the same class as Ranma and Ryoga. There was only one thing that she could teach him that could put him close to her son-in-law.

"Listen close Great-Grandson," Cologne spoke. "This is one of the most powerful attacks that I can teach you. It is the Hiryu Shoten Ha, otherwise known as the Heavenly Dragon Ascension Blast. It is a ready favorite of Son-in-Law."

"Ranma-san tried to use it on me when we were sparring," Ryuki nodded. "I didn't let his insults get to me though."

"That's good," Cologne nodded. "Then that means you can slip into the Soul of Ice already. But you will have to be trained in the movements so we will test how strong your Soul of Ice is."

Off to the side, the usual audience of Jinx, Shampoo, and Mousse were watching how it was going. Today, Emiko was also part of the audience. She had her usual camcorder because she wanted to get a good recording of Ryuki's training.

"Emiko-san?" asked Cologne. "Could you come here?"

Emiko left her camcorder to Jinx and walked over to where Ryuki and Cologne were standing. She was a little confused at what she could possibly do to be helpful. She may have metahuman abilities, but she was a fashion designer, not a fighter.

"Did you bring what I asked you?" Cologne asked. Mirth was beginning to show in her voice.

"Yes," Emiko nodded.

"Good," Cologne smiled. "Now, you shall make an attack only the mother of Ryuki could make. Are you prepared?"

"Oh!" Emiko gasped. She realized now just what she was supposed to do. Well, she wasn't about to let her little Ryuki down. "Yes!"

"Good," Cologne nodded. "Then begin!"

Ryuki watched as his mother reached into her jacket and pulled out a small slip of paper. He was expecting her to attack but instead she turned straight towards the audience and waved it, "Oh, Jinx! Do you want to see this photo from the last pool party we had? The girls from Ryuki's class all wanted a copy of it!"

"ACK!" Ryuki cried. He leaped forward to try and snatch it away from her. "Okaasan! No!"

Ryuki had a very good reason to be embarrassed by that photo. You see, there was a huge class party that Emiko had thrown for his class since it was his birthday. Ryuki still couldn't believe that all his classmates were girls at the time. So, he had invited Ichijyo and Takada. Ichijiyo came because Ryuki begged but Takada was there in a flash since there were so many girls. It didn't help that the girls were wearing all sorts of sexy swimsuits in attempts to snag Ryuki as a future boyfriend. Whenever Takada would try to flirt with the girls, they would turn him down saying they had their eye on Ryuki. Takada got angry at this and started a water war with Ryuki, splashing at him. Emiko was taking pictures the whole time and Takada had taken the war out of the pool. In an attempt to attack Ryuki, he had accidentally pulled down his trunks him. All the girls had developed nosebleeds so they had to clean the pool afterwards. It didn't help that Emiko had gotten a picture of it either. One thing could be said for it though. No one had heard Ichijyo laugh that hard before.

Emiko dodged the leap for the photo as Jinx and Shampoo came running. Both of them caught a glimpse of the photo and started giggling.

"Oh, if you not Shampoo's cousin," the bubbly Amazon giggled.

"Hmm," Jinx purred. "He's definitely gotten bigger since then."

"Ahhhh!" Ryuki cried from embarrassment as he launched himself for the photo.

"Look at this one," Emiko smiled as she pulled out another photo as she dodged the leap. "This was taken when Ryuki was only seven years old! It was his first play too!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ryuki cried.

Jinx and Shampoo were subject to Ryuki on stage with a bunch of other little kids. He was dressed up in a bear suit that looked absolutely adorable on him. The girls started cooing over the photo and commenting how adorable little Ryuki was in his little bear suit.

"Stop!" Ryuki called with another leap for the photo.

CRACK!

Ryuki was put to the ground with a large bump on his head. Cologne landed lightly on the ground while shaking her head. It was obvious that while he had a remarkable hold on his temper, he was very susceptible to being embarrassed. Well, it was a little better than her son-in-law anyway.

"You didn't even follow the spiral!" she frowned. "If you want to use the Hiryu Shoten Ha, then you have to have a true Soul of Ice! That means you can't let yourself be embarrassed by little things like photos!"

"Hai, Obaa-sama," Ryuki commented with his face full of dirt.

Training had continued from there. It was unbelievable how many embarrassing things Emiko had stockpiled from Ryuki's childhood. She didn't stop no matter how much Ryuki begged her to. Shampoo and Jinx delighted in seeing what Emiko had shown them. Ryuki just kept getting extremely embarrassed about what his mother had. It had been some time before he actually managed to complete the spiral. It took even longer before he actually managed to do it properly without getting distracted by the photos that his mother was showing Shampoo and Jinx.

"Well done, Great-Grandson," Cologne acknowledged. "You can do a complete spiral without getting distracted. That is something to be proud of."

"Oh, Ryuki!" Emiko squealed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"However," Cologne commented. "That is only half of the training. The other half we will do tomorrow. Get some rest, Great-Grandson. You've earned it."

"Arigatou, Obaa-sama," Ryuki smiled brightly.

"You are very welcome," Cologne smiled before laughing heartily.

"Come on, baby," Jinx smiled as she tugged at Ryuki's arm. "Let's go get some rest."

"Hai, Jinxy-chan," Ryuki smiled.

* * *

The city of Tokyo was calm as night came over. There were a few people working late and there were others who were out enjoying the night life. There were no Mirror Monsters making trouble and the various places that were known for weirdness and such were quite as well. In all, it seemed that the city was going to be peaceful for the night.

"SWEETO!"

Never mind. It seemed that Happosai had arrived, looking for his wayward 'pupil'.

* * *

Ryuki and Cologne returned to where they were practicing the Hiryu Shoten Ha yesterday with their usual group of viewers following. Emiko came again since she wanted to witness her son mastering a powerful martial arts technique. Ryuki was donned in his exercise clothes, but he had something else on him as well. There were metal cables attached to wristbands running up his arms and across his chest. There were similar cables running down his legs.

"Ano...Obaa-sama, what are these cables for?" Ryuki asked in confusion.

"Just a little something to keep your battle aura in," Cologne explained. "Try manifesting your aura."

Ryuki blinked but did as she asked. In a split-second, the cables snapped tight. His limbs were forced behind his back, practically crippling him. With no legs to hold him up, Ryuki did a face plant into the dirt again.

"Those cables are made of memory metal," Cologne explained as she brought out a pail of water. "They will react to the least amount of heat and put you in that position."

Cologne poured the cold water on Ryuki, which made the memory metal soften and release Ryuki. The young man got back to his feet and coughed to get the dirt out of his throat.

"So I can't let any spark of my aura out or else I get constricted," Ryuki nodded. "That's clever, Obaa-sama."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Great-Grandson," Cologne snickered. "Nice try though."

"So what else will we be doing today?" Ryuki asked.

"You will be fighting an opponent to use the attack," Cologne replied before turning to the audience. "Mousse! You will be Ryuki's opponent!"

"Sure, sure," Mousse grumbled. He didn't like being on the receiving end of the Hiryu Shoten Ha. He learnt just how effective it was after Happosai had hit Ranma with the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion. Mousse had thought that he could finally defeat Ranma once and for all, but the old ghoul had snatched victory from his fingers and had taught Ranma that attack. Mousse was still a little sore at one of his many chances at Shampoo lost.

This time, however, maybe he would be able to overcome it and possibly defeat Ryuki. He still didn't think Ryuki was much, only convinced that his armor and powers were his strength and he didn't have much skill to back him up…

Oh, he would be proven wrong.

"_Hey, aibou_," Yaminekoryu whispered into Ryuki's ear, "_Let me at him_."

"You want to fight him?" Ryumi whispered back.

"_No, but I'm gonna help you make him mad enough and then, well_…" Yaminekoryu snickered, "_You'll see_…"

Cologne's eyes narrowed as she saw the astral form of Yaminekoryu hover over her great-grandson. The same demon had been bonded to her Koinosuke as well. It took her awhile to get used to but she loved Koinosuke so much that she accepted the demon. He was a part of him, after all and he did help out.

"Are we going to begin or are you going to continue talking to yourself?" Mousse said in a bored tone.

"Make sure you keep your glasses on," Ryuki mocked.

"And, begin!" Cologne said, giving the signal.

* * *

Ichijyo, meanwhile, was in his office as he read the paper. He read one of the headlines and quirked an eyebrow.

The headline read: "MYSTERIOUS UNDERWEAR THIEF HAS STRUCK AGAIN!"

He continued reading. The police were baffled as numerous complaints from women who'd lost their underwear had increased. Also, some women have sighted that the perpetrator was a 'little troll' of some sort.

Remembering several of Ranma's stories, Ichijyo knew that this could someone from Nerima that had come to track Ranma down. Kuno had not been sighted and neither was his sister, Kodachi. The Kuno family wasn't one of Ichijyo's favorites. True, they were an honorable samurai family, but the present generation was a disgrace…plus they were insane too. Also, no sightings of that girl Ukyo or a certain Lost Boy by the name of…

His phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello? An intruder? I see. Well, I'll be coming down there to meet with this intruder." He hung up and wrapped himself in shadows, teleporting him to the secret underground lab.

Ichijyo arrived in the lab to see numerous personnel, security guards and operative on the ground, unconscious with numerous injuries. He listened and heard a scuffle and calmly walked over to the source.

There, standing before him, was a young man about Ranma's age in a sleeveless yellow shirt, black pants, sandals, and with binding tied around his shins. There was also a yellow and black bandanna around his head.

"WHERE'S RANMA!?" he screamed.

'_This must be Ryoga_,' Ichijyo guessed as he walked over to the Lost Boy. "You know that this is a restricted area, right?"

"Who are you!?" Ryoga yelled.

"You've intruded into _my_ building," Ichijyo said with his eyes narrowed, "_I_ should be asking you that."

"Look, I was looking for Ranma and have no idea how I got here and then these goons tried to attack me."

"I can see that it was self defense," Ichijyo nodded. "So, you're looking for Ranma." He smirked, "I think we can talk. Follow me."

"Where?" Ryoga asked in confusion.

"To my office and better stay close and don't get lost," Ichijyo said before turning. "Oh, and my name is Ichijyo Amakusa."

"Ryoga Hibiki," Ryoga nodded.

"I know," Ichijyo replied. It would appear that another candidate had appeared. Ranma was good and all but a new Inzecter user would be useful as well and Ryoga's capabilities were remarkable. He also had a one-track mind but that could be fixed. He'd read Ryoga's mind and found some very interesting information.

* * *

Ryuki kept his cool as he continuously dodged and avoided all of Mousse's attacks. Non of Mousse's weapons could touch him. It was fortunate that Ryuki's Orphenoch abilities included enhanced reflexes so dodging was easy for him. He could see Mousse's expression. He was growing frustrated and annoyed, but not angry…yet.

Time to let Yaminekoryu into the driver's seat as some of the demon's personality mingled with Ryuki's own.

"I think I know why you chose hidden weapons as your forte, Duck-Boy," Ryuki said as Mousse's eyes narrowed under his glasses. "It's because you're coward."

Cologne smirked. Now it began.

Mousse, from the comment, grew infuriated and demanded, "WHAT!?" he sent a weighted chain at Ryuki's head only for him to duck and then stand back up smirking.

"You use those cheap magic tricks to win your fights! I should be calling you a chicken instead of a duck!" Ryuki mocked.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Mousse shouted, enraged as he sent knives flying at Ryuki. Jinx and Emiko gasped as the knives went sailing. However, he calmly held up his hand and then the knives just bounced back from a psychic barrier.

"Got your feathers ruffled?" Ryuki grinned. "If you can't beat me, then you can never beat Ranma. Face it, you're in a much lower league, _chicken_-boy."

That comment was the straw that broke the camel's back. Mousse's red aura rose up as his anger did as well. He would not be insulted by an outsider!!

"DIE!!" Mousse yelled out, jumping high to execute a fatal blow. Ryuki's calm blue aura flared a bit as his green eyes flashes.

"HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!" Ryuki shouted out before throwing his fist high into the air. The combination of cold and hot aura then created a tornado of power, blowing dirt and leaves away.

Both Ryuki and Mousse were caught in the middle.

Jinx dug in her heels to keep herself standing as did Emiko who was holding tightly to her camera. The tornado was spinning around with great speed as it rose up high into the air…

Then, as soon as it had begun, it had ended. The tornado dissipated and then a calming breeze replaced it. There was dust cloud and a lone figure could be seen as his silhouette stood tall in the cloud of dust. Ryuki then walked out of the dust cloud, a little dirty, with Mousse on his shoulder. Mousse had received the brunt of the attack and had passed out. Ryuki gently lay the martial artist down on the grass. Cologne hopped over, followed by Shampoo, Jinx and Emiko.

Ryuki then bowed as Cologne reached out and affectionately patter his head.

"I am proud of you, great-grandson," she said.

"Arigato, Obaasama!" Ryuki said as he bowed in respect to his Amazonian great-grandmother.

"That tornado was too-too strong!" Shampoo exclaimed, "Stronger than Airen's!"

"I still apologize for what I said to him," Ryuki admitted, looking down at Mousse. "Will he be…"

"He'll be fine," Cologne nodded, "Mousse has a lot of endurance. You should see how many times he goes after Ranma. He's persistent, I can give him that."

"So, is there more for me to learn?" Ryuki asked.

Cologne shook her head, "At the moment, no. So far, you have learnt some of the most powerful techniques of our tribe and in the least amount of time yet."

Emiko and Jinx were speechless. They had seen Ryuki break stone with a finger, punch faster than the eye could see, create illusions with his speed and now he could create tornadoes with his fist.

He had gotten stronger…

"Baby!" Jinx jumped into Ryuki's arms, "That was amazing!"

"I got the whole thing on tape too!" Emiko said, waving the camera in her hand. "I am going to watch this over and over…"

"Okaasan…" Ryuki groaned. Jinx handed him his Zodiac Deck and then his head snapped up as the ringing invaded his ears. Jinx and Emiko both knew that look well.

"Trouble?" Jinx asked.

"Hai," he nodded. His mother held up a small compact hand mirror and he held out his deck in front of it and summoned his belt. He then shouted out, "EMPOWERMENT OF THE ZODIAC DRAGON! HENSHIN!" In a flash of red light, his armor equipped itself to his body.

Taking in a deep breath of air, the mirror shimmered and rippled like water before Draco dived in. Now, a mirror so small couldn't possibly fit a person of average size. It just wasn't physically possible!

However, magic was a way to make the impossible possible.

Shampoo eyes went wide as her jaw dropped. "Where cousin go?"

Jinx smiled knowingly as a buzzing sound came to her ear.

* * *

Ichijyo, in his office looked up as the same sound invaded his own ears. He didn't look worried, however, but happy instead.

Across from him, sitting in a chair was Ryoga Hibiki. On his right wrist was a metal bracelet of some sort made from hi-tech material.

"I think now would be a good way for you to test your new abilities, Mr. Hibiki," Ichijyo said, fixing his glasses. Ryoga looked up and smiled nervously.

"But what if I get lost?" Ryoga asked and then something buzzed next to his ear.

"I believe your new friend can handle it."

* * *

Ranma had received a call on his SB-Phone (Ichijyo had given it to him) that told him there was a monster attack in Tokyo. Everyone had been evacuated by Smart Brain Operatives but the monsters, named Gigazelles, were still running amok, destroying anything they could grab. Hagemoto had driven him to the location and then Ranma kicked open the door (to Hagemoto's chagrin) before raising his hand into the air to grab the golden Caucasus Inzecter.

"Henshin!" Ranma cried out before sliding the Inzecter onto his belt.

"HENSHIN!" the Inzecter echoed before the golden Caucasus armor covered him. The Gigazelles, noticing Caucasus then went on the attack and began jumping around, striking at Caucasus hard and fast. Ranma was usually fast and with good reflexes, but his Strong Mode armor was getting in the way of that. Sparks began spilling out as the Gigazelles continued to strike at the golden armored warrior until he was on the ground.

"Damn it!" he cursed before getting up and then reaching for his belt, "Cast Off!" and then pulling the horns of his Inzecter.

"CAST OFF!" the Inzecter repeated before his armor exploded off him and slammed into a number of Gigazelles before sending them sailing and crashing onto the ground. He rolled his shoulders, flicked his wrists and then cracked his neck while cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, let's go!" he then charged into the fray.

A red Knightrider flew out of a nearby window before screeching to a halt. The top canopy then slowly swung up and then the safety attachments unsnapped to allow Draco to exit the vehicle. Looking at the Gigazelles and then seeing Caucasus fighting them, Draco then rushed in to engage them.

Now was the time he could test out what he'd learnt.

The first move he decided to try was the Splitting Cat Hairs. Moving at such speeds, he created after images to confuse the Gigazelles. They mistakenly attacked the illusions, only to come out empty handed. Now, Draco used another technique.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!" He unleashed a flurry of punches, each fist blurring as he threw and pulled them back. He added his super strength and fire powers to deal more damage. The ones he'd hit were destroyed immediately.

At hearing the exclamation, Caucasus just stood in shock. Draco had also mastered the Chestnut Fist. Shrugging, he went to fight some more. He slammed one Gigazelle in the stomach with a kick before reaching down and then pressing the leg buttons of his Inzecters in their proper order. "1," he ducked under a Gigazelle that tried to tackle him. "2," he jumped over three Gigazelles charging at him before he landed on them, hard. "3," he then leaned back as a Gigazelle attempted to slash his face. He reset the horns of his Inzecter before pulling them back. "CAUCASUS POWER!" The energy traveled throughout his armor, pushing it to its peak before he unleashed his attack.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!" The punches hit faster, harder and destroyed each Gigazelle with a single blow. They all exploded around him as he struck with his fists, getting them in the face or chest. Some exploded while they were being sent flying by his punches. Soon, a small number of them remained.

"FINAL VENT!"

Draco came down with his powerful…"DRAGON COMBUSTION KICK!" and rammed into several Gigazelles, destroying them. Out of the 40 that had arrived, now only 5 remained.

"Well, looks like it will be easy for us now," Caucasus said as he flicked his wrist. Draco nodded. But, as they turned to face them, a new player entered the fray.

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

"Huh?" Caucasus blurted out before the ground under the Gigazelles exploded and then sending them flying. Caucasus and Draco then both caught a figure coming down on the Gigazelles.

"HORNET STING!"

The figure threw his fist and then imbedded it in the chest of one of the Gigazelles. He then threw the Gigazelle with its brethren before the charge that had been forced into it traveled along the others and then they all blew up.

The new arrival then landed in front of Caucasus and Draco.

He stood like a proud and powerful warrior. His sleek suit of armor reflected that. It was mainly yellow with black stripes and worn over a black bodysuit. His boots were yellow and so were his gauntlets. Armor plating decorated the side of his arms and legs and he had a pair of white hornet wings on his back. His shoulders were sharp and triangular and his helmet was mainly black with a yellow faceplate with black stripes that housed a pair of black insectoid eyes and a pair of antennae on top. On his right wrist was a bracelet that held a hornet-like Inzecter with its stinger elongated and pointing in the same direction as his fist.

"How's that, Ranma?" the new Inzecter warrior said as he turned to face Caucasus.

Ranma's eyes widened. He knew that voice. It couldn't be…could it?

"Ryoga?"

"That's right," Ryoga chuckled, "But now I am called 'Stinger'. Oh, and one more thing…" He then charged at Caucasus, "RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!"

Caucasus could only say one thing for this moment, "Oh…hell no."

Stinger used a flying leap at Caucasus, trying to bash his head in with a flying punch. Caucasus ducked back before leaping to give himself some space. Stinger looked straight up and snarled angrily before cupping his hands together. Draco could see green energy collecting in his palms.

"SHI SHI HAKODAN!" Stinger roared before he fired a blast of green energy straight at Caucasus.

Caucasus was quick to react as he brought his own golden ki forth, "MOUKO TAKABISHA!"

Caucasus fired a golden orb of equal size at Stinger. Both attacks met and nullified each other. Caucasus took advantage of the slight distraction and landed hard before lunging at Stinger. Both armored fighters went into their usual brawl of punches and kicks which would leave ordinary people bloody and beaten by now.

Draco only stood by and watched. As much as he knew that this fight wasn't a good idea, he didn't have much of a way to stop it. This battle was directly between Ranma and Ryoga. Besides, it seemed that Ryoga wasn't about to listen to reason at this point. Not that it seemed he ever did to begin with.

"I'll make you pay for my suffering!" Stinger roared as he pulled back for another punch.

"Oh, yeah?" Caucasus sighed as he reached to his belt. "Just try and catch me! Clock Up!"

"CLOCK UP!" echoed his belt as he hit the button which activated the system.

Stinger stopped his attack when Caucasus vanished right before his eyes. He at first assumed that Caucasus had run away 'like the coward he usually was', but that thought was knocked out of his head when an attack came out of nowhere. Stinger barely blinked before several more hits collided with him.

"CLOCK OVER!"

Caucasus reappeared in front of the struggling Stinger. He stood still and waited for him to move.

"I don't get it, Ryoga," Caucasus sighed. "Everything I do seems to piss you off. I beat you to bread, you try to kill me. I accidentally get you cursed so I can understand being angry about that. Hell, you get lost all the time on your own and you still blame it on me! You seem to think I'm a womanizing jerk when you can't even make up your mind between Akane and Akari! You are such a hypocrite!"

"SHUT UP!" Stinger bellowed. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I'M SUFFERING! TODAY YOU PAY!"

Stinger reached to his wrist-mounted Inzecter and pressed a button that was planted on its thorax, "HORNET STING!"

Draco cried. "Don't!"

"DIE!" Stinger roared as he charged at Caucasus with his arm raised. Energy was ripping through his body and into the stinger of the Inzecter on his wrist.

Caucasus prepared himself for another round when something happened that no one expected. The Hornet Inzecter on Stinger's wrist suddenly detached itself from him and flew off. Stinger didn't even stop or even seem to notice before his armor started vanishing around his body, leaving him as plain old Ryoga Hibiki.

"What?!" Ryoga cried. He hadn't stopped moving so he was now in front of Caucasus. The gold warrior didn't need much incentive to plant a well-aimed punch into his face. Ryoga went down like a ton of bricks. He was out cold. The only one who had done that was Lime of the Musk Dynasty and retainer of Herb.

"Okay!" Caucasus growled as he looked to the sky. "Just who was the genius that gave this guy an Inzecter?!"

"That would be me," a new voice spoke.

* * *

Okay, so now Ryoga has (or had) an Inzecter now. Just what was Shadowcobra thinking? All will be explained in the next chapter. Anyway, the next chap will have the the Inzecter Warriors and Zodiac Knights going up against Happosai. Who do you have ur money on?


	8. Chap 7

Chap 7: To Catch a Hentai

Draco and Caucasus turned to where the voice had come from and saw Shadowcobra making his entrance. Caucasus growled again before he stomped over to the Snake Knight.

"Are you crazy or something?!" he raged. "Don't you realize how dangerous Ryoga is by himself? Giving him an Inzecter is just asking for trouble! This is the guy who can shatter walls with his bare hands and does it whenever he gets depressed!"

"I have my reasons," Shadowcobra replied. He then looked over to the unconscious Ryoga. "I see that little failsafe has worked."

"Failsafe?" asked Caucasus and Draco at the same time.

Shadowcobra walked over and picked up Ryoga, carrying the lost boy on his shoulder. "The Inzecters have been programmed with a failsafe program. The program activates when the wielder displays traits that the Inzecter considers non-worthy. And, afterwards, it will reject its present user." The Hornet Inzecter hovered in the air, beating its wings rapidly before buzzing towards Shadowcobra. Shadowcobra opened his palm and the Inzecter rested in it before Shadowcobra grasped it firmly.

"So, why the hell did you give him an Inzecter!?" Caucasus raged on, but the Snake Knight did not answer him. Shadowcobra carried Ryoga over to his ZX-Shadow Basher and gently placed him in the sidecar.

"I see…a bit of myself in him, actually," Shadowcobra admitted before mounting his bike and revving up the engine. He then sped off with the unconscious lost boy.

Caucasus growled in annoyance as his Inzecter left his belt, stripping off his armor and leaving him as Ranma Saotome. Ryuki just sighed as his own armor shattered off as well. Hagemoto drove over and the two opened the doors. Ranma was sitting next to Hagemoto with his arms crossed while Ryuki sat in the back nervously.

"Ranma-san, do not be angry with Ichijyo…he just has his own agenda at times," Ryuki defended. Ranma did not answer and the Dragon Knight sighed. "Hagemoto-san, take us home, please."

Hagemoto nodded and drove off. Soon, the clean up crew arrived to handle things.

* * *

Ryoga groaned as he rubbed his head. "Ow…what hit me?"

"Ranma's fist," was the plain answer he received. Ryoga sat up and realized he had been lying on the couch in Ichijyo's office. "Glad to see you awake." Ichijyo did not smile.

"Damn that Ranma…this is all his fault," Ryoga growled.

"No."

Ryoga then looked up at Ichijyo, who was sitting at his desk.

"The Inzecter did not abandon you because of Ranma, it was because of you," Ichijyo added plainly.

"But why!? You said it would help me!" Ryoga shouted.

"The Inzecters were made to fight for justice…but not vengeance," Ichijyo said as he opened his palm and the Inzecter flew out of it before flying over to Ryoga. It shook its stinger angrily at its wielder's face. "The Inzecters are programmed to be sentient, and I can plainly see that the Hornet Inzecter is clearly upset with you."

"I just wanted to beat Ranma for once for everything he did to me," Ryoga replied, looking down on the floor.

"Everything he's done to you?" Ichijyo repeated, quirking an eyebrow. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Do tell."

Ryoga then told EVERYTHING he believed Ranma did to him. As Ichijyo listened, he began thinking. '_It wasn't such a long time that I once thought that way. I blamed others for my misfortunes when I knew I could take control_.' Listening to Ryoga, he realized the boy had a problem with realizing that most of his misfortunes were caused by himself and his lousy sense of direction. None of it was Ranma's fault as all.

"And that's why I hate Ranma," Ryoga said.

"Mr. Hibiki…" Ichijyo said seriously, "What would you do if you do defeat and kill Ranma?"

"I'd be able to claim Akane's heart," Ryoga said confidently.

"You're a fool then."

Ryoga stood up, angrily, glaring at Ichijyo, "WHAT!?"

"If you did kill Ranma, Akane would hate you," Ichijyo said and Ryoga's eyes widened. "And with Ranma gone, you'd have no one to blame but yourself."

"You're wrong! Akane doesn't love-"

Ichijyo cut him off, "I'm an EMPATH! I can read emotions and their emotions were like an open book! They have feelings for one another, true feelings that will not change! No matter what you do, in the end, Akane will love Ranma. Nothing can change that! Furthermore, listening to you, Ranma was never directly responsible to everything that happened to you!"

"HE IS!" Ryoga roared.

"HE ISN'T!" Ichijyo snapped, rising from his seat, "It was YOU who decided to follow him to China. It was YOU who would never let go of a challenge when he waited for you for THREE days and you came on the FOURTH! Because of your obsession, you chose to go after him and became cursed! If you hadn't, you'd still be a full human and not a half pig!"

Ryoga was struck speechless. No one had ever told him that. To think that what happened to him was his own responsibility was not something he took time to contemplate.

"Imagine what you'd be like if you hadn't chosen to go after Ranma. I bet you'd be able to complete your education," Ichijyo sneered, "But look at you now, the Eternal Lost Boy who squeals around in his own depression and blames all his misfortunes on others." Ichijyo sat back down, calmly.

* * *

Ranma sat in the backseat of the car thinking about what had just happened. Ichijyo must have been out of his mind if he had decided to give somebody like Ryoga an Inzecter. The guy was a walking tank in the first place. Giving him an Inzecter was like giving a child a bazooka. He most likely knew the basics of using it, but in the end, he was going to destroy a lot of stuff before he actually figured out how to use it properly. Even then, Ryoga would most likely try to bypass that little failsafe in the Inzecter so he could use it to fight Ranma.

"Still stewing, Ranma-san?" as Ryuki, seeing that his friend was being rather quiet.

"I still say giving Ryoga an Inzecter is a very bad idea," Ranma muttered.

"Now, really," Ryuki sighed. "How bad could it be? I'm sure Ichijyo knew what he was doing when he gave the Hornet Inzecter to him."

"You people have no idea how dangerous Ryoga can be when he goes into one of his fits," Ranma sighed.

"Then why don't you tell me?" asked Ryuki. "Maybe you can tell me something that we don't already know."

Ranma turned to look at Ryuki with an even gaze. He then sighed, "Okay. I'll tell you. When Ryoga finally caught up with me in Nerima the first time, we ended up destroying a good portion of the school property. That included a fountain, the place where the bikes were kept, and a big crater that Ryoga had made. His umbrella weighs close to a ton if I remember correctly. Each time we fought, he has zero concern for whoever is around. He just attacks and attacks without a care of who might get hurt. Akane used to have long hair but Ryoga used an iron cloth technique that turned his bandannas into shurikens and sliced off a good portion of her hair. He felt sorry afterwards but he didn't care when he was using those attacks. Afterwards he still attacked me with little regard for everything around us. The only times we really got along was when we were both after the same thing. Even then it eventually turned into a race when we got close. The Japanese Nannichaun and the Mushrooms of Time are pretty good examples."

"I see your discomfort in Ryoga's new acquisition," Ryuki nodded. "But do you honestly think that Ichijyo would let someone as careless like Ryoga hold a powerful weapon like the Inzecter?"

"I dunno," Ranma shrugged. "You know him better than I do. You tell me."

"Well," Ryuki began."'I can tell you this; despite his rather cold appearance, Ichijyo does actually care for the people around him. That is why he started the Inzecter program. It was to help more people and rescue them from being eaten by Mirror Monsters. Ichijyo probably believes that you and Ryoga are strong enough to properly wield them."

"Maybe," Ranma sighed. "Maybe Ichijyo can actually knock some sense into pig-boy."

"Why do you keep calling him that anyway?" asked Ryuki. "It's not really nice and he doesn't look like a pig."

"It's not my place to tell," Ranma answered quickly. He had made a promise not to tell Ryoga's secret. Even if they boy in question wasn't in person at the time to know that Ranma had made such an oath.

* * *

Ryoga kept pleading his case, telling Ichijyo everything that he said were all Ranma's fault, only for the CEO to point out that not all of them were. Ichijyo also went into Ryoga's mind to see his perception of things and they were all flawed.

In the end, Ryoga had run out of things to say.

"I admit, Ranma isn't a saint, but neither are you," Ichijyo said with a cross expression. He had found out about Ryoga's curse and seeing his memories, he could see that Ryoga had a flawed look of honor. "You blame him for all your misfortunes because it is much easier for you to have a scapegoat then to see your own errors. That's now you've been living, isn't it?"

"But-"

"Until you learn to take responsibility for your own life and stop blaming Ranma on every single bad thing that happens to you, I'm afraid I will have to take the bracelet away from you." Ichijyo held out a hand. "Hand it over."

"But I need this!"

"But it has abandoned you. You are unworthy," Ichijyo reasoned coldly as he walked out of his chair and towards Ryoga. "Looks like I would need a new candidate."

"Just another chance! Please!" Ryoga was on his knees.

Ichijyo gave the lost boy a look and sighed. "I'm letting Ryuki get to me. Very well, you can have _one_ last chance." Ryoga smiled. "But, listen to a piece of advice. Vengeance will ultimately destroy you. Remember that."

Ryoga nodded. He also had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Ranma and Hegemoto walked into the apartment where Akane had been waiting for them. They'd dropped Ryuki off at his mansion discreetly so that he wouldn't be attacked by the Amazons again. It was hard to believe that Ryuki was even related to them.

Anyway, Ranma then told Akane what'd happened.

"Ryoga has an Inzecter now?" Akane asked.

"Yep, and Ichijyo gave it to him," Ranma said bitterly.

"Maybe he thinks he can help out," Akane reason.

"Kill me, maybe," Ranma muttered.

"There is usually a method to the boss' madness," Hagemoto said diplomatically, "But, well, only his closest friends know him."

"That guy has friends?" Ranma inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ryuki, and a guy names Takada in Research and Development," Hagemoto told him.

"So, Ryuki is related to Shampoo and Cologne?" Akane asked skeptically.

"Apparently, Cologne is his great-grandmother," Ranma said. "And he's been training. He now knows what I know."

"The Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken and Hiryuu Shoten Ha?" Akane gasped.

"Yep," Ranma nodded. He was worried too. What if Cologne used Ryuki against him?

* * *

Ichijyo was reading the paper again. Ryoga was asleep on his couch. He read the news about the panty thief again and grimaced in disgust. He looked over to Ryoga as the Hornet Inzecter rested on his chest and then thought of Ranma…maybe there was a way for the two of them to work together and finally settle their differences.

Tonight they would strike.

* * *

A ringing cell phone caught the Ranma's attention. Ranma pulled out one from his pocket and held it up to his ear.

Ryuki was on the other end

"_Ichijyo-san has your first official mission ready for you_," he spoke seriously.

THAT got Ranma's attention. "My first mission?" he asked. "You serious?" Akane and Hagemoto were listening in as well

"_Well_," Ryuki sighed. "_Ichijyo says that there are numerous reports of thievery in the district. Usually it isn't big enough concern for us to get involved but you have enough experience with this particular thief to be useful in our attempts to capture him_."

"I don't like the sound of that," Ranma frowned. He only knew of two major thieves that he was experienced with. One was his father who had both the Umisenken and the Yamasenken, which were powerful martial arts techniques that would make any martial artist respect the man. It was unfortunate that the lazy and greedy panda created them with the soul purpose of breaking into houses. The only other thief he really knew was the perverted founder of his school. Happosai.

"Let me guess," Ranma sighed. "The only things stolen were either everything even worth a single yen, or women's underwear."

"_The latter_," Ryuki replied. "_We are assuming that Happosai has come looking for you and is indulging to his own whims while doing so_."

"Wonderful," Ranma groaned. "It seems that no one in Nerima can leave me alone. So, how are we going to get the little pervert?"

"_The operation begins tonight_," Ryuki spoke. "_You'll get a full briefing then_. Until then, _prepare yourself, Ranma-san_. _Ja ne._" He then hung up.

Ranma then said to both Hagemoto and Akane, "Happosai's in town." That explained everything.

* * *

Ryoga grumbled as he sat inside a limo that he was sharing with Ichijyo. The Snake Knight told him that there was some kind of mission that he was going to help out with. All Ichijyo had to do was mention Happosai and Ryoga was eager to help. He hated the old pervert just as much as Ranma did. Since Happosai always seemed to try to peep on Akane, Ryoga was always trying to help Ranma take him down. The worst offense was when the old pervert tried to dress up as P-chan so he could snuggle up with Akane during the night. Of course, Akane was a wild sleeper and managed to pound the stuffing out of the old man in her sleep. Happosai hadn't tried it again for a while, but it didn't change the fact that he had tried.

"So what are we doing anyway?" asked Ryoga impatiently.

"We've found that the little pervert is more likely going to show up when there is a higher concentration of female undergarments around," Ichijyo replied. "We're going to set up a little trap for him."

"Heh," Ryoga smirked. "To see the old freak get what's coming to him? Count me in."

"Good," Ichijyo nodded. "There are only two individuals in the district at the moment that has had some measure of success against him; you…and Ranma. We're going to need both of you if we hope to bring him down."

"Hnn," Ryoga growled. "I may not like Ranma, but I'm not too stupid to be unable to see when we have to work together for something."

"Just don't let it turn into a competition like other times," Ichijyo frowned. "This is much more important some silly rivalry or a cure for a curse."

"All right already," Ryoga sighed. "I get the message. Let's just get this show over with already."

"We'll be picking up Ranma and Ryuki," Ichijyo said. "Ryuki first, though. We don't want to have those Amazons see Ranma."

* * *

Back at the Hasuma-Narukawa Mansion, Ryuki was already getting ready for his mission. He was in his room getting prepared. Jinx was sitting on the bed.

"I don't see why I can't come along," Jinx complained. Ryuki walked over to his girlfriend and looked her in the eye.

"This…Happosai character enjoys fondling and molesting women for his own sick perversions, Jinxy-chan," Ryuki reasoned. "That is why I can't risk you being there."

"But I can just use my armor and go Clock Up on that old perv," Jinx retorted. It made sense but Ryuki still shook his head.

"No. Ichijyo has requested only my help on this mission, along with Ranma-san and Ryoga-san."

"Didn't this Ryoga guy try to kill Ranma?" Jinx asked, eyes narrowing.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," he quoted. "Neither of them like Happosai so they'll be working together on this with both Ichijyo and I supervising. Please, understand."

Jinx sighed. This was his job after all. "Fine…" she reluctantly agreed, "But you owe me, okay?"

"Arigatou, Jinxy-chan," Ryuki smiled before softly kissing her lips. He then returned to his preparations.

He then looked out his window to see Ichijyo's limo parked up front. Checking himself again, he smiled in satisfaction before going out to meet them.

* * *

Picking up Ranma was easy enough and the limo ride was relatively comfortable. However, both martial artists couldn't stop glaring daggers at each other. Both Ryuki and Ichijyo sighed in frustration. Getting these two to work together, and under them much less, may not be such an easy task.

When they had gone to pick up Ranma, Ryoga had smiled upon seeing Akane and moved to hug her, only for Ranma to get in the way. It became an argument between the two boys. Luckily, Ichijyo and Ryuki were there to restrain the two before any damage could be done. The mission needed them both.

Ichijyo, meanwhile, was debriefing them on their mission.

"Okay you two," the Snake Knight began. "You've already been told that Happosai is committing several thefts in the area, stealing any women's undergarments he can get his lecherous little hands on."

"That pervert will never learn," Ranma sighed while shaking his head.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Ryoga asked.

"We'll set up some bait for him. That is when we'll spring our trap," Ryuki informed them. "We'll also have some Smartroopers as backup to catch Happosai."

"Smartroopers?" both Ryoga and Ranma parroted.

"My own personal police force and army if you must know," Ichijyo clarified. "I think 15 of them will be enough, equipped with their stun-guns and bikes to catch up with Happosai."

"Doubt it," Ranma crossed his arms. "That letch can outrun bikes any day. He's too slippery."

"Let me ask you two this; is he faster that Clock Up?" Ichijyo smirked.

Both Ryoga and Ranma got the idea and smirked in unison. It would be worth it to see the look on the old pervert's face when he sees the two Inzecter users in their armors.

Ryuki picked up a phone and dialed on it, "Hello? Victoria's Secret?"

* * *

Later that night, after some triangulation and well…they were guessing that Happosai may once again appear in the area to satisfy his perversions and indulge himself in women's underwear. They were at an apartment complex. The Smartroopers were all situated in various strategic points in the area to intercept Happosai and catch him while the two Knights and Inzecter users were on top of one of the apartment buildings.

Ranma and Ryoga were also dressed in their new Smart Brain Operatives uniforms.

Ranma's was like Ryuki's. It was all black with red gloves and boots as well as red shoulder pads, elbow pads and kneepads. The only difference was that on the left side of his uniform was the symbol of his Inzecter, a Caucasus Beetle.

Ryoga's uniform was identical, save for the yellow gloves, boots and pads. His symbol resembled a hornet.

Both Ryuki and Ichijyo were in their uniforms as well. Ichijyo was looking through a pair of hi-tech binoculars as he scanned for any signs of Happosai. His cloak was slung over his shoulders. Ryuki was doing the same using his DRA-Blaster to catch a glimpse of Happosai.

Ranma and Ryoga did some stretches and warm up exercises to prepare themselves while Ryuki and Ichijyo hoped that the two didn't turn this mission into a contest. They needed to work together on this and Ichijyo knew Ryoga would be willing enough to do that, even with Ranma.

"Alright," Ichijyo said, flipping his phone open as it displayed a grid of the area. "The bait and trap has been set. All we need to do is catch him in the act."

"A waiting game," Ryuki concluded.

"Okay, what are we supposed to do?" Ranma asked.

"Summon your Inzecters," Ichijyo replied. Both Ranma and Ryoga nodded before mentally calling forth their Inzecters. Soon, a buzzing could be heard heading towards them. The golden Caucauses Inzecter flew into Ranma's hand while the hornet-like Stinger Inzecter attached itself to Ryoga's bracelet.

"Henshin!" both teens called as Ranma equipped the Inzecter onto his belt while Ryoga twisted the Stinger Inzecter onto the bracelet, snapping it in place.

"HENSHIN!" the Inzecters echoed.

The armor began from their transformation devices before spreading all over their bodies. Ranma was clad in his Strong Mode armor, as was Ryoga.

Ryoga's armor was mostly yellow, with the armor covering his arms being yellow with black stripes. His back had a jetpack. His helmet had a black visor for a faceplate and a pair of compound eyes on the helmet. A pair of antennae stuck out on top. The chest area was a bit blocky with a honeycomb pattern on the front. He cracked his neck from side to side. Ranma, or Caucasus, was flicking his wrists and cracking his knuckles.

Ryoga, now Stinger, asked, "So, what about you two?" And his questioned was answered when the two Knights slid their decks into their belts and in flashes of light were donned in their armors.

"We'll be your backup," Zodiac Knight Shadowcobra said. "We'll step in when you are in trouble but until then, we'll just watch."

"I don't think we'll get into trouble," Caucasus said cockily, "Just sit back and relax."

Shadowcobra hissed, "Don't get too cocky, Saotome."

"Relax, please," Zodiac Knight Draco spoke, "We have to concentrate and work together."

"I agree with him," Stinger nodded.

Caucasus muttered, "Fine."

The four armored teens just stood there, waiting for anything. Soon, their waiting paid off as Shadowcobra received a signal from his SNK-Phone.

"He's here and he just took the bait," Shadowcobra said.

"Let's do this!" Caucasus grinned before he began to roof hop, followed close behind by Stinger.

"Wait for me!" Stinger called. He leapt after Caucasus.

"It's amazing how fast they learnt to use that armor," Shadowcobra observed. "Even with that extra weight, they can still jump from one rooftop to another."

"I guess they will be useful, huh?" Draco asked. Shadowcobra nodded.

* * *

"SWEETO!" Happosai cried in delight as he dove into the pile of waiting panties. "Oh, all these silky darlings! This is my lucky night!"

"Guess again, you old freak!" a familiar voice cried out.

Happosai looked up and was almost surprised to see two figures in some kind of strange armor barreling down on him with their fists raised. Both Caucasus and Stinger smashed their fists into where the old pervert was a second ago. The ground underneath cracked from the force, but Happosai and the panties were nowhere to be seen.

"Ranma! Lost Boy!" Happosai snapped from another rooftop. "You almost hurt the silky darlings!" Both Caucasus and Stinger didn't wonder how Happosai could recognize them. He was obviously able to sense their auras which the armors could not conceal.

"Our hearts are breaking, you old pervert!" Stinger growled. "Come down here and fight like a man!"

"I think not," Happosai shrugged as he took out a pipe and sat on the pile of panties. "But you can come up here and try if you like."

"Normally even I would think that's a bad idea," Caucasus snorted. "But given the situation, what the hell?"

Both Inzector users leaped up and landed on the top of the building Happosai was sitting on. He eyed the armor curiously as he eyed his wayward heir and that Lost Boy.

"I don't know where you got that armor, boys, but that will not help you against me," Happosai growled angrily before he quickly wrapped the underwear up in a bundle, "But the night is still young so see you all later!" The old letch laughed as he leapt away quickly to make his escape. Both armored boys sighed before reaching for their Inzecters.

"Why do they always want to make this hard?" Stinger commented.

"Dunno, but the look on the old fart's face will be totally worth it," Caucasus snickered.

"Just let me have first dibs," Stinger insisted.

"If I leave anything for you, maybe," Caucasus shrugged. "Cast Off," he ordered before pulling the horns of his Inzecter. Stinger flipped the wings of his Inzecters over the head before twisting it on the bracelet so that the stinger now pointed in the same direction as his fist and extended.

"Cast Off," Stinger ordered as well.

Their armors began to loosen as electricity crackled over them and steam escaped the joints. The Inzecters then roared in unison, "CAST OFF!" before the armor exploded off their bodies.

"CHANGE CAUCASUS BEETLE!" the Caucasus Inzecter announced as the horns folded onto his helmet.

"CHANGE HORNET!" the eyes on Stinger's new helmet flashed at the announcement.

"Clock Up!" both Speed Mode warriors announced before slapping the buttons on their belts.

"CLOCK UP!" the Inzecters announced again before they sped up and vanished.

* * *

"They are on the move," Shadowcobra observed as he tracked the two on his phone. "In less than two seconds, they will intercept the target."

"I think less that a second," Draco wagered.

* * *

Happosai was so confident that he had gotten away that he ignored the two exclamations he had heard earlier. There was no doubt in his mind that Ranma and Ryoga couldn't catch up to him, even in that fancy new armor. He laughed out loud, escaping with his haul.

"CLOCK OVER!"

A foot and a fist made contact with his small body and sent him sailing along with his loot. The bundle loosened up as well and his booty flew in the winds. Happosai was shocked at this, "NO, MY SILKY TREASURES!" before his expression turned to rage as he stared at the two boys, now in different sets of armor. "YOU DARE DEFY ME!?"

"Um…yeah," Stinger replied casually.

"Give it up, old fart," Caucausus snorted. "You're outgunned here."

"I think not!" his battle aura flared as he charged at the two, ready to deal them damage.

"CLOCK UP!"

Happosai was still sailing through the air but at a pace similar to that of a turtle. Both Stinger and Caucasus just walked around him and aimed their elbows at Happosai's back.

"Ready?" Caucausus asked.

"Ready," Stinger nodded before they brought their elbows down.

"CLOCK OVER!"

"GACK!" Happosai air was knocked out of his lungs as he was pinned to the ground by two well placed elbow strikes to his back. He hadn't even seen them move. How did they get so fast? Was it the armor? Happosai slipped out from under them and flipped back, spinning his pipe. He would not be humiliated by a pair of young whippersnappers. He was the GRANDMASTER of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.

This defeat…he would not accept it!

"It's high time that I teach you boys to respect your elders!" Happosai bellowed before leaping at the two armored martial artists.

"CLOCK UP!"

Both boys vanished and Happosai couldn't even sense them. He was still traveling through the air trying to get a fix on their ki signatures.

"CLOCK OVER!

WHAM! Happosai felt his body get stomped into the hard surface below him. He had actually been intercepted and hit, AGAIN!

"Old age must be catching up to you," Stinger chuckled.

"You're too slow, old man!" Caucasus laughed, happy for a little payback after the hell Happosai put him through for so long.

"I'll show you, you little ingrates!" Happosai snarled as he reached into his robes. "HAPPO-FIRE BURST!"

"CLOCK UP!"

Happosai threw his bombs into the air to get the two brats, but found that they were already gone. He looked at the path of the bombs and found that they were already on their way back down. Usually the bombs would explode when they hit something. Right now though, they hadn't hit anything and were coming back down.

"Mommy," he squeaked.

KA-BOOM!

"CLOCK OVER!"

Both Stinger and Caucasus watched the explosion and whistle.

"Feels different when you're not on the receiving end, huh?" Stinger admired.

"The little perverted gnome got what he deserved," Caucasus shrugged. "Come on, let's go and collect what's left of him."

Both of them stepped forward towards the smoke cloud when they suddenly froze. A red aura full of rage and hatred was radiating out of the cloud and both of them tensed up.

"Oh, shit," Stinger gulped.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Caucasus said.

* * *

Draco, from his vantage point, was ready to take action when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shadowcobra was grasping him firmly and shaking his head.

"But-" Draco protested but was cut off.

"They can handle this, trust me," Shadowcobra said to him, reassuringly.

* * *

The smoke cloud blew away to reveal Happosai, black with soot and with his eyes glowing bright red.

"HOW…DARE…YOU!!" he bellowed as his aura formed into a giant image of the corrupted Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School. "YOU DARE TO DISRESPECT ME!? YOU WILL FACT MY WRATH!!"

Caucasus stood defiantly. No longer was he going to use Clock Up to make his escape. Neither was Stinger.

"1, 2, 3," the Caucasus Inzecter spoke as he pressed the buttons before he reset the horns. Stinger reached up to his wrist for his own Inzecter.

"Caucasus Power," Caucasus whispered under his breath before pulling the horns back.

"Hornet Sting," Stinger muttered before he pressed the thorax button.

"CAUCASUS POWER!"

"HORNET STING!"

Both of their armors were powering up as Happosai came barreling towards them. The old Grandmaster was too arrogant and sure of himself and didn't think the armors the two young martial artist were wearing could withstand the attack. No force could defeat him and he was determined to make sure it stayed that way.

Too bad he didn't take into account the alien technology used to make the Inzecters and their armors.

Stinger took a flying leap, emphasis on flying, as his wings unfolded and beat behind him. He then dived straight at Happosai.

Caucasus, on the other hand, was charging straight for Happosai and focused all of the Inzecters energy into his feet.

Happosai soon came into range, his aura appearing to explode around him as both Caucasus and Stinger executed their attacks.

"HIYARGH!" Caucasus roared.

"RAAAAARGH!" Stinger roared.

Caucasus leapt up and delivered a powerful double-footed flying kick as Stinger threw his fist, stabbing his energized stinger into the aura.

FLASH!

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!**_


	9. Chap 8

Chap 8: Stubborn Akane

Draco and Shadowcobra witnessed the large explosion. The Snake Knight was able to scan the area with his mind and smirk formed under his helmet. His partner, the Dragon Knight, wondered what was going on and if their two new Inzecter wielding friends were successful.

"They did it," Shadowcobra said. He then took out his SNK-Phone. "The pervert is down. Time for to take him into custody."

"Are we going to lock him up?" Draco asked. "I mean, he is just an old man."

"A very dangerous and perverted old man," Shadowcobra clarified for his young friend. "Don't waste your sympathy on him. For the things he's done, he's lucky we haven't handed him over to the Amazons. They would skin him alive."

Draco agreed. His cousin and great-grandmother seemed to possess a dislike for Happosai. It was obviously from the old letch's habit of fondling women without their consent. It was that and the fact that he had stolen a couple hundred of their treasures from them.

Both Knights then used their respective powers to fly towards the battle scene. For Draco, it was a combination of his fire and telekinesis. He used the flames that were shooting out of his feet to keep him airborne while using his telekinesis to maneuver himself. As for Shadowcobra, he was just flying alongside Draco. Draco knew his friend was a vampangel and flight came naturally to him even when he didn't use his wings. The wings were just a symbol of his power rather than implements for flight.

Both Caucasus and Stinger looked down in disgust at the sooty form of Happosai. Their finisher had been able to counter the perverted grandmaster's final attack and put him down for the count. Sure there was that explosion but they'd caused collateral damage before so nothing to bat an eye at.

"How…how could you…?" Happosai struggled to say, moaning in pain. "I'm…supposed to be…the strongest…"

"What you are is the biggest pervert on the face of the Earth," Caucasus spat.

"And it's high time you disappear for good," Stinger cracked his knuckles.

"My sentiments exactly," Shadowcobra spoke as he landed and walked towards them, Draco following behind. "We have a nice empty cell for you."

"You're gonna lock him up?" Stinger wondered. "Won't he bust out?"

"You are seriously underestimating Smart Brain engineering," Shadow snickered, something he rarely did.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Draco asked and the other three looked down to see Happosai missing. Shadowcobra looked to see the perverted master sneaking away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Shadowcobra shouted. "Draco, freeze him!"

"Hai!" Draco shouted before firing a wide ice beam at Happosai. He would've gotten away with it had it not been for him suddenly being bound to his own shadow. He was frozen from head to toe so they wouldn't have to hear him complaining.

"He's a sneaky one," Caucasus reminded.

"Right," Shadowcobra said as Draco walked over and picked up the frozen letch. "There should be a transport carrier coming over. Then, we'll have Happosai locked up good and tight."

* * *

The four Operatives watched as the armored truck drove off with their cargo. The transporters had been given strict instruction to not let Happosai loose. For someone like him, suspended animation was the best choice until proper rehabilitation methods were provided…whenever that would be.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time," Ranma snickered. "Finally the old perv gets what he deserves."

"About damn time," Ryoga growled.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," Ichijyo nodded towards the two martial artists. "But don't think that this is the end. You both still have training to go through and we will make sure that you get through it. Besides, I'm rather sure that we'll be seeing more people from Nerima sooner or later."

"Training sounds good," Ranma snickered. "I'll beat your cobra-style before you know it."

"Then by all means try, Ranma," Ichijyo snickered. "I could use the exercise."

Ryoga still cast a glare at Ranma, but after the talk he had with Ichijyo he began to do some thinking. All his life, his only drive was to beat Ranma and blame every of his misfortunes on the pigtailed martial artist. He never stopped to think that maybe all the bad things that had happened to him were a result of his own foolish judgment. It would take some time to let it all go but for now maybe he could focus. Ichijyo actually offered him a job and from what he'd been told being an Operative for Smart Brain paid good money. Also, he was being enrolled in a place called the Red Horse Institute. He didn't have a place to stay so he would be sleeping in Smart Brain. An apartment would be provided for him. He wanted to stay with Akane but maybe it would be best if he stayed on his own. Both Ranma and Akane were staying with Hagemoto.

"But, for now, we should get some rest," Ichijyo said, "Your first day in school begins tomorrow."

"You sure you won't get lost, Ryoga?" Ranma teased as Rypga blanched. A buzzing sound could be heard as the Stinger Inzecter landed upon Ryoga's head.

"I got something here to help with that problem," Ryoga said.

"Remember, you two," Ichijyo warned. "Keep the existence of those Inzecters a secret."

"Alright," Ranma said.

"Gotcha," Ryoga said.

Ichijyo stretched and yawned. "Right now, I need to get back to the office to do some more paperwork. I need to write a report for this too. Please, write up your own accounts too."

Ranma and Ryoga blinked.

"Reports?" Ranma asked.

"You want us to write reports?" Ryoga asked also.

"Hai," Ryuki spoke. "All missions must have a detailed report written and archived for future references." He rubbed the back of his head. He had written his own fair share of reports.

"OK…" Ranma said. His penmanship wasn't all that good and he'd never touched a computer in his life. Ryoga was good at calligraphy but writing a report? That was not something a martial artist was supposed to learn.

Ichijyo mounted his bike as Ryuki rode in the side car. "You both know how to get home. Consider this training," Ichijyo said before putting on his helmet. "Good night."

"Bye," Ryuki waved before the vehicle drove off.

* * *

The next day…

Ichijyo was in his office looking over the reports that Ranma and Ryoga had written. He frowned a bit as he looked them over. Both were barely a page long and they lacked formal wording when it came to describing the mission. They also wrote similarly.

Ichijyo read, "Kicked old geezer's butt." That was from Ranma's report. Ryoga's review was more descriptive but it also was more like, "Kicked and punched old geezer over and over again using Clock Up." He sighed as he leaned back in his seat. He now knew that giving them a more formal education was a good idea. The reports had been handwritten. Although Ryoga's handwriting was good but as for Ranma's…he had trouble reading them.

The door of his office loudly slammed open as he gazed up to see Akane marching towards him. She had an angry frown on her face as she slammed both palms onto his desk.

"I want an Inzecter, NOW!" she demanded.

The secretary came in, looking flustered. "Sir, I tried to stop her!" the secretary said. "Should I call security?" Ichijyo calmly raised a hand to shush her.

"No, it's fine. Go back to your desk," Ichijyo said. "And close the door on your way out." The secretary bowed and left, leaving him and Akane alone. "Why the sudden need for an Inzecter?"

"I saw what Ranma could do with it!" Akane exclaimed, "And he was bragging about it all night." Ichijyo noted that Ranma had a habit with bragging. It must be his arrogance. He allowed her to continue, "I want one! I know you can give me one so hand it over!"

"Miss Tendo," Ichijyo replied calmly, looking her in the eye. She may look intimidating but he'd faced Trigon before and compared to Akane, nothing was as frightening to him save for clowns. He explained, "Smart Brain Corporation does not produce systems like that on a whim. It requires a lot of money and resources to make even one of those Inzecters. The materials don't come cheap either. Ranma's alone cost nearly 10, 000, 000, 000 Yen to make." Akane gasped but then gave him a narrowed eye look.

"Then make one for me! I know you can do it!" Akane demanded once more.

"Even if I do, the Inzecters are the one who choose who they wish to wield them," Ichijyo said. "We can't program them to pick someone we want. Their advanced AI allows them to judge anyone who is worthy." He then stood up, "In other words, you _aren't_." Ichijyo saw the fist hurling towards his head. He knew Akane was impulsive and resorted to violence when things didn't go her way. He would've just caught it but decided to have fun. A split second before the fist made impact, he turned his body intangible and she stumbled, causing her to fall over the desk and land her chin on it hard. Ichijyo made himself solid again and walked around the desk to stand behind Akane again.

"HEY!" Akane yelled, whirling around in anger.

"What, did you expect me to just take your hit? Dream on!" Ichijyo scoffed.

Akane roared and threw her fists and kicks at the CEO but he had his hands behind his back as she dodged her strikes. He would either move out of the way or allow her to run through him by going intangible. He had no reason to fight back. To him, Akane was comparable to a young child throwing a tantrum that needed to get it out of her system.

Growling with rage, Akane summoned her mallet, much to Ichijyo's shock before swinging it at his head. He smirked as he raised up his hand and caught the weapon before elbowing her hard in the stomach. She went sailing and crashing into the bookcase.

"Quite the ability," Ichijyo said, impressed by the mallet. "I see you use it once you're angry enough."

Akane pushed herself up. She was not going to lose to Ichijyo. No way. With a loud yell, she charged at him again.

A mirror behind the CEO rippled and a long purple shape suddenly burst out of it. Akane was caught off guard as she was suddenly caught in the clutches of a large purple cobra that was coiled around her. Her arms were trapped, pinned to her sides as she struggled, screaming, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Her screaming and struggling ceased when the large cobra revealed its fangs to her, dripping with venom as its tongue slithered out, hissing. Its eyes stared deeply into hers as she froze with terror.

She was scared. Truly horrified and filled with uttermost terror as the large reptile looked at her like she was food.

"Genosnaker, release her," Ichijyo ordered the large cobra. The Mirror Monster he had contracted looked at him quizzically before his glare intensified, "**Now.**" Getting the message clear, Genosnaker began to uncoil and loosen its grip on Akane before slithering back into the Mirror World via the mirror. Akane was on her knees, frozen in shock, eyes wide and skin pale. Ichijyo doubt she'd recover. She nearly met death in the eye.

Taking a glass of water, he splashed the contents into her face.

"Hey!" Akane cried angrily. "What was that for?!"

"You were frozen in shock," Ichijyo sighed. He placed the glass back on his desk before turning back to Akane. "Now, if this little romp hasn't shown you why you aren't worthy then I think you'd be better off going back to Nerima."

"No way!" Akane shouted. "Ranma's going to lord that Inzecter over everyone's heads!"

"I'll admit that Ranma has a habit to brag," Ichijyo shrugged. "But don't you think he's entitled to it this time considering all the problems that Happosai has put everyone through?"

"But he's such an arrogant jerk!" Akane huffed. "If daddy and Mr. Saotome hear about this then they'll hunt us down and try to force us in front of a priest to get us married!"

Ichijyo sighed inwardly at her spiel about her father and his friend. His files on them showed they were notoriously cowardly and would try to use any chance they could get to get their children married. Hearing how Ranma and Ryoga defeated Happosai would be no different.

"Calling someone you love an arrogant jerk? I guess you and Ranma have more in common than you think," Ichijyo commented.

"I-I don't love Ranma!" Akane denied.

Ichijyo tapped his forehead, "I'm an empath, Ms. Tendo. When it involves emotions, you can't lie to me." Akane looked away. "And the matter regarding your fathers is something I can easily take care of for you."

"Really?" Akane asked, sounding interested.

Ichijyo smirked and asked, "Do you know what emancipation means?"

"What's that?" asked Akane.

"Basically, it means that you can live on your own before the legal age of adulthood," Ichijyo explained. "It is usually reserved for people coming out of the foster care system or those who have parents that are unfit to raise them."

"But I'd still be a Tendo and Ranma would still be a Saotome," Akane frowned. "Our fathers would still try to force us together."

"They could try," Ichijyo nodded. "However, you'd have the legal standing to get them arrested for harassment. In fact, you could get the police to make them back off whenever they try. I suspect that's why they were so determined to get you two married. If you two didn't get married before you turned eighteen, then they wouldn't be able to force you anymore."

Akane blinked in surprise. Could it be that simple?

* * *

"Why Shampoo need go to school?" Shampoo whined as she stood in front of Emiko, clad only in her bra and panties as the woman measured her. "Not need go before."

"All children under 18 need to go to school to get an education, Shampoo-chan," Emiko advised. After discussing the matter with Cologne, Mousse and Shampoo had been enrolled in the Red Horse Institute. They were going to be put in the same year as Akane and Ranma. "And, you also need to work on your Japanese vocabulary. Your grammar is atrocious."

"Shampoo try," the Amazon pouted.

"It's 'I will try'," Emiko corrected. Emiko was going to take it upon herself to teach her niece how to talk proper Japanese and even English. The girl, she knew, was intelligent, but lacked a formal education.

"Where Mousse and cousin?" Shampoo asked curiously.

"Oh, Ryuki-kun is out with Jinxy-chan," Emiko answered. "And I'm not sure where Mousse is. He might've gotten himself lost without his glasses."

"Mousse no get lost," Shampoo shook her head, "Has good sense of direction. Just really bad eyesight."

Emiko knew the latter to be extremely true.

* * *

After giving Akane all the information she would need to get herself legally emancipated, Ichijyo calmly sat down on his chair. At the moment, he was looking over a few files. He'd also sent some operatives to investigate Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo's background. He needed to gain some leverage over them. Business was all about leverage and gaining an advantage over your opponents. It was a dirty game and Ichijyo was one of the best players. He would never cheat but he would take advantage of any weaknesses his opponents had.

He was trying to get all of Ranma's engagements dissolved. He didn't know why but after finding out some information regarding the 10 years of training he'd gone through with his father, he shuddered to think that a human could put their child through that. It was one of the many reasons he disliked humans. He could actually get Genma put in prison for a very, very, long time for child abuse and neglect as well as cheating people.

Maybe Ryuki was rubbing off on him. He was actually caring for others.

Ichijyo tapped his fingers together as he waited. An hour ago he had called in a favor with a certain Mister Antonitis Fenton McCrown, or Ant as he was known by his friends.

Ichijyo didn't really hate Ant, but the guy was among the number of people who could really get on his nerves. Pluto and Beast Boy were on that list along with Cyborg since they were always together to cause a lot trouble. Their first meeting had been a bit shaky, but Ichijyo started to respect Ant despite his eccentricities.

He heard a knock on his door and said, "Come in." Ant soon entered and smiled at Ichijyo and waved.

"Hey, Desmond," Ant greeted.

"Did you bring them?" Ichijyo asked the other gentleman. Ant nodded and turned to the door, "Come in, you two."

The first to enter was a Japanese youth of eighteen wearing a pair of camouflage cargo pants and purple and white sneakers. He wore a white and purple tie-dyed t-shirt and a brown cap on his head. He also wore a pair of large headphones around his neck with the wire attached to an iPod clipped to a belt on his waist. What was interesting about this youth was his striking purple eyes and the long streak of purple hair that came down over the right side of his face. He seemed to dance into the room while hip-hop music came from the headphones. He then grinned as he snapped his fingers, pointing at Ichijyo.

"Are you the one who called?" he then cupped a hand over his ear, "I don't hear an answer."

The second figure to enter was, well…he wasn't human anyway. He was white from head to toe and had a golden breastplate. He had blue eyes and wings flanking his head. His collar had feathered edges. His color was reminiscent to that of a swan. He also had an air of superiority around him, like he thought he was royalty of something. Standing next to the youth, he introduced himself, "Call me, Sieg or Prince Sieg if you like."

"Meet Ryutaros and Sieg," Ant introduced. "Ryutaros doesn't have a solid body so he had to possess this kid right here. This is Ryotaro Nogami, also known as Den-O."

Ichijyo nodded and stepped over to Ryu-Ryotaro and Sieg. He took a look at both and asked, "Did Ant tell you why I've called you both here?" Ryu-Ryotaro nodded as Sieg only shrugged. I need you two for a mission." Reaching into his coat, he pulled out two photographs. One was a picture of Ranma while the other was a picture of Ryoga. "These two are my new recruits, and I know they have great potential. However, I need people to test them." He handed the pictures to both Sieg and Ryu-Ryotaro. Ryu-Ryotaro gazed at Ranma's picture and smirked.

"Could be fun!" Ryu-Ryoutaro laughed.

"To be used for grunt work," Sieg sighed, "Not something I would do."

"You both will be appropriately compensated," Ichijyo added.

"Yeah! Can I have candy and comics and a lot of fun stuff?" Ryu-Ryotaro asked eagerly.

"I do require…a large amount of money that is right for my status," Sieg said.

"Of course, _he_ can blend in," said Ichijyo, pointing to Ryu-Ryotaro who was looking around the office before turning to the large TV and watching cartoons. "You, on the other hand…"

"Don't worry, Mr. Amakusa," said Sieg, "I have an ability that can help me. All I need is to find a singularity point." Sieg then turned into a baseball sized golden orb and flew out of the office.

"A singularity point?" Ichijyo asked Ant. "Is there one here?"

"As far as I know, there's always at least one anywhere," Ant said.

Ichijyo phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?" There were a few seconds of silence as he listened. "I see. Very well. I'll be there." He then hung up.

"Trouble?" Ant asked.

"More or less," Ichijyo sighed. "Please, make sure that Ryutaros finds Ranma. Right now, I need to oversee a possible recruit." He then pressed down on a button and vanished into a hole under his chair.

* * *

Akane was adamant and very stubborn. She was also very annoying. She had been asking Ichijyo (more like telling him) to give her a chance to prove herself worthy. Ichijyo finally gave into her request/demand just to get her to shut up.

Akane, in her training gi, entered into the training chamber. In the control room were Ichijyo and Prof. Murata.

"You sure about this?" Prof. Murata asked her boss. "She's just a normal girl as far as my readings go."

"She wanted to prove herself," Ichijyo said. "I say we give her what she wants."

"_OK, what am I supposed to do?_" Akane called as her voice came out of the intercom system. Pressing a button, Ichijyo spoke into it.

"Just relax and make it through the simulation."

Akane cracked her knuckles. This was going to be easy.

Prof. Murata's hand went towards the dial that determined the difficulty level. The levels were labeled from 1 to 13. The higher levels were labeled as 'Extreme Danger', 'Fatal' and 'ARE YOU NUTS!?'. The last one was obviously Takada's doing but it did reflect the level of danger.

"Let's start with a low level," Ichijyo said. "Start at 7."

"7!?" Yuriko shouted, "But that's only for the special Operatives!"

"She wants to be one, then she should know what she'll be getting into," Ichijyo stated. "Now, start the simulation!"

"Yes, sir," Murata sighed as she spun the dial on 7. '_Good luck, Akane Tendo, you're gonna need it._'

Akane, as Ichijyo observed, was a spoiled brat. She was used to getting things her way. Ichijyo, however, was going to give her a wake up call and if facing extreme danger wouldn't work, he would deal with her personally.

* * *

Akane was trying to be patient as she stood in the middle of the somewhat bland room. Ichijyo had told her that she was going to wait in the room while they got the training simulation operatives went through ready. The gothic young man told her that if she could pass this training then he would make her an operative and even look into seeing if they could make an Inzector for her.

"Come on," she sighed impatiently. "What's taking so long?"

The sounds of machinery began echoing through the room and Akane felt her muscles tensed. She knew she was prepared for anything. If she could survive Nerima along with Ranma, then there was nothing she couldn't take.

"_Simulation Initiated_," spoke a digital voice.

"Huh?"

Panels in the floor suddenly opened up and strange devices came out. They had a glowing lens with a slot just underneath it. Aane's eyes widened as she saw that a veritable storm of shuriken were being launched at her from them.

"Yow!" she cried as she leaped to dodge the attack. Some tears were opened as small cuts were revealed. She wasn't able to dodge totally unscathed and then yelled, "What the hell is this!?"

Ichijyo's voice came through the speaker, "_This is your qualification exam, so to speak. Try to survive with the least amount of damage. Good luck_." He added darkly, "_You're going to need it._"

"Wait!" Akane shouted.

Akane looked to see the shuriken launchers aimed right at her and scrambled to dodge. This was unlike any kind of training she was used to. This was nuts!

* * *

Prof. Murata looked worriedly as Ichijyo crossed his arms calmly. If Akane was smart, she would've realized that the weapons were hooked up to motion sensors. If she were to move, they would attack. Reading her file, he knew that thinking while in battle was not her strong point. She often relied on brute force and not speed.

He had read up on a few of Akane's past experiences. The Inzecter, if used by her, would only be another shortcut. Similar examples would be the Super Soba and Battle Dogi. If she was going to get an Inzecter, she was going to have to earn it, through blood, swear and tears.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Prof. Murata asked Ichijyo.

"Let me offer her that option," Ichijyo said before speaking into the microphone. "You know, you can tell us to stop."

As usual, Akane's stubborn nature won out and not common sense, "_I am not giving up! I can do this!_" Ichijyo sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Activate the lasers," Ichijyo said. Prof. Murata reluctantly activated them.

* * *

The shurikens launchers had stopped firing and Akane was relieved. They were a lot of tears and cuts in her gi. Suddenly, she heard panels above her opening up and 15 guns dropped down. They aimed at her and began firing rapidly. Akane, since she could not jump high enough to get to the guns, ran.

"What am I supposed to do!?" Akane shouted as one of the lasers grazed her arm. "OW!"

"_One word: Survive_," Ichijyo said. He watched in slight amusement as Akane began to run for her life from the lasers. They were set on a low setting. They weren't fatal but they were pretty painful. Akane would need to learn, first hand, that power was useless if you did not have the skill to properly use it.

* * *

It would later be called the Five Minutes of Hell in Akane's mind. The simulation ended very quickly when a metal tentacle tripped her before a giant saw blade put itself to her throat. She could actually feel the cutting edge nick her skin.

"_Simulation complete,_" a computerized voice spoke. When it did, all the death traps pulled themselves into the ground. Once they were all gone, the doors opened and Ichijyo came walking in.

"Congratulations," he nodded. "You're dead."

"That's not fair!" Akane snapped. "No one can survive that!"

"I can," Ichijyo replied. "A number of my operatives are capable of surviving this easily and before I'm through with them, so will Ryoga and Ranma. If they aren't capable of it already."

Akane growled in anger. She wanted so much to punch that smug look off his face but knew how useless it would be. She would just go right through him if she attempted to attack him again like before. She, however, complained again, "This isn't training! It's like a death trap or something!"

Ichijyo, unfazed, calmly explained, "This simulator, also known as the Danger Room, is used to simulate the level of danger the operatives would be facing in the field. Operatives would be facing life threatening danger and special operatives would be facing powerful super criminals on missions. What you faced just now was a low setting."

"That was low!?" she shouted, shocked.

"Well, low for a special operative like Ryuki for example," Ichijyo said. He recalled Ryuki's progress. "He's already aced level 11."

"And what level was I at?" Akane asked suspiciously.

"7," Ichijyo answered without hesitation.

"Were you trying to kill me!?" she screamed, her fists clenched.

"No," he shook his head. "If I wanted you dead I'd let the buzz saw slice your head off." Akane gulped slightly at the threat. It was just so cold and emotionless. "As amusing as watching you run for your life, this was to show you the true level of danger an operative would face to warrant the power of the Inzecter."

"So, why can't I use an Inzecter in here?" Akane asked. Ichijyo shook his head.

"This room is to see if someone is worthy to use such power," Ichijyo said. "But…if you're still not satisfied, let me show you how it's done."

"You'll just use those freaky powers again," Akane grumbled. Ichijyo heard her. He didn't take too kindly to being referred to as a freak.

"Just go to the infirmary to get your injuries treated," Ichijyo hissed. "Then report back here to see how it's really done."

* * *

OK, sorry for the late update. Anyway, it was a friend of mine, Brave Kid, who suggested I put the cast of Den-O in here.


	10. Chap 9

Chap 9: Reality Check

Mousse was walking along the sidewalk of the city, depressed. He had a lot of reasons for being depressed. For one, he was close to being blind without his glasses, he had a curse that changed him into a duck when he got doused with cold water and worst of all, the girl he loved was in love with another guy. That last thing was actually the start of a lot of the bad stuff that happened to him for the last couple of years.

Living with the Hasuma family was different, to say the least. There, they were treated as equals and served like kings. Well, it was a given. The boy, Ryuki, was a descendant of Cologne. It infuriated Mousse, really, to be beaten by another city boy, but then he was able to talk to Emiko and got some fresh insight on Ryuki.

Ryuki gained strength not for himself, but for others. He fought for others and he didn't care if they were strangers or not. His path as a martial artist was simply to protect the innocent. It was so like Ranma.

Mousse was also a little jealous when Shampoo and Ryuki started to spend a lot of time together. The red-haired boy also took time to teach Shampoo to speak proper Japanese, which she hadn't had much time to do. And, she was going to go to school, and he was too.

Mousse though of it as a waste of time, but upon learning that Ranma would be attending as well, it gave Mousse the chance to fight him too. Shampoo hadn't gone off to chase Ranma, mostly because his location had been kept as a secret.

Mousse just wished that he could show Shampoo that he was the man for her. Of course, he was about to get his wish when a golden orb suddenly plunged into his body.

A white aura surrounded him as feathers began to fall around him. A feather boa was around his neck and white streaks of ran through his hair. 'Mousse' removed his glasses to reveal a pair of silver eyes. "Advent, at the top of everything," he spoke in a more refined voice but also very different from his own. W-Mousse admired himself, "Hm…such a nice robe, but I do believe a proper wardrobe would be fitting." W-Mousse stopped in front of a store that specialized in men's wear. "Ah, how convenient." W-Mousse then entered to give his new host body a proper makeover.

* * *

Ranma was actually spending a peaceful day without any trouble. Akane was still at Smart Brain doing something. She did seem a little angry over the fact that Ranma and Ryoga had Inzecters. Maybe she wanted one too? Actually, that was probably a given. Ranma could only imagine what kind of insect would be the basis of her armor. Maybe she would get a pesky fly or cockroach.

For as long as he had known her, Akane took a lot of pride in martial arts and her skill in them. Granted, she was skilled enough for some of the lower competitions, but the fights with the Hentai Horde had really hurt her. When Ranma and the usual craziness followed, it put a whole new level. Things like the battle dogi and the super soba were like cheating and it really hurt Ranma to see Akane accept them so easily. The dogi made her so arrogant she thought she could do anything. Granted, Ranma knew the dogi had to have influenced her, but the soba was another story. She thought it was great to be so strong and Ranma had to force her to take the cure before the side-effects kicked in. Ranma knew he loved Akane and she made mistakes with those power enhancing items, but he couldn't blame her. Being considered the best before being knocked out of the position out of the blue had to be hard.

Since they were practically strangers here, none of the usual insanity followed. Of course, with Kuno dropping in and then the Amazons, the usual insanity from home was bound to return at full force. He idly wondered when the fathers were going to grow a spine and go after them. His mom may be able to browbeat them down, but once they hear that the fiancées were after him, they would come with some scheme to get him and Akane married at light speed.

Of course, insanity came in many forms and Ranma was about to meet another one when he heard hip-hop music play in the park he was in. "Huh?"

He then saw several teens dancing. Ranma was impressed. As a martial artist he'd learnt to read his opponents' movements and the movements he saw right now didn't seem too hostile. He admired as the dancers did magnificent stunts as they danced, flipping in the air and then jumping on their heads to spin like a top. It just seemed so incredible to him. The gears in Ranma started to spin. Maybe he could learn this and incorporate it into his style. Though his father had told him that dancing was 'unmanly' he had long decided to never listen to the man who put him into a pit of cats. He'd long lost the respect for him and his 'words of wisdom'.

Ranma approached the group and said, "Hey!" Though the music still played, the dancers stopped to look at Ranma, "Hey, can you teach me those moves?"

"Well, sure," one of the boys said, "But you need to clear it with the boss."

"Boss?" Ranma blinked.

"Here!" spoke a boy that Ranma saw as peculiar. He seemed to have a childish demeanor and under his cap was a very visible streak of violet hair. Well, Ranma had seen violet hair before but this guy's hair seemed a little out of place, especially with the matching purple eyes. "So, you wanna play too?"

"Yeah, sure," Ranma said.

"Well now…" the boy said before he produced a white belt with a clear crystal emblem on the buckle and a set of four colored buttons before strapping it on. "Check this out!" He produced a black colored object in hand and Ranma watched as he pressed the purple button, changing the emblem purple as a techno tune played. "Henshin!" the boy called before swiping the pass over the belt.

"Henshin?" Ranma repeated, recognizing the word and its tone. "No way!"

"**Gun Form!**" the belt called out before several shards bonded with the boy's body, creating a black and white suit of armor complete with a helmet that hid his face. Then, additional armor formed, clanking onto the first set. The secondary set of armor seemed more elaborate. It was purple and silver and from what Ranma could see has some aesthetic resemblance to a dragon.

"Can we play now?" the armored boy said, as he reached down and picked up the black bars on his belt, slowly combining them, and then forming his weapon. "I don't hear an answer!" His fully assembled weapon, a gun, was aimed straight at Ranma and the pigtailed martial artist dodged before he got shot. The loud crashing sound was one Ranma was intimate with. The shot had punctured a stone wall. That worried him to no end. Where did this guy get his technology?

"Hey! Who the heck are you and what's your deal!" Ranma snapped.

"Call me Den-O!" Den-O identified himself. He danced towards Ranma, "And we're playing!"

A buzzing sound was heard close by and Ranma smiled, "Well, if you wanna play, then let's play!" A golden bug flew into Ranma's hand and he grasped it tightly. Removing the sash around his waist, he revealed the Caucasus Belt. "Henshin!" he shouted before snapping on the gold bug.

"HENSHIN!"

As Ranma's armor formed, Den-O grinned under his helmet. It had been so long before he was able to fight like this.

"Sugoi!" he laughed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

Akane now stood in the control room with Prof. Murata. After getting patched up following by her miserable performance as Ichijyo had called it, she now stood next to the Professor to watch how Ichijyo handled the course.

Akane didn't like the condescending tone that Ichijyo used to talk to her. It was like Kuno's save for the nonsensical poetry. Ichijyo was direct and straight to the point with his words and never spoke in riddles. You usually caught on to what he was saying, but it was almost always something insulting. Akane could see that he looked down on her. Every time he did, she would promise herself she'd wipe that look off his face. He may have been able to beat Ranma, but she was sure that it was because he was an expert at the armor system while Ranma was just a rookie.

She looked on to see Ichijyo enter the Danger Room, as it had been properly dubbed due to the dangerous form of training equipment they had. It was more like a murderous obstacle course. Akane then saw what he was wearing. It was a black jumpsuit with purple gloves and boots.

"_I'm ready_," Ichijyo said from the intercom. "_Start the simulation_."

"What level, sir?" Prof. Murata spoke.

"_The usual_," Ichijyo replied and the Professor nodded before turning the dial. Akane watched as the dial went past 7. What!? Past 7!? The dial was turned past 8, then 9, then 10 before going on, stopping at 13.

"He's doing Level 13!?" Akane shrieked.

Ichijyo arrogantly said from the intercom, "_Watch and learn_."

* * *

"_Simulation Initiated_," spoke a computerized voice and soon several panels opened up to reveal robotic drones, brandishing and assortment of weapons, ranging from melee weapons like knives, swords and steel clubs to firearms like guns, laser rifles and the sort.

Ichijyo watched as he was surrounded by no less than 60 armed robotic drones, all bearing the SB emblem on their heads. He didn't move from his spot as the robots attacked.

He then decided to show off how truly powerful he was.

* * *

Ryoga was walking around the new city with the Stinger Inzecter guiding him. It would often sting him to lead him towards the proper direction and he would chase after it in return. For some reason, the Inzecter was leading him towards an open area where no one was around.

Suddenly, Ryoga's danger sense came on and he ducked under a boomerang aimed for his head. "Hey!" he shouted as he stood up straight. "Who threw that?"

"Why, I did," spoke a refined and arrogant voice, not quite unlike Kuno's but minus the nonsensical poetry. Ryoga looked towards the direction and was surprised.

It looked like a man in white and gold armor. On his helmet was a blue visor that resembled wings. He was suspended in the air by a pair of wings too and in his hands were his weapons, a boomerang and a hand-axe.

"Who are you?" Ryoga asked as he grabbed the Inzecter. He would no doubt need Clock Up for this guy.

"I am…the one who shall defeat you?" the white armored man spoke as he landed, his wings shattering. The feathers fell like a shower around him. "I am…Den-O."

"Well, I'm Ryoga Hibiki! Henshin!" Ryoga shouted before attaching his Inzecter to his bracelet.

"HENSHIN!"

* * *

Akane watched in horrified amazement as Ichijyo took down the drones one at the time. It was similar to when she battled the Hentai Horde, but even Akane had to admit that Ichijyo was doing it quite precisely. He was able to disarm the opponents with relative ease as they attacked him before he neutralized them. Of course, his method of neutralization seemed a little bit violent for Akane, even if they were robots.

"Those robots are quite durable," Prof. Murata spoke. "And also very dangerous. Not many can defeat them totally unscathed."

Akane decided to ask, "Who else have gotten to Level 13?"

Prof. Murata replied, "No one."

Akane was stunned. Was what she had seen real? There had to be some trick to what Ichijyo had just done. No one could be that strong! He looked like he was Saffron's level and Ranma could barely break even against the leader of the Phoenix Tribe.

* * *

"_Simulation Complete_," the computer stated before Ichijyo dropped the head of the last combat drone. The remains of all the drones now lay littered around him like some sort of macabre war zone.

"This is going to cost a lot to repair," the youthful CEO spoke as he went through the numbers in his head. He had several injuries on him but his suit protected him. Only his face got scratched when a bullet grazed in and the ends of his hair were singed from a nasty flamethrower.

One of the drones started to get up but Ichijyo was quicker. Grabbing one of the discarded blades, he then ran the drone through, deactivating it permanently. "Stupid machines," he grumbled. He left the malfunctioning robot to collapse in a heap of scrap metal and fried circuitry.

* * *

"CAST OFF! CHANGE HORNET!" the Stunger Inzecter announced as the outer armor exploded off, revealing the sleeker Speed Form.

Den-O admired the armored boy, "Quite an impressive suit of armor. Of course, I don't think it would matter much."

Stinger growled under his helmet. "Well, then take this!" He reached for his Inzecter and pressed the thorax button. "Hornet Sting!"

"HORNET STING!" the Inzecter repeated, charging up.

Stinger roared as he charged straight for the white armored warrior. Den-O didn't make a motion to move but when Stinger got close, he spun around and struck at the Inzecter on Stinger's wrist with his axe. The force of the attack forced the Inzecter off the receiver and Ryoga found himself without his armor. "What!?" He was unable to stop as he was headed towards a fountain.

SPLASH!

Den-O looked over to the fountain and chuckled in amusement as P-chan splashed about. It would be cruel to leave him like that so he picked up the small swine, placed him down to the ground, before walking away. P-chan squealed angrily as the Stinger Inzecer also buzzed angrily at their foe who had just flown away.

"As expected, victory," Den-O nodded as he vanished into the sky.

* * *

Ichijyo entered the control room and looked at both Prof. Murata and Akane. He then spoke, "Now, do you see the level of danger that our operatives must face on the field."

Akane snorted, not wanting to lose this argument, "I could've done that."

Ichijyo scoffed, "Doubtful. While the boys at your school only aimed to defeat you, those robots down there were programmed to kill." He walked over and looked her in the eye, "Do you understand, Ms. Tendo? Kill?"

"So?" Akane asked, but her voice was shaking. "I have-"

"You've never faced homicidal opponents or true monsters. You've never looked a murderer in the eye. You've never looked death in the face," Ichijyo listed, "And you've never been forced to kill."

Akane didn't like how he spoke those words. It was like he was speaking from experience. She didn't want to look weak but even she had to admit that she'd never done all that.

'_But Ranma…_'

"Ms. Tendo, you're strong, true, but not at the same level as us," Ichijyo spoke factually. "Of course, if you need more convincing, I think there's someone you need to see."

"Who?"

And in response, Ichijyo smiled.

* * *

Mousse returned to the mansion and was greeted by Cologne. "Why, hello, Mousse. You've returned." Her eyes then went over his clothing, "And you look quite different."

Mousse was now dressed in an immaculate white three-piece suit. Of course, what cause her eye more was the feather boa around his neck and the sunglasses over his eyes. The white streaks were new too.

"Why, greeting, Elder," W-Mousse spoke. "Tell me, is Shampoo around? I wish to speak with her."

"She's in the dojo, training," Cologne said, still staring.

"Thank you," W-Mousse said as he walked past her. His stance seemed more like one would expect from royalty.

"Strange, very strange," Cologne said. "For a moment, I thought his aura was a little different."

W-Mousse entered the Hasuma Dojo and admired Shampoo who was currently in training. She moved her body both swiftly and as deadly as a might predator in the jungle, like a cat stalking its prey. She was definitely a princess in his host's eyes and thus needed to be treated as such.

"Princess, your prince has arrived!"

* * *

"At last, I have returned," Kuno spoke as he got out of the taxi cab. Public transportation be damned, he'd returned after days of traveling a strange land. Now, he was back to reclaim his fair tigress and the pigtailed girl from the foul sorcerer Saotome and his demonic allies. He had holy wards on him to protect him. He then shouted out, "The Blue Thunder shall not be denied!" He received strange looks from the people passing by.

* * *

"CAST OFF! CHANGE CAUCASUS BEETLE!"

Den-O ducked under the storm of armor pieces as soon as they exploded off Caucasus' body. He seemed amazed and clapped, "Yay! Do it again!"

Caucasus' visor glowed as his horns folded over the helmet, completing his look. He glared and demanded, "Who sent you after me?" Most of his opponents usually had a beef with him but this Den-O guy, whoever he was, was fighting Ranma just for fun. It seemed like he was just playing with the golden Inzecter Rider.

"Hm…I can't tell you!" Den-O laughed before shooting at Caucasus again who dodged.

'_I should use Clock Up, but would that be fair?_' Caucasus thought but was then shot at several times. He groaned in pain. '_Maybe as a last resort._' Caucasus then charged at Den-O and began to punch at him but the purple mystery Rider kept slipping out of range with his insane dance moves, which he was using to fight. Fighting and dancing usually didn't come hand in hand but this guy was doing it effortlessly.

Den-O kicked at Caucasus who barely dodged it but then he hopped on both feet before dealing a double-footed stomp kick into Caucasus' chest, sending him reeling.

"Now, game over!" Den-O called out as he waved the black rectangular object in front of his waist.

"**Full Charge!**" the belt called before Den-O threw the object aside. The orbs held on by 'dragon claws' attached to his shoulders began to glow as the energy transferred from the belt and into the gun. Den-O gripped the gun with both hands and aimed at Caucasus before firing a crackling ball of violet energy at Caucasus.

"Crap! Clock Up!" Caucasus called, slamming his palm onto the button attached to his belt.

"CLOCK UP!"

* * *

Ichijyo brought Akane over to an arcade. Who was Akane supposed to meet? All Ichijyo said that it was one of their best and brightest but he'd trouble admitting it.

Ichijyo said, "He's right here. Wait out here and I'll go get him." He entered the arcade and minutes later he came out dragging another boy, a year older than himself with spiked up brown hair, by the ear.

"Hey, easy! That's my good ear!" the older boy wailed. Akane blinked. The older got a good look at her and said, "Why, hello there, cutie." He then received a stomp on the foot for that remark.

"Be serious, mutt," Ichijyo scowled before introducing the two, "This is Yoshiyuki Takada, one of my operatives and a teammate of mine."

"And what can he do?" Akane asked.

"Punch him in the stomach," Ichijyo said abruptly.

"Huh?" Takada blinked. He turned to Ichijyo. "What are you talking about, Snakeface?"

"What?" Akane questioned.

"Just do it," Ichijyo insisted. "He won't get hurt, trust me."

Akane looked a little uncertain. Takada seemed to have resigned himself to what was about to happen. "O…kay…" She then threw her fist into his stomach and he didn't look fazed.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Takada said teasingly. The way he said that made Akane angry so she started to punch him, harder. "Hardly felt that." Another hard punch with even more force and he chuckled, "That tickles!"

This time Akane grew so enraged that she produced her mallet and swung hard, "BAKA!!" Usually, whatever she hit was sent flying but not this time. As soon as her mallet made contact with Takada's head, it shattered into splintered pieces. She gasped in shock as she held the handle, frozen.

"Takada has very tough skin," Ichijyo spoke, "He's invulnerable from any damage. He maybe able to feel but sometimes he barely feels a punch."

"Hey, my girlfriend hits harder," Takada gloated.

Akane was still holding her mallet in shock. So many powerful people. They were all freaks. "You're freaks!" she snapped.

Ichijyo's eyes narrowed, "You better not say such things. Not many people take too kindly."

"And I prefer the term unique," Takada chuckled.

Akane apologized, "Sorry, it's just that-" she then saw someone approaching, "Oh, hell no."

"My fair tigress! I have found you! Now, come with me so we may create out love nest together after I have broken the spell cast upon you by the evil sorcerer!" Kuno ranted.

"Evil sorcerer?" Takada repeated, eyes on Ichijyo who glared back in response.

"Pluto, intercept!" Ichijyo ordered as Kuno came charging.

"What? Why me?" Takada questioned.

"Just do it, mongrel!!" Ichijyo snapped. Takada scowled as he ran forward. "Takada's iron skin will buy some time while I cast my spell."

Takada stood in front of Kuno and blocked the demented kendoist charge. "So, a minion of the foul sorcerer! I shall slay thee!"

"OK, I may admit that the snake is a 'foul sorcerer'," Takada said in a bored tone, "but I am no minion!" He stood firm in place as Kuno attacked, which proved to be ineffective. "Hah! Is that all you got? My girlfriend hits harder than you!"

Infuriated by the commoner's words, Kuno kept swinging his bokken hard at him but even though Kuno was causing damage, it didn't seem to affect Takada who stood solid as a rock. This was confusing to Kuno. Even rocks crumbled by his mighty blade so why was it not working now? "Hah! I shall defeat your vile magic!"

"Defeat this!" Takada said he allowed his nanobots to seep out of his skin before they bonded together to form two wicked blades where his hands once were. He chopped Kuno's bokken in half and grinned at the kendoist's stunned expression. "Didn't expect that, did you?"

"How dare you!?" Kuno raged on, trying to find a substitute in his robes.

"Looking for these?" Ichijyo said, gripping Kuno's replacement bokkens in his hands. It was easy, really, by creating a shadow portal within Kuno's robes and grabbing them. He then smashed them against his knee, breaking them. "And now they are just firewood."

Kuno charged past Takada and went straight for Ichijyo. He had never felt so insulted in his life and the rage was clouding his ever insane judgment and rationality. Ichijyo stood in place and did not move until Kuno got in range…

And Kuno ran right through Ichijyo who went intangible at the last second. Kuno spun around, sputtering in anger, "You dare play this petty tricks on-" he was unable to finish when Ichijyo plunged his shadow matter hand into Kuno's chest and grasped his heart. Kuno looked into Ichijyo's cold eyes in what could be recognized as a mixture of both defiance and fear.

Ichijyo's only words were, "Nightmare Syndrome," before plunging another shadow matter hand into Kuno's head. "Now, let's see if we can tweak things around."

Kuno screamed as the nightmare began.


	11. Chap 10

Chap 10: Dealings

Ryuki's long-lost great-grandmother had a knack of showing up when you'd least expect it. Previously, both himself and his girlfriend, Jinx, had been content to spend time together on a simple date. They were at an ice cream parlor, sharing a rather large bowl of ice cream (which luckily didn't have a trace of chocolate on it), when, suddenly, Cologne appeared between the two teens.

"Obaa-sama!" Ryuki exclaimed as he saw the withered and old Amazon, casually taking a scoop of ice cream and dumping it into his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

Cologne chuckled creepily and Jinx had a suspicion that the old lady could be a witch, which wasn't much of a stretch since Chinese Amazons were good at making potions out of herbs and had knowledge of various oriental magic.

"Well, my dear sonny-boy," Cologne answered, "You're late for training."

"D-Demo…" Ryuki stuttered but received a bonk on the head. "Itai!"

"Don't contradict me! Even though you are of my blood doesn't mean I shall take it easy on you. Ever heard of 'tough love'? Well, I'm an example of it!" Cologne snapped.

Ryuki frowned, "Hai, obaa-sama."

"Wait a second!" Jinx objected, "You can't just drag him for more training now! We're on a date!"

Cologne gave the pink-haired girl a look. Though Jinx had on a glamour spell that made her look like a young Indian girl with pink streaks in her dark hair, a select few could see past the illusion. Ryuki was one of them and now Cologne was included. Cologne was impressed to see a girl who studied hard to master the craft and despite Jinx's wiry frame, the girl was powerful. Jinx was light and flexible. The gears in Cologne's head started to turn as she thought of including Jinx into this training. After all, Jinx was the beloved of her great-grandson and unlike Shampoo and Ranma's relationship, the feeling of love and devotion was clearly mutual.

"Well, very well, then," Cologne smiled. "Then I shall be training you both."

Jinx's eyes snapped wide open.

* * *

Shampoo walked alongside Mousse as they strolled into the large building, which was the local mall. Mousse had barged into her room, called her princess and everything, even treating her like a gentle flower. Though Shampoo had to admit that it felt nice, Mousse's behavior was stranger than usual. Not only that, he was also NOT wearing his usual glasses.

"Mousse," Shampoo spoke in Chinese, "Are you feeling okay?" Though she detested it when Mousse would often chase her around or fight her airen, Mousse was still her childhood friend. They did grow up together for years and knew each other very well, obsessions aside.

"I am feeling wonderful, princess," W-Mousse spoke as he took her hand. Shampoo didn't immediately pull her hand away and the contact felt nice. "Why do you ask? Are you worried for my wellbeing?"

"Um…" Shampoo hesitated. What was she supposed to say? Seeing him wearing something different from his usual robes had caused her to go into shock and most importantly, where did he even get those streaks in his hair? And why was he wearing that feather boa? It did look good on him, though. "Well, we are friends. It's normal, right?"

"Right," W-Mousse nodded. Spending time with Shampoo had been enjoyable. She was beautiful, even if she was a little rough around the edges. When he'd entered her room, she'd been doing a complex kata. All he could see was her graceful movements.

He remembered that he did have a job to do, though. The amount of funds provided for him by the local Smart Brain's CEO had been a handsome amount. With it, he'd purchased clothes more fitting for his status. Looking at Shampoo, maybe he could do the same.

"So, my lady, how about we go shopping, together? There are clothes that would look quite fetching on you," W-Mousse said. Shampoo could only blush.

* * *

As soon as Ichijyo removed his hands from Kuno's heart and head, the delusional kendoist dropped down in a heap, after letting out a loud and horrified scream. Ichijyo casually took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped at his gloved hands. Akane approached him and grabbed his shoulder, whirling him around to face her.

"What did you do!?" she demanded. She hated being protected like a week girl and these guys were doing the same thing. "I could've handled it!"

"There were more important matters to attend to and we couldn't afford to waste time on this idiot," Ichijyo spoke calmly.

Takada went over and squatted down, poking at Kuno's immobile body. "Geez, what did you do to the guy? A Vulcan Mind-Meld?"

Ichijyo grimaced, "I'd rather hang myself by my feet over a pit full of crocodiles than mind-meld with this fool."

"Is he…dead?" Akane asked.

"Oh, he's alive," Takada said, checking Kuno's pulse. "But my scanners show that he'll be out of it for a while."

"Well, then, we better take him back with us to the building," Ichijyo suggested and then ordered, "Takada, carry him to your car and take him back to the corporation.."

Takada stood up in Ichijyo's face and barked, "Why me!?"

"Because, I'm your boss and I sign your paychecks," Ichijyo shrugged. "Besides, I already knocked him out."

Takada grumbled and grabbed Kuno, carrying the unconscious kendoist to where his car was.

"So…what did you do?" Akane asked.

"Let's just say if I tried to describe it to you, even _you'd_ have nightmares," Ichijyo stated bluntly. "Now, come on, we need to get back there so I can take care of your Kuno problem."

"How?" Akane asked and then shivered as Ichijyo looked at her.

"There's a reason why I'm the best in interrogations," Ichijyo stated before walking towards his bike and sidecar. "You coming?"

Akane nodded swiftly and followed the dark CEO over to his bike. She did have a lot to learn, he told her.

* * *

"CLOCK OVER!"

"KACHU TENCHIN AMAGURIKEN!!"

Caucasus started to pummel his purple and silver armored opponent in the chest, stomach and face repeatedly his fist, utilizing the boost of strength his armor gave him and his skills, using the "Chestnuts Roasting over an Open Fire" move on this mysterious gun-wielding Den-O.

One final punch sent Den-O flying and he smashed into a tree. His belt got loose and as soon as it fell, the armor of the gun-wielder vanished. R-Ryoutaro cried, "Ah, no fair!"

Ranma removed the Inzecter from his belt and walked over towards his opponent. He grabbed R-Ryoutaro by the shirt and hauled him up. "Alright, buster, why did you attack me?" R-Ryoutaro was about to open his mouth when Ranma's phone rang. "Excuse me." Ranma said, still keeping his grip on his mysterious assailant. He took out his phone, flipped it open and stared at the message on screen. He sighed, "So, Kuno came back. I was really hoping he'd stay away for a while." He then turned his attention towards his captive but then his eyes widened when he saw that he'd vanished and Ranma was only holding his T-shirt. Ranma looked around. Where had his captive disappeared to. "Well, I might as well get to Smart Brain." He dropped the shirt and started walking back to the large corporate building.

Ryu-Ryoutaro then looked down from the tree which he'd escaped into, hiding in the foliage. He jumped down, picked up his shirt and put it on. He then laughed, "This nii-chan is fun!!"

* * *

Ryuki and Jinx had relocated to a large woodland area not too far from the city. It was really an ideal spot. Using his bike, he'd managed to get there in record time. However, Cologne had arrived a lot earlier and on foot (actually she pogo-ed on her staff but you get the point).

"You both are late!" Cologne snapped as Ryuki and Jinx dismounted from the vehicle.

Ryuki bowed apologetically at his great-grandmother while Jinx huffed in annoyance.

"OK, granny, we came here!" Jinx pointed out, "We're here, so let's get started."

Cologne shook her head, "My, my, such a pretentious girl, aren't you." In a flash, Jinx suddenly found herself laying down on the ground with Cologne standing on her stomach, the sharp tip of her cane pointed down on Jinx's face. Jinx's pink eyes went wide as she saw the sharp object pointing straight at her. The speed! She hadn't even seen it coming.

Cologne cackled again once she removed herself from the girl, allowing Ryuki to help his girlfriend up. Ryuki then asked, "Obaa-sama, what is it you'd like to teach me now? I thought that you've taught me plenty of the Amazon's special techniques."

Cologne smiled. So, the boy was curious. Cologne then said, "Sonny-boy, what I've taught you was only but a fraction of what we Amazons have created. The Bakusai Tenketsu, the Kashu Tenshin Amaguriken, and the Hiryuu Shouten Ha are all impressive techniques, but there are still other techniques that I wish to impart on you."

Ryuki nodded.

Cologne said, "I am getting old, and my time is coming soon." She sighed sadly.

"Obaa-sama…"

"Though Shampoo is my heir, she is a bit spoiled. Right now, I am unsure if she can even take my place once I pass on. Though she is a powerful warrior, she is still a novice when it comes to certain aspects of life."

"But, I'm a male," Ryuki said. He'd learnt how males were second class citizens in Amazon society. "How can I…"

Cologne cut him off, "The world is changing, and I do believe that our laws need to be changed. I've seen many impossible things in life. Our tribe is very much isolated and growing weak. Change is required. As my flesh and blood, I ask if you will carry this task."

Ryuki didn't know what to say but then he remembered something, "Wait, I think there's someone else who can help."

"Who?" Cologne asked.

"My sister."

* * *

After placing Kuno into a holding cell, Ichijyo told both Akane and Takada, "He'll wake up in about a day. Until then, I won't be available."

"Where are you going?" Akane asked.

Ichijyo cryptically said, "Tying up some loose ends."

* * *

Jinx pulled her boyfriend away, whispering, "Can I talk to you?" in a grave tone. He nodded and followed her. Cologne watched as the couple had a discussion/argument.

"Are you insane!?" Jinx accused, "You sister is a psychotic killer bent on killing you if you haven't noticed."

"I do, but all that stems from jealousy," he reasoned, "So, if I give her something like this, she might back off."

"Or might be insulted since she may consider this a pity gift and not as a peace offering," Jinx retorted. "She's very prideful. I don't think she'll forgive you for insulting her like that, whether you mean it or not."

"So, what do I do?" Ryuki asked.

What could he do?

* * *

The Nerima Ward…also known as the weirdest place in Japan.

The Shadow Basher stopped in front of the gate of the Tendo Compound. The rider dismounted from his vehicle and removed his helmet. Placing the helmet inside the side car, he picked up his briefcase and entered through the gate. He then knocked on the door. Moments later, Kasumi came and opened the door. "Yes? Who is it?"

"I wish to talk to Mr. Genma Saotome and Mr. Soun Tendo. It involves their two children," Ichijyo said.

Kasumi smiled and bowed, "Very well. I shall take you to them."

"Thank you."

Ichijyo was welcomed into the Tendo house quite politely by Kasumi. The fathers, like how the files described them, were at in the living room, playing shogi. He then entered and sat down. As much as he hated paying his respect to these two fools, he had to in order to get to the point.

"So, boy, what brings you here?" Genma asked stupidly. "Here to learn the art?" It didn't take much for Ichijyo to decipher Genma's reasoning. Even a single student meant money going into his pockets and then getting wasted on food and sake.

"Actually, Mr. Tendo, Mr. Saotome, I have come to talk to you about a Mr. Ranma Saotome and Miss Akane Tendo," Ichijyo said.

Upon hearing the names of their children, the two fathers paid attention. "Well, what is it, boy? Out with it!" Genma demanded. Ichijyo scowled. "What is my son doing?"

"And are they getting along?" Soun asked.

This time, Ichijyo became serious as he opened his briefcase, "Before I answer, let me ask you this: did you both agree to engage both of your children before they were born?"

Genma answered without hesitation, "Of course! It was a promise made with honor!"

Ichijyo muttered, "I'm sure."

"And when they finally wed, the schools will be united!" Soun exclaimed happily.

Ichijyo hissed. These men, were they always like this? The files, he suspected, must've been exaggerating but it looked like the info was right on the money. These two were determined to the point of obsession with uniting the schools. Apparently they weren't going to let little things like reality, their children's reluctance, or other promises get in the way. "Well, as their representative, I am sorry to inform you that such an engagement is not legal."

The two fathers became silent. When they finally found themselves able to speak…

"WHAT!?" Soun and Genma shouted.

"Now listen here, boy!" Genma shouted, "This whole thing is nonsense! They are engaged, end of discussion!"

"And what of the other engagements you've promised Ranma to, Mr. Genma?" His eyes went over to Soun, "And you? Didn't you once engage your daughters to the Chardin family?" Soun started to sweat. "Since you made your deal with them first, they should have taken priority, but not only did you disregard them, but didn't seem to be bothered with informing your daughters to that, or the Saotome agreement. In essence, you broke your word and proven untrustworthy."

"B-b-b-but Picolet Chardin renounced his claim!" Soun blubbered, clinging for hope. "Thus there is no problem!"

"There still remains the fact that you still owe the family compensation for the food you ate. They gave you a choice between cash or a future daughter in an arranged marriage for the future," Ichijyo commented. "But I am getting off track. My point is, with all these entanglements, there is no way that the Saotome-Tendo agreement can be upheld."

"THAT IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Genma shouted, losing composure.

"AKANE AND RANMA ARE TO BE WED!" Soun added in, forming the demon head but Ichijyo kept calm. He then took out a pile of files and dumped them on the table. "WHAT IS THIS!?"

"Information regarding the 'training' you both went under a certain Happosai," Ichijyo said. The two men grew silent. "Breaking and entering, theft, cheating…" Ichijyo listed, "And many other criminal offenses. I'm surprised you didn't serve time yet."

"T-t-that is nonsense!" Soun stuttered. "W-we have n-never done such things!"

"That is right! We are honorable martial artists!" Genma proclaimed, thought his claim sounded uncertain.

"Honorable?" Ichijyo repeated. "Pull the other leg, why don't you? There are fingerprints and witness claims as well as several other pieces of evidence found at the scenes leading to you. It took a long time for my people to compile all this, but I guess that we can…negotiate."

Genma was quick to act. He grabbed the files and threw them outside into the koi pond. Each sheet was thoroughly destroyed and useless. The sometimes panda smirked proudly and turned to see what he was expecting as a look of defeat. Instead, he got a smirk aimed right back at him.

"What? You think those are the only copies I have?" Ichijyo chuckled. "I'm used to dealing with people like you. I have many more copies stored back home and at my company. And don't bother with your Umisenken and Yamasenken. I have defenses which can see through and stop those moves"

"H-how did you know about the forbidden techniques?!" Genma gasped.

"Simple," Ichijyo smiled. "Just because Ranma forbade himself from using or teaching them, it doesn't mean that he can't talk about them."

"Foolish boy!" Genma growled.

"Oh how could my future son-in-law foolishly toss away secrets like that?!" Soun blubbered.

"They weren't much of a secret," Ichijyo retorted. As annoying as the two were, they made for an amusing floorshow when things didn't go their way. "The entire district knows about them since Ranma and that Kumon fellow was tossing techniques around when they last met."

Soun and Genma stopped their whining for a moment to consider that. It seemed that their pride in Anything Goes techniques wasn't as secure as they thought.

"Also," Ichijyo continued. "While I admit that Ranma is rather naïve and sheltered, he is far from foolish and stupid. I found that he has phenomenal problem solving and analytical skills. In fact, if it wasn't so tightly honed on martial arts, I believe Ranma might be one of the top minds in the nation, comparable to several scientists I have working under me."

The room went silent for a moment as the fathers stared at Ichijyo. Soun couldn't believe that his future son-in-law had that much potential. Genma was finding it hard to believe since he had never given his son anything but martial arts and was determined to make sure it stayed that way.

"And, well, I know that you two have done some very horrible things to your children," Ichijyo gazed at Genma, "You, especially."

"I have done nothing wrong!" Genma insisted.

"I wouldn't call taking a child away from his mother nothing, and I do know about the Neko-ken training!" Genma paled, "You know what's stopping me from reporting such an act? Nothing! It's considered child abuse!"

"It was training!" Genma shot back.

"Tying fish sausages around a child and throwing him into a starving pit of cats would be considered child abuse and attempted murder!" Ichijyo snapped, "And don't get me started on the fact that you disregarded his formal education. That is still punishable by law." Ichijyo paused, "Also…" he looked at Soun, "I understand that you lost your wife, Mr. Tendo, but I doubt the late Mrs. Tendo would've wanted you to mourn for her for years. She would've wanted you to move on! But no, you let your grief overcome you, and neglected your daughters' upbringing. A young lady like Kasumi Tendo would've been able to go far…"

"As the eldest daughter it's her responsibility to take the mother's place!" Genma shouted.

"And her dreams don't matter? Her future?" Ichijyo's eyes narrowed, "Listen you, panda—and yes, I know about the curses—this is modern Japan! We are in the 21st Century! Women have the same rights as men! It's only ignorant people like you who think that this is still a patriarchal society!" His lips curled into a smirk, "And, I wonder what your wife would say if I told her what you did to Ranma?" Genma's face turned as white as his panda fur.

"B-b-b-but!"

"And, there's this whole engagement business! There isn't even a legal contract, just vague words neither of you seem to be able to remember unless they benefited you! You ever tried to force them to marry when they are not of legal age. You knocked them out, which would count as assault and kidnapping! I wonder what social services would think."

The two men fell silent.

"What do you want?" Soun asked.

Ichijyo smiled and took out a contract and placed it on the table, "Just your signatures on this contract, swearing that neither of you will ever, now and forever, interfere in their lives."

* * *

Nabiki had been watching the conversation with interest. She figured it had been a long time coming for the fathers to get a reality check. The two had been scheming non-stop since Akane and Ranma left. They had been so sure that they were getting along and would be ready to get married when they come back. Right now it seemed that all that scheming and plotting were going to crash and burn. Ichijyo was quickly earning points in Nabiki's book. He was crafty, intelligent, and had a certain ability for blackmail that she herself had learned about long ago.

The boy had systematically destroyed the fathers' arguments that had been used over and over again over the time that they had teamed up for the engagement. He had also pointed out numerous reasons why the engagement couldn't work before giving them several reasons why they shouldn't try to force the engagement anymore.

She's recognized him as soon as he came in, The CEO of Smart Brain Corporation's Tokyo Branch, Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa. Unlike the rest, she actually read the business section and studied the stock market reports. He didn't look too bad in her eyes but she wanted more than just looks when it came to a man. And she didn't want a fool she could manipulate at a whim. No, she wanted someone who was at her level and if Ichijyo wasn't engaged, then maybe it'd be him.

Nabiki had always wanted to be in the big leagues of the business world. Earning money through Akane and Ranma's girl form's photos, selling information, and bets made on fights was getting too old for her. It had been exciting, but all that was practice. Someone like her deserved an office with secretaries and a large paycheck.

She knew that if this guy had heard about the engagement and had been talking with Ranma and Akane, that he would have heard of her. She was betting on it and was ready to confront this guy.

She could see that the fathers were reluctant to sign, but then she heard Ichijyo using blackmail again and the two cowards did as told. She knew they wouldn't give up and try to find a loophole, but from what she heard about Ichijyo, one did not become CEO and remain in that position through luck. Intelligence was required.

She had wanted to go far. As soon as graduation came, she would be off in college. She was going to be the top of her class and when she graduated there, would apply for a job at the most powerful company in the world and Smart Brain fit that.

She heard, "And your thumb prints, here, and here." Looks like Ichijyo was covering all the basics. Thumb prints couldn't be forged so easily. She watched as the CEO examined the contract and smirked. He then bowed at the two fathers and stood up, saying, "I'll see myself out. Good day to you." He walked out of the room, only to meet face to face with Nabiki Tendo."

"Ms. Nabiki Tendo, I presume," Ichijyo said.

"The one and only. So, I just saw you deal with those two. I'm impressed," Nabiki smirked.

"Thank you," Ichijyo said, "One like me doesn't get to where I am without decent manipulation skills."

Nabiki frowned, "But, they will try to find a way around this. They always do."

"I doubt it," Ichijyo replied calmly, "I have ways of getting people to agree to my demands." He tapped his briefcase, "It pays to be prepared for everything that may, or may not, happen."

"And not to be caught off guard or lose control," Nabiki added.

"Clever," Ichijyo said. "Anyway, Ranma speaks of you, though not very positively."

Nabiki frowned, "He does, does he?" Maybe she could have some payback for talking behind her back.

"But, unlike him, I do know how to appreciate someone with your skills," Ichijyo said, "Ranma is crude, unrefined, and well lacks the kind of manipulative skills that people like us require. Blackmail, threats, finding loopholes, it's all a part of business, really."

"True." Nabiki was really starting to like this guy. Too bad he was taken. "So, is there a point to this conversation?"

Ichijyo took out his name card and passed it to her, "When you're interested, give me a call. I'd love to have someone like you under my employ. Who knows, you may find yourself running one of the other branches, if you play your cards right." He then walked past her.

Nabiki stared at the name card and grinned. Bigger things were waiting for her. For Ichijyo, however, he was going to pay a visit to Ucchan's. He was hungry, and there was still something there that needed to be dealt with.

* * *

The Shadow Basher pulled over in front of Ucchan's. Ichijyo dismounted from his bike and sighed. "Another one to deal with."

Ichijyo entered the small yet cozy looking restaurant. It specialized in okonomiyaki. He'd actually found taste for it a few years back when Ryuki had cooked him a plate. How good was this Ukyo Kuonji, he was unsure, but was going to find out before he had to deal with her like he did with the Saotome and Tendo patriarchs.

"Welcome to Ucchan's!" Konatsu the 'waitress' welcomed Ichijyo. He knew Kanatsu to be a male, but had been raised by an abusive family as a girl. Well, at least the boy knew he was male, but he still liked to dress as a girl. Though, if Ichijyo hadn't detected it, he would've thought Konatsu was indeed a girl. "So, would you like a seat at a table or counter?"

"I'd like to seat at the counter, thank you," Ichijyo said. That would give him the chance to talk to Ukyo.

Ichijyo sat down and saw Ukyo. How anyone could confuse her to be a boy was ridiculous, though the way she was dressed didn't help mattes either. "So, what will it be, sugar?"

"Your daily special, if you don't mind," Ichijyo said, smiling. The place sure looked busy. Granted, the Amazons had moved to his neck of the woods so the customers needed a place to go for good food when the Nekohanten was closed.

"Coming right up," Ukyo said before she started to whip something up. She was done in a matter of minutes and served the okonimayi in front of him on a plate, "Enjoy."

Before Ichijyo could dig in, he said something to her. "So, tell me, do you miss, Ranma?" Ichijyo asked and Ukyo froze.

"W-what?" she asked. Did this guy know where Ranma was? "You know where he is?"

"Answer my question, and I will yours," Ichijyo said as he started to take small bites. "Delicious."

Ukyo sighed, "Yes, I do. So, you know where he is?"

"Oh, I've seen him," Ichijyo said.

"Where?" Ukyo asked.

"Let's change the subject, concerning your father's food cart," Ichijyo said swiftly. "Do you mind telling me about it?"

"It's none of your business," she scowled.

"If you wish to know of his whereabouts, then I am making it my business," he retorted. He couldn't imagine someone like this girl throwing bombs. Maybe Kodachi Kuno from what he heard but this Ukyo girl seemed more rational than the rest. Of course, looks could be deceiving. He could tell that this girl was hurting. He was an empath.

"Ranma is under my employ and with all his current problems, I decided to lend a hand to make sure he isn't interrupted while working," Ichijyo shrugged calmly.

"He's my fiancé!" Ukyo snapped. "I have a right to know and be where he is!

"Last I checked, so are Miss Tendo and Xian Pu," Ichijyo replied.

"And Akane went with him!" Ukyo added. "Shampoo is probably hunting him as we speak. I am not going to let them steal Ranchan away!"

"So you think he isn't capable of making his own decisions?" asked Ichijyo. It seemed that Ukyo was being one of those controlling people who prefer to be in control at all times.

"Ranchan is hopeless when it comes to women," Ukyo sighed, "He can't tell a good choice when he sees one."

"I doubt that," Ichijyo shrugged. "But I'm not really here to discuss how worthy you see him or yourself. I am here to discuss the validity of your claim."

"What?!" Ukyo cried. "Hey, buster! My claim is valid! Genma took my dowry and I am officially engaged to Ranchan!"

"Two things wrong with that," Ichijyo retorted with a smirk. "One is that the Tendo agreement came first. With all the engagements Genma made, the Tendo one was first and receives a little bit of priority."

"But Akane doesn't have a dowry given or spent!" Ukyo snapped. "Mine was taken and spent. I have priority and thus I'm the valid one!"

"Remember the Gambling King?" Ichijyo asked. Ukyo suddenly froze.

"Uh…he cheated! Since he cheated he didn't get the yattai!" Ukyo cried out.

"From what Ranma told me and from the fool himself after we tracked him down, the yattai was bet fairly and you never said he couldn't cheat," Ichijyo retorted. "He may only be able to beat kids with his card games, but he is able to voice his challenges well."

Ukyo frowned deeply at those words. Ichijyo knew that it was time for him to speak again judging from her silence, "And, I do believe that you also destroyed his family home, so I think that would pay off stealing your family's yattai. An eye for an eye, so to speak."

"That's not fair!" Ukyo screamed, causing all the other customers to stare.

"And, besides, Ranma didn't know you were a girl or about the engagement. Shouldn't BOTH parties be aware of it, as in you and Ranma? Instead, you came vowing revenge and tried to kill him. How is THAT fair?" Ichijyo took a sip of his drink, "Ms. Kuonji, I know that Genma Saotome stained your family honor. If anyone did that to my family honor then they would pay heavily." And that was the truth. If you screwed the Akuma clan over, there would be literally hell to pay.

"So, what did Ranchan tell you about me?" Ukyo asked, calming down a little. No reason to explode if she could get some information.

"He says that you were his best _friend_," Ichijyo replied. "That is all." He placed a lot of emphasis on 'friend', hoping Ukyo could get the message. He just hoped she did or else he may have to take care of things personally.

Ukyo was affected by the intensity of the word 'friend', "But…Ranchan…he's mine…"

Ichijyo sighed and spoke sympathetically, "I'm sorry, but that's how destiny is." He then asked, "Tell me, if you both were married, what would it be like?"

"We'd run a restaurant together and raise a family," she answered simply.

"I doubt it would be a happy union," Ichijyo objected. Ukyo listened calmly, "Ranma is, by nature, an adventurer and from what I've seen for myself he's not the type that can settle down into that kind of life. Also, what you did at his wedding did hurt your standing with him. You disregarded the innocent lives of the people at the wedding, people who were not directly involved." He frowned, "If you think that's the way to win someone's heart, than you're greatly mistaken." He finished his meal and paid for it. "Thank you for the meal." He got up and turned around.

"Wait!" Ukyo yelled and he stopped. He looked over his shoulder. "Can you at least tell me where he is so I can see him?"

"I may be able to do just that, but ask yourself this: are you willing to lose a fiancée you never truly had or your best friend who was the first you ever had," Ichijyo said. "All he wants is to talk to you, not as two people engaged, but as two people who have been wronged by this mess." He said, "I bid you, goodbye."

He left the restaurant, leaving Ukyo to her thoughts. On the counter, laid down with the money, was a card with Ranma's name and new address on it. Also, a phone number.

* * *

"Now, the Kunos," Ichijyo said. He looked at the compound. It was larger than the Tendo's, he could see. Now, Tatewaki was in a holding cell, so that Kodachi Kuno and from what he'd read about those two, sanity was not something that existed in their minds. "Well, now or never."

He slowly walked onto the property, very aware of the traps that were set up for little or no reason. Kodachi used them to catch her playthings while the rest of the family seemed content on just letting them stay there.

Ichijyo suddenly glared at a nearby tree and made a small burst of his aura flare out. There was a squeak of terror before a small man dressed as a ninja fell out of the tree and landed on the ground.

"And you must be Sasuke," Ichijyo sighed. "Retainer of the Kuno family."

"I..ugh…am," the mousy ninja groaned as he stood up. He scrambled over to Ichiyo and stared at him, trying to avoid his eyes. "I must ask what business you have with the prestigious Kuno clan."

Ichijyo withheld the urge to groan. Apparently denial and self-delusion was one of the prerequisites needed to settle down in the district, "I am here to talk to Kodachi about business concerning one Ranma Saotome."

"Oh, well you just missed her then," Sasuke sighed in relief. He had been afraid that it was someone who was after the Kuno family for transgressions against them. Usually money was able to make them go away, but it seemed like it might not work with this fellow. "She heard news that those Amazons discovered his location and went to find him. She followed rather quickly."

"I see," Ichijyo sighed. "Then I bid you good day."

The oldest son of the Amakusa family quickly left the property before he grabbed his cell phone. He had a message to relay to his agents.

"It's me," he said coldly. "We may be dealing with someone new soon. A female gymnast. Kodachi Kuno. She is an expert in poisons and does not really follow what we consider reality. Expect serious resistance from her. Yes, I am serious! She comes from Nerima!"

* * *

The city would've cowered in fear as a chill ran up its spine. There was a sound in the air, echoing and eerie. It sounded more like the sound a banshee made as it wailed but none would be so lucky.

"Ranma-sama! I have come for you! Hohohohohohohoho!!"

Kodachi Kuno was in town.

* * *

Thanks to Ten-Faced Paladin for helping me with this chapter. Next up, some more things to deal with.


	12. Chap 11

Chap 11: Insanity Plea

When Ichijyo finished delivering his message to all of his operatives, he heard the distinctive familiar sounds of his ZX-Shadow Basher's hydraulics at work, meaning that it was transforming from its base vehicle mode to its robotic battle mode. He turned around to see Genma clutched in the Shadow Basher's left claw, struggling to break free. He was holding Ichijyo's briefcase. Obviously, he hadn't taken Ichijyo's warning seriously and thought he could steal the contract. He thought wrong as the vehicle's security system detected an intruder and immediately went into action.

Ichijyo walked over and the robot placed its cannon arm under him. He sat down on the cannon barrels, which were the robot's exhaust pipes in vehicle mode, before it lifted him up to Genma's eye level. He snatched the briefcase back and smirked, "So, you actually proved your treasonous nature. I never thought you'd be this stupid but I'm glad for it." He took out one of his Camera Knuckles and took a quick snapshot. "I'm sure Ranma would love to look at this." He noticed that Genma was turning blue since the Shadow Basher was crushing him. The robot turned its head to look at its master, awaiting further orders. "Drop him." The robot then removed its grip from Genma, letting the man drop like a sack of potatoes. He stood up to at least look threatening but his eyes widened in horror as the robot had its cannons aimed right at him with Ichijyo sitting on its back. "Mr. Saotome, a word of advice; never mess with people who can and will try to kill you. It's not a smart thing to do." His eyes narrowed, "I'm giving you to the count of 5 to run before I start shooting." Ichijyo counted, taking the controls. "One…" he started arming his robot's weapon, "…Two…" There was a whirring sound as it charged up, "…3…" Genma's eyes widened in horror. "…4…" And this time Genma ran away screaming. Ichijyo smirked and snorted, "Heh, coward." He checked the contents of his briefcase and smiled the contract was still safely inside. He reconverted his robot back into its vehicular mode before putting on his helmet. "I better get there fast." He placed the briefcase into the sidecar and dashed towards Tokyo.

* * *

Jinx collapsed to the ground, facedown, exhausted. Her clothes were drenches in sweat and her pigtails were uneven and drooping. What Cologne had put her through could only be called a nightmare. The training in the HIVE was much more merciful!

For starters, Cologne had struck certain pressure points on Jinx's body, rendering Jinx's probability influencing powers useless. Before this, after having met Draco, Jinx discovered with some help from Shadow that she could also manipulate good luck in her favor and anyone else she was targeting. It was basically an aura she would generate without thinking. It started a few times when she realized she was falling in love with Ryuki.

Ryuki collapsed next to her, exhausted as well. His face was red and her eyes were lidded. The sweat was drenching him too.

Cologne frowned, "City life has made both of you weak. You've also grown dependant on your powers that your bodies have grown weak. Why, I'm almost tempted to bring you to the village to have you both properly trained."

Hearing those words made Jinx's eyes widened in horror. She could imagine the horror Cologne would put her through once they were in Amazon territory. Did all Amazons train like this? Because, if they did, it explained a lot.

"Can't we take a break?" Jinx begged, "Please?"

"Hai, obaa-sama," added Ryuki. "Onegai."

Cologne sighed and then threw two bottles of water at the pair who grabbed them and started drinking.

"Let's call it a day, you two," said Cologne. "You both need a shower. I can smell your stench from here."

Jinx smiled tiredly. A warm bath would be so nice right now. She cast a glance at Ryuki and grinned deviously. Though he had reservations when it came to water, Jinx helped him overcome his fear bit by bit so they could share a bath.

Cologne then returned her grandson his Zodiac Deck, his link to his Zodiac Powers. When his hand grasped it, his eyes flashed golden for a moment as he saw a vision. When the glow subsided, he wore a very grim frown.

"Bad news?" Jinx asked.

"The worst," Ryuki replied. "I think we need to warn Ranma-san."

* * *

Takada sat across from Kuno with a table between them. While the young scientist was eating some dog biscuits, the delusional samurai wannabe was tied to the chair and had a strip of tape covering his mouth. Both were in the holding cell and Takada had volunteered to watch Kuno.

"You know," Takada said as he chewed on one of his biscuits, "I've seen a lot of wackos in my line of work, and you take the cake." Kuno tried to make a comment but the tape on his mouth only allowed him to make muffled sounds as he struggled against his bonds. "What was that? You hungry, boy?" Takada chuckled. "Sorry, but these are mine." Kuno glared.

Ichijyo came into the room and when Kuno saw him, his eyes went ablaze and he struggled to get up despite his bonds. He was screaming behind the tape but it only came out as loud muffles.

"I see you're entertaining the prisoner," noted Ichijyo as he spoke to Takada.

"Yep," Takada grinned. "It's fun to make fun of him."

"I can imagine," Ichijyo nodded. "So, did you get my message?"

"All operatives are on the lookout as we speak," Takada replied. "It won't be hard to spot her. They have her description and all they have to do is listen for her cackling."

"That's good." He then turned his attention towards Kuno and noticed something around the young man's neck. "Is that a dog training collar?"

"Yep," Takada smiled. "I thought it would make a good accessory."

"I better remove the tape if we need to talk to him," Ichijyo said as he walked over to Kuno.

"Be careful, snake," Takada warned. "I put that tape on him for a reason."

Ichijyo rolled his eyes and ripped the tape off Kuno's mouth. The prisoner yelled in pain, spitting hatefully, "You dare take me prisoner, you fiends!? I am the great Blue Thunder of Furinkan and Nerima! I am Tatewaki Kuno! Release me at once and I shall make your demise quick and painless."

Takada blinked and the dog training collar activated. Being a technopath, Takada had limited control over machines. This was an ability he'd gained from the nanobots in his system. Kuno felt the jolt and stopped ranting.

"Now I understand why you put the tape on him," Ichijyo noted. He pulled up a chair and sat down. "Now, it's time we take care of things."

"Thou are allied with the fiendish sorcerer Saotome! I shall smite thee!" Kuno ranted and once again was jolted. "This I swear!"

"He doesn't shut up, does he?" Takada questioned.

"Judging from his psychological profile, no, not really," Ichijyo said as he leafed through a file. "He has a high opinion of himself, sees himself as a samurai and everyone else as lowly peasants. He also has dreams of grandeur. Though he has skills to back it up, he's not really threatening." Kuno glared.

"How dare you insult me! I am the great-!" Ichijyo slapped the tape back on Kuno's mouth, ceasing his rant. Takada then jolted Kuno again.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Ichijyo asked his friend.

Takada snorted, "Right, like you're not."

"Point." Ichijyo then turned his attention towards Kuno. "Kuno, Ranma Saotome isn't a sorcerer. I doubt he'd be able to stay awake to learn magic, much less sorcery. He doesn't even have a latent magical aura around him." Ichijyo narrowed his eyes, "I, on the other hand, am a sorcerer." Ichijyo created an orb of darkness and Kuno's eyes widened. Ichijyo removed the tape.

"Fiends! Demons! Monsters! Unhand me at once! You I shall smite with the blade of-" and once again the tape was on his mouth.

"Wow, he sure has a lot of hot air," Takada admired.

"Not to mention his hold on reality is rather limited," Ichijyo added. "Of course, he's relatively harmless compared to his sister."

* * *

Operatives were posted around the city. They'd been given a description of Kodachi and had their weapons ready to neutralize her. They'd been warned of her exceptional gymnastics skills as well as her poisons. They were ready. A small squad of Smartroopers was also in hiding, ready to take the insane girl down.

Then, they heard the chilling cackling of Kodachi.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!"

Now it was time to strike!

* * *

"KODACHI'S COMING HERE!?" Ranma yelled out in shock at the news he'd received from Jinx and Ryuki. "And I thought having her brother here was bad enough!"

"What are you afraid of? You can take her, right?" Jinx asked.

"It's not that easy," Ranma frowned, "I just can't fight girls."

"Because you think they're weak," Akane scowled.

"It's in my nature," Ranma denied. "Blame pops."

"We can assign blame later," Ryuki said, raising his hands. "Right now we need to know how to take care of her."

"You're going to fight her?" Ranma blinked. "But she's-"

"I don't fight _ladies_," Ryuki interrupted. "From what I've heard, this Kodachi Kuno is not a lady."

"And neither am I," Jinx grinned maliciously. Kodachi wasn't the only one to use gymnastics in battle. Though, she was still sore. "We can so take her."

"You're my lady," Ryuki complimented, causing Jinx to blush. Ranma was a bit confused by the way Jinx and Ryuki interacted. His relationship with Akane was based on yelling at one another and then he would end up on the wrong end of her mallet. Then again, he did lack proper social skills.

"I'm gonna fight her," Akane said confidently.

"I don't think there's much of a need," Ryuki shrugged. "We got operatives ready to bring her in."

"Will she get hurt?" Ranma asked.

"Why do you care?" Jinx asked.

"Well…she's just a girl and well…" Ranma hesitated.

"She won't be hurt. Their weapons are set to stun," Ryuki assured Ranma. '_I hope._'

* * *

Kodachi leapt into the city, clad in her leotard, laughing like a maniac. People and their children steered clear of the insane young woman who was waving her ribbon around.

"Oh, Ranma-sama! The Black Rose has come to claim you and whisk you away! Be ready for wedding bells shall ring once I defeat that temptress Akane Tendo!" Kodachi ranted as she laughed.

The operatives got their weapons, their SB-Cells, ready and in their gun mode. The Smartroopers also had their rifles set to stun. One shot was all they would need.

"NOW!" the leader shouted and they came out of hiding.

Kodachi ignored them since they were insignificant in her eyes. Big mistake.

BANG!

Kodachi's eyes widened as a direct shot between her shoulder blades was all it required to bring her down. She fell forwards like a sack of potatoes.

One operative lifted her up and draped her over his shoulder. He then carried her into a hummer. The rest of the operatives started to take care of crowd control as the hummer drove off.

* * *

Ichijyo was reading a book while Takada was doing crosswords. Kuno still hadn't stopped glaring at the duo. He still tried to struggle, but the ropes were tied tightly and digging into his arms. He couldn't even rant out since his mouth had tape over it.

The door to the holding room opened and an operative dragged a struggling Kodachi into the room. She had her wrists handcuffed together behind and tape over her mouth. She couldn't do much without use of her hands and the operative that brought her in was particularly strong. Kuno's eyes widened as Kodachi was shoved roughly into a chair. She tried to stand up but found herself shoved back down before Ichijyo took matters into his own hands and tied her to the chair via telekinesis and another set of ropes which was conveniently in the room.

"So, we got them," Takada said. He felt cheated. It'd been too easy.

"Well, we do," Ichijyo nodded. "Now, call Ranma."

Takada blinked. "What?"

"Just do it, and also get some hot and cold water," Ichijyo added. "I need to do something."

"I was hoping you'd reprogram their brains or something."

"As a last resort. Now, get Ranma and the water."

* * *

Ranma was sitting in the living room along with Akane, Jinx and Ryuki. Akane could only stare as Jinx and Ryuki flirted with one another. She was a bit disgusted at the perverted display of affection, yet Jinx didn't seem to complain. She just welcomed it. She felt the ever familiar seething rage bubble up inside of her at anything perverted.

A part of her knew Ryuki wasn't a pervert, but she'd forever considered boys as perverts, save for a few exceptions. Still, to see such a display was a bit disturbing for her.

Ranma's cell phone rang and he answered it, "Yo."

"_Ranma, I need you here now_," Ichijyo said from the other end.

"Why?"

"_It's something important. Just get down here._"

"OK," Ranma said and then Ichijyo hung up.

"Who was that?" Akane asked, interested.

"It was Ichijyo. He said I have to go down to Smart Brain for something important. He didn't say much else and just hung up."

"That was rude," Akane frowned.

"Ichijyo is like that," Ryuki said in his friend's defense.

"Well, he did say it was important," Ranma stood up.

"You're going? What about me?" Akane asked.

"He asked me, not you," Ranma shot back.

"I'm coming too!" Akane shouted.

"No you're not!" Ranma snapped back.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane got out her mallet but then it was yanked out of her hands before she could swing it. "HEY!"

Ryuki grasped the mallet by the handle before incinerating it to Akane's horror.

"Why don't you both go?" Jinx suggested, "And don't fight here. You're just staying in this apartment."

"Mind your own business!" Akane yelled angrily. She threw a fist at Jinx who dodged to the side and then struck Akane in the stomach. Akane doubled over in pain and growled.

"Akane!" Ranma shouted but found he couldn't move. He looked towards Ryuki who had his eyes focused on him. He knew Ryuki was telekinetic but still… "Let me go."

"Let them go at it for a little bit," Ryuki told Ranma.

Akane continued to attack Jinx but the svelte sorceress dodged each strike. She wasn't as strong as Akane, but she was still faster. Plus, she had an ace in her sleeve. Her eyes glowed pink and then Akane's foot slipped. The angry girl crashed to the floor on her back. She was about to get up but Jinx pinned her down with her foot. She also aimed a glowing hand at Akane's head.

"Just stay down. My hex blasts can do a lot more than bad luck at this range," Jinx threatened.

"You…cheater!" Akane accused.

"No such thing as a fair fight, darling," Jinx mocked, remembering what she'd been told in the HIVE. "The only thing that matters is survival. So, you better calm down or else." Jinx removed her foot from Akane. The prideful heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes just glared at Jinx. "Go ahead and attack. I promise you that it'd go down pretty fast."

Akane fumed and walked towards the door. Ranma palmed his face.

"Oh, crap," Ranma groaned.

"We better get to Smart Brain then," Ryuki said.

* * *

"Several accounts of sexual harassment, destruction of private and public property, assault, and disturbing the peace," Ichijyo said after reading the Kuno sibling's case files.

"Is that all?" Takada asked, hoping for more.

"Well, that's the summarized version of it but it goes down a lot deeper," Ichijyo said as he slapped the files on the table. "So, what do you both have to say for yourselves?" The two siblings still had tape on their mouths. "Oh, right." He then used his telekinesis to tear the tape off. The siblings winced in pain. "Now, where were we?"

"You fiends! Release us!" Kuno demanded, "Release us I say! I must release the fair tigress and pigtailed girl from the evil clutches of Saotome!"

"I must also defeat Akane Tendo and release my noble Ranma-sama from her spell. This, I the Black Rose, swear!" Kodachi shrieked.

Takada and Ichijyo exchanged looks.

"Wow, they are nuts," Takada noted.

"Look at who their father is. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Ichijyo said. He turned his attention towards the two Kunos. "Let me remind you that you both are neither in any position in making demands. Plus, no matter how much money you have, this isn't Nerima. So, don't waste our time and yours and just listen to us. You can help yourselves that way."

The two siblings continued to struggle and it was waning on Ichijyo's patience. They weren't just stubborn, but completely out of touch with reality.

Ranma then came in, carrying two pails of water, one hot and one cold, each with a scoop inside. Kodachi's eyes brightened while Kuno scowled.

"Saotome!"

"Ranma-sama!"

Ranma cringed. He spoke to Ichijyo, "So, I'm here. What do you want me to do?"

"Just stand there," Ichijyo stood up. "Takada, help me out here."

"OK," Takada shrugged.

The two former Riders stood flanking Ranma. Takada stood to Ranma's left with the hot water pail while Ichijyo stood to Ranma's right with the cold water pail.

"Now, lady and gentleman, and I use that term loosely," Ichijyo spoke as he picked up the scoop with cold water in it, "Allow me to demonstrate the curse of the Spring of Drowned Girl." He poured the cold water over Ranma and he immediately morphed into a girl.

Kuno's eye brightened, "My pigtailed girl!"

"You harlot!" Kodachi spat.

Takada blinked, "Man, they are either blind or can't face reality." He poured the hot water over Ranma, morphing her back to his male form.

They did this a total of 5 times and still Kodachi and her brother couldn't get a clue.

"Ranma and the pigtailed girl are the same person!" Takada shouted.

"YOU LIE!" the two Kunos shouted in denial.

"Man, I've seen people in denial but this is a case for the psych ward," Takada scratched his head.

"And can you guys please stop?" Ranma-chan said in her drenched clothes. "I mean, I don't appreciate getting splashed on purpose."

"Hold on," Ichijyo narrowed his eyes and this time he had an idea. "I'm gonna try something." He walked around so he now stood between Kuno and Kodachi. He leaned his head between their's and said. "Watch closely." He then plunged his hands into their heads, causing their eyes to go wide.

Ranma-chan panicked and was about to run over to stop Ichijyo but Takada held him back.

"Don't worry," Takada said reassuringly. "He won't hurt them, much."

Ichijyo's eyes were closed as he started to do some fine tuning to the sibling's brains. After this, the veil over their eyes would be removed. He then removed his hands and muttered, "I need to wash my hands after this." Then he went back to stand next to Ranma.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Ranma and Takada in unison. Ichijyo gave them a silent and cold stare, making them stop.

"What have you done to us?" Kuno questioned. "Tell me!"

"First things first," Ichijyo said and then told ordered Takada, "Hot water, please."

Takada poured the hot water over Ranma-chan, turning her back to male. Now, without the veil of denial to stop them from believing, Kuno and Kodachi's eyes widened. This time, they shouted out.

"WHAT IS THIS DARK MAGIC!?"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS A TRICK! A TRICK!"

"Sorry to disappoint," Ichijyo smirked triumphantly, "But the persons you both love and hate are the same people."

Kuno and Kodachi sputtered in disbelief. The strips of tape were then slapped back onto their mouths.

"And you couldn't have done that before?" Ranma questioned. Ichijyo shrugged. "So, what now? Even this won't stop them from coming after me."

"We could lock them up," Takada supplied. "I mean, we got plenty of charges against them to name a few."

"I doubt the court could send them to prison due to insanity. The worst they can get is getting locked up in an asylum," Ichijyo frowned. He then wore a sadistic grin. "But, after this, they won't even remember a thing."


	13. Chap 12

Chap 12: Reality Setting In

Jinx and Akane stood across from each other with Ryuki between them acting as moderator and referee. While the youngest Tendo daughter wore her usual training gi and determined expression, Jinx was dressed in her old black dress that complemented her pale skin tone and had her hair done up in its usual hornlike appearance, which was essentially pigtails tied up with black elastic scrunchies. Jinx didn't seem to be taking Akane seriously, paying more attention to her nails as she filed them. Ryuki wore a nervous expression as he knew the outcome. Akane was strong, true, but she didn't have the sort of training Jinx had.

Ryuki sighed. He might as well just stand aside and watch. Prof. Yuriko was up at the control room, observing the events for further study. She was such a science nut that she regarded humans as test subjects. Thankfully, she had morals. He teleported up to the control room to watch at a safe distance.

The Dragon Knight raised up his arm, looking back and forth between the girls, before throwing it down. "Begin!"

Akane unleashed a yell as she charged at Jinx who just grinned at her.

"Now it's time for some fun!" Jinx exclaimed before she charged straight at Akane too, fingers curled into claws.

Ryuki backed as far away as he could, not wanting to interfere. He just hoped things were okay between his teammates regarding the Kuno siblings.

* * *

The Kuno siblings now wore blank expressions and were both drooling. It was a sight that unnerved Ranma. Whatever Ichijyo did turned the two insane siblings into vegetables.

"What did you do?" Ranma demanded.

"Oh, just did a little tweaking in their brains," Ichijyo stated, wiping his gloves with a napkin. The things he'd been forced to see. "Call it magical lobotomy if you will."

"Are they OK?" Takada asked, waving his hand in front of their faces. "Man, they are out of it."

"They'll recover, but with no recollection of Ranma or Akane," Ichijyo informed.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"They won't remember you, and with the thing I planted in their brains they will never ever remember you, even if they are reminded," Ichijyo walked to the door and opened it, allowing 4 men in suits to enter. "Take them back to Nerima and put them to bed. Erase any evidence of our involvement while you're at it."

The 4 operatives nodded before walking over to Kuno and his sister before lifting them off their seats after removing their bonds. They carried the two catatonic siblings away.

"They won't be a problem for you anymore," Ichijyo said.

Ranma took a look at Ichijyo's expression. It seemed unremorseful for what he'd done. Ranma had never thought of solving his problems in such a way but Ichijyo had driven his hands into the Kuno siblings' brains, doing whatever god knows what. It was a sight that gave Ranma an insight of what his new employer was truly capable of.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"Because they were a bother to you," Ichijyo stated.

"No, I mean why did you have to do it that way? Couldn't you have done it differently?"

"You mean the SB-Cells?" Ichijyo remarked. "Sure, they can be used to erase memories, but overtime a number of people we've used them on either develop an immunity or start regaining their memories. We can't really risk it, so that's where I come in."

"But still…it's a little harsh," Ranma said, blanching.

Ichijyo's eyes narrowed, "An old teacher of mine once told me to do whatever it takes to get the job done." He then walked to the door. "This is not Nerima, Ranma. Either accept the way we do things here or you can just return the Inzecter and go on home to Nerima. Your choice. I'm not keeping you here by force."

Ranma sighed. "Fine…"

"Good, I'm glad we had an understanding," Ichijyo then vanished out the door.

"How do you live with that guy?" Ranma asked Takada.

"Hey, he's a creep, but he's got principles," Takada shrugged.

* * *

Nodoka thanked the cab driver who'd brought her to Fukurou. Thankfully, it wasn't too far from Nerima. When she'd heard her son had gone away, she wanted to at least see if he was living up to the contract. From her husband's tirade, she frowned. What was her son doing and what kind of people was he associating himself with. From the way her husband spoke of this Amakusa boy, he didn't seem very respectful to his elders. Of course, she learnt to take her husband's word for face value.

She went in search for the Red Horse Institute. She'd heard from Nabiki that her son was attending that school. She was going to have a good talk with her son.

What Nodoka didn't know was that she was being watched. Emiko had also been roped into this by Ichijyo. The son of her dearest friends was a nice boy despite his appearance and attitude. Emiko's assignment was to watch out for a Nodoka Saotome. Emiko learnt that some of Ranma's problems came from Nodoka's insistence about him being a 'man amongst men' and to uphold family honor. Emiko frowned. For a mother to care more for honor than her son was not really rational.

Emiko approached the kimono-clad woman, who looked out of place in Fukurou. She tapped Nodoka lighty on the shoulder and the woman spun around. "Yes?" Nodoka asked politely.

"Excuse me, but you seem lost," Emiko stated.

"Oh, I'm looking for my son. His name is Ranma," Nodoka answered, fishing out a picture of him. "This is what he looks like. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, I have," Emiko said as she fished out a picture too. "You see, he's friends with my son. Take a look." It was a photograph of both Ranma and Ryuki at the pool, grinning at the camera.

"Oh, my!" Nodoka exclaimed. "What a coincidence! Can you tell me where he is?"

Emiko had Nodoka hooked. Emiko, despite her appearance, could be manipulative when it counted. How else was she able to keep Ichijyo in line for her son. "Well, I can't say, but he does come over to my home with my son. Why don't you wait with me?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude…" Nodoka spoke uncertainly.

"Nonsense! I insist!"

"Aright then," Nodoka bowed. "Thank you for offering me your hospitality."

Emiko smiled. '_Perfect_…'

* * *

Akane was growing frustrated and angry. Why? Well, no matter how hard she tried to hit Jinx, the pink-haired mistress of hexes just grinned as she dodged all the strikes with her hands behind her back. It reminded Akane so much of how Ranma had beaten her the first time. That memory just enraged her more as she roared, picking up speed.

If Akane had bothered to look up Jinx, she would know that the pink-haired girl was an expert gymnast. She had to learn how to dodge since superheroes would use brute force on her. In addition, her probability manipulation powers that she'd practiced were mostly used to cause bad luck for her foes. Of course, with Ryuki and Ichijyo's help, she managed to access the second half of her powers. She could cause good luck as well. It was only because she'd been trained as a villainess that only the bad luck part of her powers was nurtured.

Her good luck only worked on her, however. It allowed her to dodge Akane's blows simply by luck. Akane would be right that Jinx was just lucky, but since Jinx could manipulate luck, she was half right.

Many had luck, but not many could control it.

Jinx dodged a haymaker to her face, which barely missed her cheek by an inch. Grinning ferally, Jinx went into a move that would be considered illegal. However, this was a free-for-all, so to hell with that!

She elbowed Akane hard in the chest, knocking the air out of her. She then grabbed Akane by the hair and spun around before tossing Akane at the wall. The girl bounced off it hard. Akane groaned, pushing herself back to her feet. A bruise was forming on her forehead but the look of pure rage in her eyes took the attention away from it. She roared and then a red aura flared around her. Jinx knew she was in trouble so she decided to take it up a notch.

Jinx had been in the Danger Room dozens of times so she knew where each of the weapons were hidden. So, she sent out waves of her hex energy around her, hoping to trip one of them.

She got more than she bargained for as Yuriko panicked, shouting, "The weapons are turning themselves on!"

Ryuki's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth, '_Jinxy-chan, what are you doing?_'

The disc launchers rose up and fired at Akane, who barely missed the sharp edged discs coming. She leapt up but got struck in the arm. Fortunately, it'd only cut her sleeve and grazed her. Still, seeing blood on her arm unnerved her. She took a shaky look at Jinx. "You're doing this!"

"Well, it is my power," Jinx said nonchalantly.

"That's cheating!" Akane accused.

Jinx frowned, eyes glowing pink, "Well, too bad if you think so. We never said I couldn't use my powers."

"But-" Akane tried to protest but the guns on the walls came out and aimed at her. "Oh, shit!"

"Welcome to the real world, Akane Tendo! Only the strong survives!" Jinx laughed as the guns fired at Akane, who was now focused on staying alive than pummeling Jinx. The com-link in her ear turned on. "Yes?"

"_Jinxy-chan, stop this, please_," Ryuki asked. Jinx pouted.

"She won't get killed, baby," Jinx relayed. "I'm just teaching her a lesson." One of the pillars popped up as Akane stepped on the floor panel, sending the girl flying and screaming. A few flame throwers blew flames at her and then the chainsaws. Akane was reliving the whole nightmare yet again. "On second thought, OK…" She snapped her fingers and all the weapons deactivated. "Happy?"

"_Yes._"

Akane was on her knees, eyes wide with horror and her clothes in disrepair. She was panting hard and sweating as her heart beat a mile a minute. Jinx might've gone a little too far there, but from what she'd learnt from Akane, the girl had way too much pride for what little skill she had. Jinx had to agree with Ichijyo, which was quite uncommon, that Akane did not deserve to get an Inzecter or become an Operative like Ranma. She didn't have the skills for it. A desk job maybe, but not as a field agent.

* * *

Both Nodoka and Emiko sat in the garden at a table with an umbrella shielding them from the sun. Nodoka was being treated to foreign tea being served in foreign cups. Aside from the dojo she'd seen in the back of the mansion, this whole house was foreign in appearance.

She didn't really like it.

Emiko had gotten all her information after doing some searching. The Narukawa Clan had as much resources as the Akuma Clan and used them when needed. Emiko got enough information to deem Nodoka as a bad mother. The woman had been neglectful of her son for 10 years. If only she knew what horrors her son had to go through for her approval.

Emiko was not the typical traditional Japanese woman. She was a modern career woman. She was also a mother who made time for her beloved children after their father's 'death'. She hated lying to them but she'd promised to keep it from them. It was her husband's wish.

"So, what brings you here to Fukurou?" asked Emiko as she poured herself another cup of tea.

"Well, I wish to bring him back to uphold his responsibilities," spoke Nodoka. "His place is back at the dojo with his fiancée. It is unmanly to give all that up."

Emiko frowned but it was barely noticeable. "Tell me, how long have you known Ranma?"

"Does that matter?" Nodoka asked, perplexed by the question.

"Humor me."

"Well, I left him in his father's care when he was 6 years old and let them go on their training trip. My husband promised that when my son turned 16, he would be a man amongst men. I ever have the contract right here." Nodoka pulled out the contract and laid it out on the table. Emiko picked it up and looked it over.

"And your son was 6 when he signed this?" Emiko asked.

"Yes."

"Did he even know what was going on when he did?"

"Does that matter? A son should obey their parents no matter what."

Emiko flinched. This woman needed to be checked back into reality. It wasn't the feudal era anymore.

"Well, let me tell you about my son," Emiko said. "One day I found out he'd been keeping secrets from me. Therefore, I confronted him about them. At first he tried to deny but then I gave him no choice but to tell me." Emiko was referring to the time when Ryuki had revealed his secret to her. To be honest she knew her son would become a Zodiac Knight but she never expected it to be that soon, when he turned 15. He was barely even a man then. "Then, an enemy of his appeared. He drove him away. My son decided to go after him and I told him to not go. I even threatened to disown him." Emiko finished, "But, he said something to me. He said, 'Okaasan, I love you and thank you for everything you've done. However, I cannot let him get away less more people get hurt. Disown me, if you will, but be glad that I can give you this'. Then he hugged me and went after his enemy."

"He really shouldn't have abandoned you," Nodoka spoke up. "A son who disobeys his parents is dishonorable."

"No, if I had stopped him I would've lost my honor. All I cared about was keeping my son safe from harm that I forgot that he had a responsibility. To tell him to stop helping people would be like stopping him from upholding his honor."

Nodoka was silenced. This woman allowed her son to rebel?

"But he is dishonorable!" Nodoka insisted.

"No," Emiko shook his head, "A true man makes decisions for himself. Yes, he must respect his parents and take care of them, but we can only guide our children. We have to let them choose their own path." She smiled fondly. "Like his father."

Nodoka was unsure of what to say or think. How could being dishonorable be honorable? It just didn't make sense to her view of things. A son should be filial, but this woman didn't seem to care about honor…

Wait, Emiko did care, but not more than she did for her son. She cared more for her son than her honor.

Had Nodoka ever given up her honor for her son? What was more important? Family or honor?

* * *

Akane was in shock and brought to the infirmary to be treated. She didn't look too good. Jinx really did a number on her. Ryuki frowned at his girlfriend's actions, but really couldn't argue with her motives. Akane had been pampered and spoiled far too long. A does of cold hard reality was all she needed.

When Akane saw Jinx, she immediately reacted on auto-pilot, going into her 'Rage Mode'. She conjured her mallet, flew out of bed and charged with her mallet swinging, shouting. However, the mallet never made contact as it was incinerated into ashes via Ryuki's powers. Akane turned to the boy who'd stopped her and tried to strike but then Jinx stuck out her leg and tripped her. Akane got up and glared at Jinx, shouting, "YOU CHEATER!" she was about to get up when she realized her body was stuck. She struggled but couldn't move. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

The answer was that Ryuki was restraining her with his telekinesis. It was straining but he could hold it.

Jinx kneeled down and lifted Akane's chin to look at her. "So, how does it feel to be at the bottom of the barrel, Tendo?"

Akane spat and glared hatefully, "You cheated! You used those freaky powers!" Jinx's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm one of the best in Nerima! In a fair fight I would've won!"

"There's a problem with your theory," Jinx pointed out, "There's no such thing as a 'fair fight' and last time I checked this isn't Nerima." Jinx stood up. "Nerima is just a small speck on the map, really. So you're strong. Big deal. Even the strong can fall."

"But, you used your powers. How is that fair?" Akane questioned, still struggling."

"We all use what we have at our disposal," Jinx reasoned. "Nothing wrong with that. Everyone has a talent they use to get by in life. For me, I use my powers."

"But it doesn't change that you're a cheater," Akane grumbled.

"Hey, I worked to get my powers at this level and you worked to get strong. Too bad you never trained your speed or how to maintain your cool."

"I just need to be stronger, that's all," Akane muttered.

Jinx kneeled down. "Why?" Akane refused to meet her eyes. Jinx forced her to face her. "Tell me why you want to be strong?"

Akane opened her mouth but no answer came. Why had she wanted to be strong? Confusion rose up and then anger as she struggled against her invisible bonds.

"No reason of becoming strong, huh?" Jinx rolled her eyes. "No surprise there. You're no better than an animal." Jinx paused, "Actually, that would be an insult to all animals."

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!" Akane screeched. Jinx reached to Akane's neck and tapped a few pressure points, knocking the girl out. Ryuki removed his hold. Jinx stood up and walked to her boyfriend.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No," Ryuki wiped the sweat off his brow, "It was like holding down a rampaging buffalo."

Jinx giggled. "Well, we better put her back in bed." Ryuki nodded and telekinetically lifted Akane up and into one of the infirmary beds. Knowing fully well how she'd react once she woke up, he strapped her down too.

"So, how long will she be like that?" Ryuki asked.

Jinx shrugged. "Not sure." Jinx stretched and sniffed under her arms. "Ugh, I stink. I need a shower." She gave her boyfriend a sultry look. "Mind joining me?" Getting cleaned up was not exactly what she had in mind. What she did have in mind was getting down and dirty.

Jinx realized she had a talent for riling up her boyfriend. Sure, half the time since she'd first met him, his inner demon's personality would show instead of his own. The normal Ryuki was polite and could get nervous easily when it came to women he liked. The Ryuki influenced by Yaminekoryu would use slang, was streetwise and confident. She liked both of them but she loved to tease the normal Ryuki.

"I'll make it worth your while," she rubbed her hands up and down his chest before rubbing her body against his. His face was now the same shade of red as his hair as he stuttered. She gave him a deep kiss and he nearly passed out.

"OK," he agreed in a daze. Smiling victoriously, Jinx dragged her boyfriend away to the showers. They would share a stall, close the curtains, and make sure to lock the door. Thankfully, Ryuki had a private shower room like Ichijyo and Takada. They enjoyed their privacy.

* * *

"So, you believe that being manly means having a harem of mistresses?" Emiko repeated with a look of surprise on her face.

"It is!" Nodoka insisted, "He has so many women clamoring for him that it makes a mother proud!"

Emiko sighed, palming her face. This woman seemed to have a strange sense as to what was considered to be 'manly'. It was like the woman was living in the Feudal Era. While Emiko liked the fact that there were a lot of girls who were interested in her son, she couldn't see the point in having mistresses. The fashion designer liked having Shampoo around, she really did, but she didn't think that she and Ranma would make a good match. Akane, on the other hand, needed a good female role model and Nodoka didn't look like she fit the criteria.

"But what about a husband being faithful to his wife?" Emiko countered, "Shouldn't that mean something?"

"Um…" Nodoka stuttered hesitantly. She rarely thought about it. Given that Genma didn't have a number of women following him around, she didn't concern herself with it, believing that she was womanly enough for him. Now that this woman mentioned it though, maybe faithfulness was something to consider.

"I guess with a husband like yours it's not surprising," Emiko said, sipping her tea.

Nodoka narrowed her eyes, "What do you know about having a husband?"

"I know enough. My husband may have died but he was a good father. He would never take my children away from me for 10 years on a training trip, depriving them of a mother's love," Emiko answered.

"A wife should always be obedient to the husband," Nodoka insisted firmly. "I could never deny Genma."

"But at what cost?" Emiko asked. "You were unable to be there for your son. For 10 years who knows what happened to him. In those times he needed his mother. What if your husband had died or something had happened to your son? Could you really forgive yourself?"

"But Ranma, he-" Nodoka began, pointing to the contract.

"He didn't understand. He was only 6 years old when he signed it," Emiko clarified. "A child would never understand what it would mean to be a man amongst men."

Nodoka thought about it. Was it really worth losing 10 years with her son?

"Were you ever happy in those ten years without your son?" Emiko asked.

"Would it matter?" Nodoka looked away. Emiko realized that she was treading closer to the true Nodoka Saotome and not this woman who took her place, shaped by honor and old stories.

"You're still a person, with emotions. Don't be afraid to express them," Emiko advised.

"I was miserable," Nodoka answered after a deep moment of silence.. "Everyday since Genma left with my little Ranma I cried myself to sleep. I never got a letter or anything from them telling me how they were. Even when they got back they didn't even tell me!" Nodoka cried, "It was horrible! I wanted to see my baby so badly, but even when I found Genma, he wouldn't tell me! I just wanted to hold my baby again!"

By now, Nodoka was openly crying. Ten years of loneliness and deprivation were finally being let loose. She sobbed into her hands as she dropped the Saotome Honor Blade and the contract, the only comfort she had in those dark days.

"A mother's greatest happiness and honor is raising their child," Emiko spoke sagely. "You carry them within you for 9 months, and then when they are born you carry them in your arms. You see the light shining in their eyes." Emiko remembered how painful it had been to give birth to her little Ryu-chan and Koneko-chan, but when all was said and done, she couldn't help but smile as she held her two children in her arms.

Emiko's children were her greatest honor. Her Ryu-chan has grown up to be a fine young man. He had chosen the dangerous yet rewarding path of a hero. Her daughter, well, may have chosen the wrong path but it was her own path to choose. Emiko really didn't have anymore say. She had raised them the best she could. All she can do is guide them.

"Have I been wrong?" Nodoka asked, "About everything?"

"Maybe you should ask Ranma," Emiko suggested. '_Well, I do believe this problem is solved. Now, it should be time to explain to those two (Ranma and Akane) about the 'birds and the bees' when they get back. It seems like they both really need it._' She remembered giving the talk to her son and his girlfriend. She giggled slightly at their reaction as she gave them that particular talk.


	14. Chap 13

A/N: A filler chap to introduce a new OC for my Caucasus Fic. He is the brainchild of Shadow Element 13.

Chap 13: The Blue Blur

A young man, about 16 walked up to Smart Brain Headquarters in Tokyo. He had short light blue hair that went down to his shoulders and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He had a pair of goggles positioned above his eyes. He was wearing a necklace that had a door hinge attached to it. He held a letter in his hand, which held the Smart Brain emblem on it. "Smart Brain, huh? Awesome!" the boy smiled. "Man, I can't believe that up until a few days ago everything was normal…"

* * *

**A few nights ago…**

_An abandoned warehouse had been condemned, and people were told to steer clear of it… But that doesn't mean everyone listens. There are people in this world called urban explorers, people who explore the normally unseen or off-limits parts of human civilization. Shinji Kamishiro was one of these people. Unfortunately for him, the building was condemned because it was due to collapse at any moment._

_CRASH!!_

_And like that, the entire building came crashing down around him. "Stupid rotted building," groaned Shinji as he dug himself out of the rubble, coughing. His goggles covered his eyes. He coughed up some dirt and dust. "Well, that could have gone better," he said as he patted himself down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small digital recorder. "At least I got the collapse on tape." He then heard a sort of clicking noise and noticed a small mechanical insect that was similar to a stag beetle. "Ah! Metal bug!" he shouted. He heard the insect clicking. "Partner?" He was shocked to realize he could understand the bug._

_"OK, this is weird," said Shinji. "What are you supposed to be?" The mechanical stag beetle clicked its mandibles a few more times before flying off. "Hey, wait! I didn't get you on tape." He grumbled, "Great…nobody is gonna believe me when I tell them this." He heard something being dropped at his feet and looked down. "Huh?" He squatted down and picked it up. "Wicked belt. Wonder whose is it?" He heard clicking and saw the stag beetle flying around his head. "You want me to put it on? OK." Shinji fastened on the belt. "Hm. Not bad." Shinji looked around. "Now, I need to find a way to get out of this place." The stag beetle heard the question and flew towards the belt before attaching itself to it. "Hey!"_

_"HENSHIN!" the belt announced._

_"Woah!"_

_Shinji then felt weird as a hexagonal field began to cover him. The field turned out to be armor as it slowly enveloped his body. The armor was mainly silver with blue accents on the chest and arms. It was really thick. His shoulders were equipped with guns and he had a helmet with red eyes and small antennae. He also had brown and silver boots. The suit was worn over a black bodysuit._

_"What the hell!?" Shinji exclaimed in shock. "What is this!?" He then received a message on the HUD of his helmet. "Huh? Stag Inzecter System? What the heck is that Inzecter?" The beetle on his belt clicked its mandibles. "You're an Inzecter?" It clicked its mandibles. "Oh, OK." He looked around. "So, how do I get out of this place?" He then realized he was armed. "Oh, yeah!" The HUD gave him crosshairs and analyzed certain weak spots to shoot at. "OK, fire!"_

_It didn't take long for Shinji to blast his way out of the rubble. Before anyone saw him, the blue stag beetle detached from the belt and made the armor vanish. "Thanks, whatever you are," Shinji said to the Stag Inzecter. "What? You wanna come with me? Why not? I could use the company."_

_In the nights that followed Shinji learnt more about the armor. It actually had 2 modes. The mode he'd changed into initially was called Strong Mode and there was the secondary and more versatile Speed Mode. The Speed Mode allowed him to move so fast that time had to catch up. It was called the Clock Up system. Since the place he lived him had a lot of hooligans hanging around, committing crimes, he decided to use the Inzecter to fight crime._

_He'd stopped a few muggings, caught a pickpocket and some robberies. Before anyone could get a picture he would Clock Up and run off. This gained him the nickname "The Blue Blur"._

_One night, when he'd come home after patrol, he found a letter from Smart Brain._

* * *

**Present day…**

As Shinji was walking down memory lane, an 18 year old male with shoulder length black hair and clad in black approached him. Shinji took notice and said, "Hi."

"Shinji Kamishiro, I presume?" the man in black asked. Shinji quirked an eyebrow.

"How did you know my name?" Shinji questioned.

"Because I sent you the letter, Mr. Blue Blur," the strange man explained. Shinji looked surprise. "I'm Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa, head of the Tokyo Branch of Smart Brain Corporation."

"But, you're really young," Shinji pointed out. "How-?"

"I'm a genius," Ichijyo answered swiftly, "Now, follow me. Your job interview begins now." Ichijyo stepped towards the door and Shinji, shrugging, decided to follow this strange black clad man.

They both walked into the lobby where the receptionist greeted them. Ichijyo then led Shinji towards the elevator. They both entered and Ichijyo began to speak.

"So, you're the one that found the Inzecter, correct?" Ichijyo inquired.

"Actually, it found me," Shinji replied. "It helped me out of a jam."

"I see," Ichijyo nodded, "The Stag Inzecter actually vanished from this facility as soon as an AI had been installed. It just flew out of the laboratory and hasn't been seen in months, until now." He gave Shinji a look, "Apparently, it has chosen you as its partner."

"Way too many big words there," Shinji said bluntly.

Ichijyo sighed. '_Another simpleton. Maybe he'd fit in with Ranma and Ryoga._' He simplified, "It escaped and found you. However, even if it chose you, you are not its partner."

"I beg to differ," Shinji objected. "It says I am."

"To it, you are its partner, but you're not its official partner," Ichijyo countered. "Not until I say so."

"Oh?" Shinji retorted, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"We can take the Inzecter away and reprogram it. As for you, we can just wipe your memory away." Shinji gaped. "Well, that is if you fail. If you pass then you'll be rewarded."

"OK, when do we start?" Shinji asked eagerly. The elevator 'dinged' and stopped before the door slid open.

"Right now," Ichijyo spoke. He walked out and into a hallway, "Follow me." No reason to waste any precious time.

* * *

Shinji had been led into a large empty room with metal walls, a metal ceiling and metal floor. There wasn't anything else in the room. It was just empty.

Shinji asked, "OK, what do I do?"

Ichijyo voice came out of the PA system. He was in the control room monitoring Shinji, "One word: Survive."

"Survive? Survive What?"

Ichijyo began to tap buttons, entering the command codes, "Activate Danger Room Simulation: Level 5!"

All of a sudden, panels near the ceiling slid open before laser turrets came down. They swiveled around.

"What are those?" Shinji asked as he stepped forward to inspect but a red laser beam nearly shot his foot. "Hey!" He jumped back. The laser turrets took this as a cue and began firing at him. He ran, shouting, "LASERS!? I knew going into the plain metal room with the freaky guy was a bad idea!"

Ichijyo watched as Shinji ran around screaming. He rolled his eyes and spoke into the microphone, "Use your armor!"

Shinji suddenly remembered his Inzecter, "Right!" He raised up his arm as he heard a buzzing sound and caught the Stag Inzecter in his hand. He called out, "Henshin!" before attaching it to the belt buckle.

"HENSHIN!"

Ichijyo checked the monitors which were displaying Shinji's statistics, "Reaction time is acceptable." He punched in a few new commands, "Time to take it up another level..."

Much to Shinji's relief, the lasers stopped shooting. "Glad that's over." Panels in the walls slid open and several robot drones armed with laser rifles marched out. About 4 dozen robot drones were now setting their sights on Shinji with their weapons aimed at him. "Me and my big mouth! Cast Off!" He pulled the mandibles of his Inzecter. The armor loosened as electricity arched over his body. Steam escaped the gaps before the armor exploded

"CAST OFF!" the armor exploded off his body and Shinji's was in a new suit. It was blue with lighter armor. The mandible horns rose up and attached to his helmet. "CHANGE STAG BEETLE!" (AN: He looks similar to Gatack)

Ichijyo read the data, "Cast Off time...impressive. 10 seconds."

"Let's do this!" Shinji cried out as he detached his Stag Sabres before attacking the drones, "CHARGE!!" Shinji used the Stag Sabres and started to slash wildly while dodging shots.

Ichijyo observed, "He seems to have no actual fighting style. He's random but he can adapt to any situation. Maybe he should be part of Special Ops." He tapped a few buttons and said, "Simulation: End." He got up from his seat and headed towards the door, "Let's see he how handles against another Clock Up user."

The bots stopped firing and Shinji was relieved when all the bots powered down. He asked, "Is it over? Or are you gonna shoot more lasers at me?"

Ichijyo walked into the room after the entrance slid open, "It's not over…" He approached Shinji, "NOW, the REAL challenge begins." He reached into his coat and took out a sword. A scuttling sound was heard as a purple and black robotic scorpion crawled over and then leapt up. It attached itself to the sword.

"HENSHIN! CAST OFF! CHANGE SCORPION!" The armor materialized over his body but as soon as it formed the Strong Mode armor went flying, revealing Ichijyo in his Speed Mode armor.

(AN: It resembles Sasword's armor, but it is black and purple with red eyes)

Not many know this, but Ichijyo was the designated operator of the Scorpion Inzecter. "Try me, Mr. Kamishiro," Ichijyo challenged as he got into a stance.

"OK then!" Shinji accepted before he charged at Ichijyo. Ichijyo decided not to use his powers but instead his training. At the last second he sidestepped and stuck out his leg, tripping Shinji.

"Careless," scowled Ichijyo.

Shinji picked himself up. "Maybe, but this is just getting started!" Shinji began throwing punches and kicks at Ichijyo. Ichijyo dodged Shinji's strikes easily while holding his arms behind his back.

"You're good but my speed is superior to you," said Ichijyo. Shinji charged at Ichijyo, who easily tripped Shinji again, he was about to scold Shinji yet again when he felt Shinji's boot slam into his face. Shinji had used his momentum from the trip to spin around and deliver a kick to Ichijyo's face.

"When in doubt, adapt to the situation, and turn it to your advantage," said Shinji, smirking under his helmet.

"Really?" asked Ichijyo. "Then, let's see if you can adapt to this! Clock Up!"

"CLOCK UP!"

"Clock Up!" responded Shinji.

"CLOCK UP!"

The battle went into overdrive as both Inzecter users slashed at one another like crazy. Ichijyo was feeling disappointed in Shinji's attacks. "Your battle abilities are average at best! I'm not even using my powers!"

"Hey, I don't even have powers!" retorted Shinji. "And you didn't get lasers shot at you for the past ten minutes!"

"I grew up with lasers shot at me!" Ichijyo replied, referring to his Academy days. Shinji was trying to figure out a weak point in Ichijyo to use to his advantage, but he couldn't find one. "Even if you could find a weakness you won't find one in time."

"You're right," said Shinji, "So how bout something new!" He charged at Ichijyo. "Clock Over!"

"CLOCK OVER!"

Shinji ended his Clock Up, using the built up of energy from his sprint to knock Ichijyo backwards.

Ichijyo Clocked Over at the wrong time and was sent flying into the wall. "Alright…that's decent" said Ichijyo.

"Thanks for the praise," replied Shinji.

"Then try this," said Ichijyo as he turned invisible.

"Crap…" muttered Shinji.

Ichijyo struck at Shinji from all sides. Turns out he had made clones while invisible

"Cast On!" called Shinji.

"CAST ON!"

The armor of Strong Mode attached to him. '_He learnt how to use the armor fast_' thought Ichijyo.

Shinji was looking around. He smiled and began firing…paint bullets? Shinji was using them to try and cover Ichijyo in at least a little bit of paint, and made a few hits on each of the clones, as well as the original.

"Paint!?" shouted Ichijyo.

"Not so invisible now, are you?" smirked Shinji.

"But…I never read about the armor shooting paint! You managed to equip your armor with your adaptation talent…Impressive. Match over!" shouted Ichijyo as he disengaged the armor, thankful that the paint hadn't bled through the armor. "Congratulations, Operative Stag."

"So I got the job? Awesome!" cheered Shinji as his armor disengaged as well.

"Alright, you will get your uniform and equipment. Also, when I call you for missions, you will answer. Also, you get a pay of 100,000 American dollars. You will get your own account. Your pay will go into the account every 30 days. However, cuts WILL be made for damages.

"OK, that money sure can buy a lot of equipment," said Shinji.

"The job also includes a health and dental plan. Also, you are to be enrolled in Red Horse Academy. You will get your own apartment on campus. Of course…I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Shinji.

"Red Horse Academy has some artifacts hidden underneath. I haven't found anyone who can track them under the school. Nobody in my employ has the skills. I wonder where I can find one?" asked Ichijyo.

"Sure, I'm your guy," said Shinji. He was unaware that Ichijyo was actually talking about alien artifacts and that Ichijyo actually had an archeological team at his disposal, but wanted to test Shinji.

"Oh, and here's something for you to read," Ichijyo said as he pulled a thick book out of his coat and then tossing it at Shinji. Shinji grabbed it.

"What is this?" Shinji asked, looking at the blank cover.

"It's a list of all the super criminals you may end up facing with this job. That's why you have a dental and health plan. It's a precaution." Ichijyo tossed Shinji a key and Shinji caught it. "That's the key to your apartment. Hope you can get settled and study that list hard."

"You got it, boss!" Shinji saluted with a grin. He was thinking, '_Hiyori is gonna be so proud of me._'

Ichijyo was thinking, '_Maybe I should pay his sister a little visit. God knows she needs it._'

* * *

Name: Shinji Kamishiro

Inzecter: Stag Beetle

Appearance: Shinji is a 16 year old with short light blue hair and blue eyes. He normally wears dark blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. He also wears a pair of goggles around his neck.

Personality: Shinji is a fun-loving young man. He's very laid back, and not much gets him riled up. He's also a martial artist, his family owning the Kamishiro School of Martial Arts. He's not at Ranma's skill level, but is still a tough fighter.

Shinji is an avid urban explorer, which is why he wears the goggles, to keep anything from getting to his eyes. He was chosen by Ichiro do to his ability to adapt in tight situations, which he taught himself for urban exploring. While exploring an abandoned warehouse, Shinji discovered the Stag Inzecter. The Inzecter soon accepted Shinji as its partner. Needless to say, he was shocked to see the metallic insect and even more shocked when he could understand that it was saying. Shinji, after being contacted by Smart Brain, transfers into the Red Horse Academy. He begins to develop romantic feelings for Shampoo.

Shinji has a younger sister, Hiyori, who is 15. Two years ago, Hiyori was attacked by Tetsuki Yamato, a brutal and psychotic serial killer and rapist. Hiyori ended up a paraplegic and blind from the attack, but alive. Shinji has been hunting down Yamato since.


End file.
